A Road Trip I'll Never Forget
by Monica Woodfairy
Summary: Lily and her closest friends go on a road trip, but it wouldn't be Hogwarts without the Marauders around. Lily finds herslef in the arms of the unexpected. Working on a sequeal, LR to LJ.
1. Chapter 1: Breakfast with Potter

Lily Evans woke up that morning more excited then ever. She had stood up all night planning an amazing adventure for her and her two closest friends for the summer.

Lilly jumped out of bed looking around the dormitory. Her two best friends were still asleep.

"Lazy" She chuckled to herself looking at them. Lilly grabbed clothing out of her trunk and went in the shower. Around twenty minutes later a fully dressed Lily walked out of the bathroom putting a hand through her auburn hair. Lily looked around the room only to see all the beds still filled, except her own of course.

Lily sighed and rolled her eyes at her very sleepy friends. She decided to go set in the common room until they awoke.

As Lily walked into the common room she noticed someone also had been up a bit earlier then usual.

"Lily, what are you doing up at this hour" A very shocked James asked her, he was setting on the couch facing the fire.

"I was about to ask you the same thing" Lily giggled. Looking at James whose hair was up in the air.

"I couldn't sleep, Sirius was talking in his sleep all night" James sighed. "What about you?"

"I did sleep actually very well, but I'm sorry to hear you didn't" Said Lily ruffling James's hair as she walked past him to set on the couch.

James smiled at her; she did not return the smile. "Lily would you—"

Lily rolled her eyes. "No James I will not go out with you" She said before he could even ask.

"I wasn't going to ask that" James trying to act hurt. "Ok, I was going to ask that, but you didn't have to say no so quickly" He said shaking his head.

"Sorry, I'll let you finish next time" Lily said grinning at him.

"Who said there's going to be a next time?" James asked rising and eyebrow.

"Oh well you've given up on you're insane dream then?" Lily asked laughing.

"Never, Lily my love I could never give up on our 'destiny'" James said putting a hand on her shoulder smiling. Lily laughed and removed his hand from her shoulder.

"James Potter, you need to find a new obsession" Lily said rolling her eyes.

"Lily Evans you need to come to terms with the fact that you love me" James said dreamily looking at her.

Lily began to laugh hysterically. "Y-You have to be mad" She said holding her stomach.

"Mad about you" James said biting his lip. Lily stopped laughing and now had a very serious face on.

"Yes, yes you have definitely gone mad" Lily sighed.

"I'm going to breakfast" Lily said rolling her eyes. Lily stood about and brushed by James. He caught hold of her arm. Lily looked down at James who was giving her big puppy dog eyes.

She huffed and then said rolling her eyes "Fine, James you may come with me"

James jumped up from the chair smiling, Lily laughed a bit. "Do you think you might want to get dressed first" She said looking down at his boxers.

"Right" James said nodding and running up to the boy's dormitory.

Ten minutes later a fresh looking James emerged from the stairs. Lily yawned and James smiled at her.

"You ready yet charming" She said sarcastically. James nodded gesturing his arm for her to take. Lily looked at his arm for about thirty seconds, and then rolled her eyes smiling.

Lily wrapped her arms around James's. They open the portrait hole linked arm by arm.

They passed two Slytherin girls. Lily could hear them whisper at the site of her and James.

Lily heard one of them whisper "Do you see her, with Potter, he could do better"

"Why don't we give them a show?" James asked deviously.

And on any other occasion with any other two girls Lily would have hit James in the head and raged off, but she felt her blood boil looking at the dark haired girls. Lilly faced James and said loudly.

"Why James Potter I love you too" She said trying to hold back a laugh.

James raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Lily Evans will you be my girlfriend" James said acting along, although Lily knew that he had asked her this everyday since they were eleven.

"Yes, I will" She said almost laughing. The two Slytherin girl eyes almost popped out of their head. They shook their heads and ran off to tell the others.

"Very nice acting Ms. Evans" James complimented her. Lily smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Mr. Potter" She said rolling her eyes.

"You roll you're eyes a lot, did you know that?" James asked her as she rolled her eyes.

It never occurred to Lily that she rolled her eyes a lot, but after thinking for a moment yes she did do that a lot.

"No, I never have" She shrugged.

James shrugged as well. They we're now in front of the great hall.

"This is where I must take my leave Ms. Evans" James said bowing gracefully.

Lily giggled.

"Well thank you Mr. Potter for the escort" She said with a small kiss on his cheek. She then stepped back struck with horror.

"I-I've got to go" She stuttered running into the great hall taking a seat at the Gryffindor table.

James had a huge grin spread across his face. James walked strut into the great hall his head held high.

He took a seat across from Lily. Lily was talking dark haired first year girl.

"How've you enjoyed Hogwarts?" Lily asked smiling at her. The tiny first year girl was beaming at her.

"Very much Ma'am" squeaked the first year. Lily giggled.

"No need to call me ma'am, Lily would do just fine" Lily bit her lip.

"It's so sad that its summer and we're leaving tomorrow" The small girl squeaked once more.

"Yes it is" Lily nodded in agreement. She then looked in front of her to see James grinning at her.

Lily rolled her eyes. 'I do roll my eyes a lot' she thought to herself.

After breakfast Lily went upstairs to her surprise James did not follow. She entered the common room to see her two best friends.


	2. Chapter 2: Where have you been ?

"Where have you been?" Amy asked, one of Lily's best friends.

She had medium brown hair with amazing green eyes milky white skin. Amy was tall she was 5'8 but compared to Lily she looked 6'2.

"I've been at breakfast; while you two slept you're day away" Lily rolled her eyes at Amy.

Adelina walked over to Lily.

"Why do you look so happy?" Adelina asked raising an eyebrow at Lily.

"No reason" Lily spat "I'm just in a good mood I can't wait for summer, my Birthdays coming you know"

Amy looked at her "I know, you'll be sixteen" Amy smiled at Adelina

"We have something planned for you" Adelina squealed with joy.

"Well don't ruin the surprise for me" Lily sighed. Adelina could never keep a surprise.

"Oh right" Adelina said slapping one hand over her mouth.

Lily rolled her eyes 'Yeah I do roll my eye a bit too much' thought lily.

Amy sighed looking at her watch "It's time for potions" she huffed.

Adeline giggled. Adelina enjoyed potions very much she fancied their teacher.

"Well great Adelina is happy because she fancy's Slughorn and Lily you're a master at potions "Amy cried"But sad little Amy Renee Morgan must suffer through her worst subject"

"Oh Amy stop being so down, I'm not a master at potions" Lily laughed. Amy glared at her.

"Lily face it you're a freaking genius, James Potter 'the' James Potter is madly in love with you, yet you refuse him, and you're the most cherished student in Hogwarts" Amy said hysterical.

"Amy, you need to calm down, we leave Hogwarts in three weeks" Lily informed her patting her on the head "this is our last exam for two weeks you'll be fine"

Amy took a deep breath "I hope you're right Lily Evans, or I'll come after you on vacation"

All the girls giggled and walked out of the portrait hole together laughing.

On their way out Amy bumped into Sirius. "Sorry love" he said extending a hand to help her off the floor.

Amy's cheeks turned red like lily's hair. "T-Thank you" she stuttered reaching for his hand.

Adelina giggled Lily did not; Lily knew how much Amy fancied Sirius Black. She did not support her decision of a crush.

Lily sighed as Sirius and Amy made small talk.

"I have potions next too" Amy giggled.

"Maybe I could walk Ms. Morgan. As an attempt apologizing for knocking you to the ground" Sirius said charmingly.

Lily knew that was the end of it, she had lost a perfectly good best friend to Sirius Black.

"I-I would like that" Amy said taking his arm. She smiled at Lily and waved.

"Amy has boyfriend" Adelina sung to Lily. Who in return rolled her eye and sighed.

After Lily informed her friend that she sung song one more time she would have to hex her.

The girls had finally made it to potions to see Amy setting alone. Sirius had gone to his usual table with James and Pettigrew.

"Oh you're boyfriend didn't set with you" Asked Adelina in a childish tone.

"One, he is not my boyfriend, and two he set with his friends I set with mine" Amy said with an upset tone.

Lily kept in a giggle as Adelina squirmed in her chair. Professor Slughorn had just walked in.

"Good morning professor" She said waving. Amy nudged Lily in the rib and pointing to the table James was at.

James was smiling at Lily, he wasn't making is usual kissy faces just smiling at her.

Lily gave him a quick smile then turned back to watch the professor. Amy looked at Lily then James then Lily again trying to put the pieces together.

"Good morning class" Professor Slug horn said a gabbing a small glass jar.

"Today is you're last of year exams, these slugs here will be given to each one of you" He said opening the jar. "These puppies I charmed myself anti-cheating slugs these are"

He grabbed one and walked over to the table Lily was at.

"I know I be won't needing to put this here, but headmaster says if one student gets one every student should"

He said putting the slug on the table. He winked at her and whispered.

"Even my teenage prodigy" Lily smiled and nodded. Slughorn then continued to the other tables.

"The exam begins... NOW" he said and three pieces of paper appeared in front of Lily.

Lily grabbed her quill and began scratching at the paper. Everything after that is a blur.


	3. Chapter 3: Talk time

**Hope you like, there should be NO mistakes here!**

After their exams the girl's went down to the lake for some 'talk' time.

"It's the end of our fifth year" Amy cried. "We have our owl coming up in no less then two weeks"

"I know, I know" Adelina sighed.

Lily smiled at her two over dramatic friends.

"You two worry too much, we'll be fine" Lily laughed as Amy pretended to pull out her hair. Lily grabbed her hands away from her head.

"Lily, I'm going mad I tell you mad!" She yelled her eyes opened wide.

"No you're not going mad" Lily said shaking her a bit "You've always been mad"

Lily laughed, Amy joined her.

"That's quite true" Adelina agreed laughing.

"You know what Adelina, you're just as mad" Lily said laughing.

Adelina gasped. "How dare you Lily Evans, whom I thought was my best friend" She said grinning.

"I am you're best friend, that's why I'm telling you the truth" She stuck her head up smirking.

Amy just watched them giggling.

"Here let me end this" Amy said straightening herself. "You're both equally mad"

Lily and Adelina laughed.

"I agree" Lily giggled. Amy stood up.

"I think we should go to lunch" Amy suggested rubbing her stomach "I'm starved"

Lily nodded in agreement. Adelina looked at them both rolling her eyes.

"Is food the only thing you two think about?" Asked Adelina annoyed.

"No, I think about Sirius Black" Amy said holding her chest. Lily rolled her eyes.

"I would rather think about Peter Pettigrew" Lily laughed. Amy scowled at her.

"Or maybe James" Amy spat. Lily glared at her.

"When Sirius walked me to potions, he was telling me about your and James's darling breakfast today" Amy raised an eyebrow. Adelina began to squirm.

Lily rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't call it darling; it was anything but"

Amy jumped "You had breakfast with James, why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't think anything of it" Lily protested. Amy shook her head.

"You liar, you like James, why lie Lily" Adelina said giggling.

"Not at all, like I would ever be able to like that… that childish buffoon" Lily said her nostrils flaring.

"Oh calm down Lily, don't get you're knickers in a bunch" Amy said laughing.

Lily rolled her eyes at her friend and stood up. Adelina jumped up following her two friends.

The three girls made their way to the great hall taking a seat at the Gryffindor table. Amy set across from Lily who was setting next to Adelina.  
Two minutes later James, Sirius and Remus showed up taking seats next to the girls.

James set next to Amy Sirius opposite James. Remus took a seat next to Adelina.

"Hello Adelina" Remus said kindly. Adelina smiled and waved at him.

Lily smiled at Remus him being the most kindest out of the bunch, also most intelligent.

"Hello Remus" Lily greeted him. Remus smiled at her.

"Good evening Lily" He replied with a lovely smile.

Adeline sighed deeply, and Lily giggled. Adelina has the biggest crush on Remus; at least she had picked the best of the bunch. Lily thought that Remus being the good fellow he was, he would take interest in Adelina, but he has yet to.

"Good evening Lily" James said form across the table. Lily rolled her eyes with a huge sigh.

"Hello James" Lily spat just to make him shut up. James smiled at her, with his teeth showing wide.

Lily smiled at him, rolling her eyes. 'You really _do_ that way to much, need to cut the habit' Lily thought to herself.

REVIEWS get next chapter


	4. Chapter 4: Do I like him?

**OK so here it is! I'm using under line as a sorta of break.. lol so hope you like it, read review, and thanks! BTW I know it's short next one will be short too but longer then this one.. lol **

After their very unpleasant lunch the girl's went up to the common room.

"Lily, can I have a word with _you_?" Adelina asked her gesturing to the corner.

"Of course" Lily said walking over to the corner with her.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked concerned.

"I'm in _love _with Remus, that's what's wrong" She said with a sigh.

Lily giggled as she had known that Adeline like Remus since their first year, but Adelina had thought she was keeping it a well kept secret.

"Really" Lily said acting as if she didn't know.

"Yes, I've been going mad" Adelina said sighing. Lily patted her on the back.

"Maybe you should tell him" Lily suggested. Adelina had a look of horror.

"I can't do that, I don't think he likes me like I like him" Adelina said with another deep sigh.

"Remus is a good guy, I'm sure he likes you" Lily said smiling. Adelina sighed again.

"I don't know Lily, I'm not like _you,_ I'm not perfect, and all the boys at Hogwarts don't follow me around like they do _you_" Adelina said rolling her eyes. Lily laughed at this comment.

"All the _boys_ at Hogwarts do not follow me around"

Adelina gave her a sharp look.

"Alright so maybe Patrick did, but that was only for a week or so" Lily said trying to make it better, but Adelina only felt worse. "Addy, I want you tell Remus how you feel before the beginning of summer"

Adelina sighed and nodded. "Fine, but when I get turned down in front of the entire school and die of embarrassment; I'm going to haunt you for the rest of your life"

Lily laughed "Deal"

The two girls shook hands and walked back to Amy.

"You to know, I over heard you entire conversation" Amy said laughing.

Lily shrugged. Adelina giggled.

"Well, at least it wasn't Remus" Adelina said giggling. Lily nodded in agreement.

Amy sighed "Addy, you are going to tell him right?"

Adelina rolled her eyes "The day you tell Sirius you're madly in love with him"

Amy gasped "I am not" Lily and Adelina both laughed.

"Yes you are" Lily said laughing "It's not a secret, just like Adelina's love for Remus wasn't"

Adelina gasped and Amy shrugged.

"What you two honestly thought I didn't know?" Lily asked having a giggle fit.

"No, not really" Adelina and Amy said in unison. They all began to laugh.

"You two are so daft sometimes" Lily said in between giggles.

The giggles had stopped. "Lily, do you like James?" Amy asked her with a serious look.

"Answer honestly" Adelina added. Lily pondered for a moment.

'Do you like James Potter? Really do you? Come on now Lily? He's so annoying, but he has his moments. Then after his moments he gets annoying again! He's more annoying then charming'

Lily took a deep breath, did she honestly like James?

Adelina made a small cough. "So do you?"

Lily bit her lip "I-I" She was still deciding. "I don't like him"

Adelina shrugged. Amy looked at her confused.

"If you say you don't like him; you don't like him" Adelina said shrugging.

Amy didn't seem to listen to Adelina, she had her own opinion.

"Lily Evans, you like James Potter" Amy exclaimed "You just don't want to admit it"

Lily yawned "You're so- right" she said sarcastically Lily yawned once more "I'm going to bed"

Lily stood up and walked upstairs to the dormitory.

On her way up she could here Adelina say "She so likes him"

Lily sighed at her friends they should know her better; they should know she doesn't like James.

"They don't know me as well as I had thought" she huffed.

Lily had finally gotten to her bed. She took a deep breath and jumped into it. Pulling the covers over not even bothering to change.

**so what did you think? I liked it, it shows that her feelings are mixed and that she is getting mean to sorta hide them I don't know what do you think doe's Lily like James? Hmm Review to see what happens next which is OWLS**


	5. Chapter 5: Did he just? No way!

**NOTE: I'm sorry if this is short, I didn't have time to proof read, so bare with me people. Thanks for all the positive reviews and Reading !**

It seemed like it had been two months later when the girls walked out of the great hall.

It had actually only been three hours. The girls had returned to their common room.

"I bet you I get two owls tops" Adelina said setting on the couch. Lily sighed taking a seat next to her.

"Adelina Mcintire, you're smarter then you say you are" Lily argued "I don't want to hear you talk about yourself like"

Adelina sighed "Lily, I'm not perfect like-"Lily put her hand over Adelina's mouth.

"Not another word" She said removing her hand Adelina nodded. "If anything Amy is the one who got two OWLS" Lily said laughing Adelina looked frightened.

"I don't think she liked hearing that" Adelina whispered pointing behind Lily. Amy was standing there tapping her foot.

**Hope you liked it, I'm sorry it took so long my internet was out! ok Read Review get next chapter!**

"Oh is that so Lily?" Amy asked biting her lip.

"I didn't mean it Ames you know that!" Lily pleaded.

Amy glared at Adelina and then sighed "Yeah you're probably right"

Lily sighed with relief "Thank heavens I thought _you _were going to hex me"

Amy laughed "I was" Lily's eyes opened wide with fright.

Adelina burst with laughter "She was joking"

"Of course she was" Lily said stepping back from Amy.

"Maybe I was maybe I wasn't" Amy said smiling. Amy smile was beautiful, but this was an evil smile that Lily recognized.

"You're hiding something" Lily exclaimed. Adelina then stood up.

"Are _you_ Amy?" Adelina asked curiously.

"No" Amy spat; Lily knew she was now, she had answered to quickly.

"Fine, I'll find out anyway" Lily said throwing her auburn hair behind her taking her seat on the couch Amy shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Come on Amy" Adelina pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh come off it Adelina, I'm hiding nothing" Amy stated clearly. Adelina huffed and glared at Amy. Amy gave her a look of daggers and walked to the couch setting next to Lily.

Adelina stood there staring at the two she then sighed and jump on the couch with the girls. Adelina at least tried to jump on the couch seems like she missed it and hit the floor instead.

"Nice one Addy" Lily said laughing; Amy stood up to help Adelina off the floor offering her a hand. Adelina did not take her hand she held on to the couch and rose herself up.

"Are you okay Adelina?" Lily asked she had stopped laughing.

"I'm fine" Adelina said her nose in the air "I'm going to dinner" She stormed out of the common room.

Once the portrait door was closed Amy and Lily burst with laughter,

"Did you see-"Amy tried to but she was laughing too hard.

"Yes with the whoosh" Lily said laughing and reenacting Adelina's fall. Amy helped Lily

Off the floor the both of them still laughing walked out of the portrait hole.

Amy and Lily made their way down to the great hall which had finally been returned to its normal state. They found two seats next to Adelina at the Gryffindor table; Adelina was chatting with Remus about their O.W.L.S.

"I'm sure you did fine Addy" Remus reassured her.

Adelina giggled and put and hand through her deep auburn hair, her blue streaks gleaming in the light. Remus smiled at her and then frowned looking at the entrance.

"Oh well it was fun while it lasted" Remus sighed. Amy, Lily and Adelina all jerked their heads to the entrance to see James and Sirius coming.

"What you don't like you're best mates Remus?" Amy asked laughing. Remus shook his head.

"No, not that it's just at times they can turn a civilized conversation into- well something else" Remus said with wave to them.

James waved back then spotted Lily. He was now jogging more then walking to the table.

"Merlin why" Lily groaned as James sat opposite her.

"Evening Evans" James said like his usual obnoxious self.

"Good evening Potter" Lily said mocking him.

'What's with the last name basis?' Lily asked herself. James smiled at her then at Amy.

"Hey Morgan what are you doing tonight?" James asked Amy. Amy looked confused.

Lily was dumbstruck.

'Is he asking Amy out...? No he couldn't be' Lily looked from Amy to James to Amy again.

"I have a date with James Potter" Amy said grinning.

"Oh really, because I was going to ask you out" James said stupidly.

Amy laughed, and James looked embarrassed. "Well I'll meet you by the lake tonight then"

Amy nodded Sirius looked from James to Amy to James again. "Prongs we need to talk"

James nodded and the two stood up.

Adelina stared at Amy. "You're going out with Potter?"

"Yeah he's cute, and Sirius never asked me out" Amy shrugged. Adelina's eyes opened wide.

"Is that okay with you Lily?" Amy asked Lily who was in shock answered "Yes"

Amy giggled and then said "I'm going to get ready I'm to excited to eat" Amy stood up and walked upstairs.

"Lily Rose Evans is seriously ok with this?" Adelina asked shocked.

"Yes, it's not like I like James let her have him" Lily stated stabbing her fork into the turkey.

"If you say so Lily" Adelina said looking at the now stabbed dead turkey.

Remus had overheard everything. "I don't understand why James would ask Amy out"

Remus looked at Adelina "He and I both know Sirius fancies Amy"

Adelina shrugged "Maybe he was tired of being turned down by Lily"

"Maybe, but why Amy, Sirius must be pissed" Remus said looking around the hall for them.

"WHO CARES" Lily yelled she then flattened her hair "I mean who cares"

Adelina jumped a bit in her seat. Remus twitched.

"Well I've eaten already so I'll be going now" Remus said scared.

Adelina stood up "I've already eaten as well, see you in the common room Lily"

The two walked off talking. Lily set there stuffing her plate with turkey and potatoes.


	6. Chapter 6: Naps Are Childish

**Finally I had the time to write it and proof read it, tell me if I made mitsakes I like to know, ok READ & REVIEW get next chapter!**

An hour later Lily made her way to her dormitory there were Amy and Adelina talking?

"Okay so which will _James_ like better Adelina the red dress or the pink?" Asked Amy holding two dressed against herself.

"I think you should wear you're diamond cut jeans with the black v-neck top" Adelina said grabbing the clothing out of Amy's trunk.

"Good idea" Amy said grabbing the clothing from Adelina and running to change into them.

"Amy is going to look hot" Adelina said laughing. Lily gave her a weak smile.

"Indeed she will" Lily said not paying attention to Adelina.

"Lily are you alright, you seem distraught" Adelina said looking concerned as Lily laid down on her four poster bed.

"I'm fine Adelina, just forget it" Lily said jumping on her bed once again fully dressed.

Amy walked out fully dressed and looking amazing. Lily sighed "Have fun Ames"

Amy shrugged "What's got her down?" She asked Adelina.

"I don't know" Adelina said rolling her eyes "She's fine, or she says"

Amy looked at Lily confused "Well, I must go _James _is waiting"

"Bye Ames, hope you have fun" Adelina squealed with joy as Amy walked out of the dorm.

"You ready Lily?" Adelina asked deviously once the door had shut.

"Ready? For what?" Lily asked face down in her pillow.

"To spy on James and Amy duh" A valley girl tone came from Adelina.

"I WILL NOT" Lily objected with her idea. "That is childish"

Adelina huffed "Who cares what it is it'll be fun" Adelina dragged Lily out of her bed.

"I don't want to" Lily cried "I just want to take a nap" Adelina had already pulled her into the common room.

"Naps are childish" Adelina laughed. They we're now out of the portrait hole.

"I refuse to spy on Amy and Potter" Lily said maturely. "I'll hex you if I must"

"Hush up Evans" Said Sirius from behind Adelina "If James puts a hand on Amy I'll kill him"

"You invited Sirius?" Lily cried "Are you mad?" Sirius laughed and patted Lily on the shoulder.

"I invited Adelina" He corrected her. "Who then invited _you"_ He shrugged.

They we're now on the grounds Lily spotted Amy by the lake. James was setting on a blanket and had tea waiting.

Sirius scurried the girls into a near by bush. "This is ridiculous" Lily whispered.

Adelina slapped a hand over Lily's mouth and gave her a warning look.

"I can't hear a thing" Sirius said cupping a hand to his ear.

"Try to read their lips" Adelina said looking closely at them.

"I think James just said 'I want kill you'" Sirius said stupidly.

"Kiss you not kill you, nitwit" Lily correct him. She then felt her heart jerk, but why?

Sirius shrugged "Sorry Ms. Evans the all mighty lip reader" He said prat like.

**Short and sweet is how I like it lol READ & REVIEW get next chapter**


	7. Chapter 7: Fighting with Narcissa

**Note: Ok here it is sorry for the wait, hope you like also,tell me If I made some mistakes, I like to know!**

"Quite Black" Lily said trying to read what Amy was saying. "'I want to, but I can't; that was Amy"

Sirius's eyes opened wide. "So she does like James then?"

"Impossible" Lily whispered "She fancies_ you_"

Sirius looked down at Lily "feelings change"

"I just can't believe it" Adelina squealed "James and Amy?" Lily stood up and walked out of the bushes.

"I don't care" She shrugged "James is not mine, and nor do I want him to be"

Adelina and Sirius looked at each other "What?" They said in unison.

"I'm going to bed" Lily spat "You _two_ need to get lives"

"A little feisty Evans" Sirius howled "I'll tell James you got all green with jealousy"

Lily rolled her eyes "You do that Black" Lily walked back to the castle to her dorm.

Lily decided pajamas wouldn't kill her so she changed, and jumped in bed.

Thoughts filled Lily's head that night. 'I don't like James, but right now I despise Amy'

Lily took a deep breath and thought of home, and her birthday.

Not long after she fell asleep.

--

The next day Lily was awoken by Adelina "Lily wake up, you've missed breakfast"

Lily's entire body jumped. Lily quickly ran into the shower.

Adelina rolled her eyes "Red heads" She said laughing.

Ten minutes later a fully dressed Lily walked out of the bathroom.

"Afternoon" Adelina said smiling.

"Afternoon" Lily said with a grin, Lily walked over grabbing a comb of her bed.

"Amy came back really late" Adelina said looking at the ceiling.

"And I care why?" Lily said rolling her eyes.

"No reason, just wanted to tell you" Adelina shrugged, Lily sighed, why did she care and lie?

"Well, I'll see you by the lake" Adelina said leaving the room.

Lily continued to brush her hair, looking in the mirror just wanting to puke.

"Lily?" Amy said walking in "There you are"

Lily looked at her; it looked as if Amy had been in a fight with a giant scissors.

"Amy what happened?" Lily asked concerned.

"Oh, nothing I had a come in with Narcissa" Amy said rolling her eyes. "She did the scissor charm, not bid deal"

"Poor dear" Lily said grapping a new shirt for Amy to put on.

"I'll be fine really" Amy said taking the shirt.

"Why'd you two go at it?" Lily asked grabbing some jeans for Amy.

"Long story" Amy said with a sigh "I'll tell you later" Amy said walking into the bathroom to change.

"Amy I'll meet you at the lake" Lily called to her as she opened the door stepping out into the common room.

James was sitting on the couch. "Hey Evans" He said with smile.

Lily felt like calling hit a 'git' or a 'prat or an 'imbecile' she didn't even know why.

Instead Lily just gave a weak smile and made her way to the lake to meet Adelina.

**_I hope you liked it, ok REVIEW for next chapter, BTW I know this one was terribly short_!**


	8. Chapter 8: Birthday Plans

**I'm gad to see everyone is enjoying the story! Well here is the next chapter! read Review BLAH BLAH BLAH**

Lily seen Adelina sitting by the lake, Remus and Sirius was with her.

Lily smiled at Remus who was of course reading a book. Sirius was staring at the lake.

"Hello everyone" Lily said setting down. Remus gave a small wave, and Sirius shrugged.

"Hey Lily" Adelina said looking at Remus "Their not talking, Remus is reading, and Sirius is in his own world"

Lily laughed "I know the feeling" She said looking at Sirius.

Adelina shrugged. "Exams are over" She cried to Remus who then smiled and shut his book.

"Fine, fine Adelina" Remus said smiling at her; Adelina had a giant grin on.

Lily wished that Adelina would tell Remus how much she liked him; they would make a great couple.

"So what shall we do now?" Remus asked as he set his book aside.

"You and Mcintire could go snog each other like I know you want too" Sirius suggested rudely.

"Sirius you git" Lily said hitting him on the head. Although Lily thought that was a good idea; she of course had to act proper and object.

Adelina blushed with embarrassment, Remus gave Sirius a look (well if looks could kill) Sirius Black would be dead.

After Sirius's truthful suggestion the rest of the conversation was normal, talking about summer plans, family events, and of course Lily's Birthday.

"Lily, you're turning seventeen, you have to do something- something well spectacular" Adelina said throwing her hands in the air.

"I agree with Mcintire, you need to get out there" Sirius said putting a hand though his messy black hair.

"I don't know, what do you think Remus?" Lily asked Remus who was staring into the lake.

"I think you should do what ever you feel" He said shaking his head and placing his attention on Lily.

Lily bit her lip, if they only knew that she had something amazing planned.

"I guess I'm just and old winch" She sighed. Adelina nodded laughing.

"I'm sure what ever you decide, you'll have the time of you're life" Remus said with a grin.

"Thank you Remus" Lily said with a polite smile.

"Yes, thank you Mr. boring" Sirius said laughing. "Remus's idea of fun is reading a book in a well lit room"

Adelina scowled at him "I'm sure, and what's you're idea of fun?" Adelina asked.

"A giant party of course, with fire whiskey and cake" Sirius said in a 'duh' tone.

Lily and Adelina rolled their eyes. Remus just gave them a smile and an 'I know what he is' look.

**Everyone is sooo up tight gees, I'll have to change that wont I?PLEASE tell me what ya think! thanks! Sorry for another VERY short chapter**

** hate me love me Kill me! **


	9. Chapter 9: Pickled Lemons Snapps

**Yet another Short Chapter, just think of it as a huger teaser, for the next I don't know.. lol Well READ & REVIEW please;)**

After a long conversation on how Sirius has a drinking problem, and he should come to terms with it; Lily decided to go back to the castle seeing how Amy never came down.

Adelina followed "I wonder where Amy is?" Adelina said as they reached the portrait hole.

Lily some how had a feeling she knew where Amy was.

"Password?" asked the woman in the portrait.

"Pickled Lemon Snaps" Lily said laughing lightly "I don't get that password"

"Me neither" Adelina said as they walked through the portrait hole.

As they walked in they saw, Amy and James talking very closely.  
Lily heard Amy whisper something along the lines of

"I think its working" Amy quickly moved away from James as she seen Lily walked in

"Hey Evans" James said putting an arm around Amy.

"Hey Lily" Amy said with a wave. Lily gave them a weak smile followed by a quick wave.

She then proceeded to the dormitory; Adelina at her heel of course.

As Adelina shut the door she squealed "Did you see that?"

"Yes I did, I don't know why you're so excited" Lily said rolling her eyes.

'Eye rolled thirty five' Lily thought to herself.

"It's just well, Amy must really like James" Adelina said plopping on Lily's bed.

"I'm happy for her" Lily said honestly, was she really?

Adelina rolled her eyes "Lily, you're not happy" Adelina said patting her on the back "You're in love with James"

Lily scuffed "I am not" She objected "I could care less" and Lily was not lying, she didn't like James, at least she didn't know she did.

"What ever, heaven only knows what they were doing?" Adelina said curiously.

"I'm not sure I want to know" Lily said laughing. Adelina nodded in agreement she then burst with giggles.

"What's so funny?" Asked Amy had just walked in the dormitory.

"Noting" Lily and Adelina said in unison. Amy shrugged and walked over to her bed.

Both Lily and Adelina resumed their giggle fit.

The next day was the last feast, making it exactly three days until Lily's birthday.

**The next chapter is the feast and some talking in the common room a bit of flirting betweem two Characters!**


	10. Chapter 10: Devious schemes

_**I enjoyed this chapter very much, it was longer and I liked the devious schemes going on. hence the name lol READ & Review get next chapter.**_

That morning went by faster then a four year old on a sugar rush. It was already time for the feast. Lily, Adelina and surprisingly Amy walked down to the great hall together.

James, Remus and Sirius were already there of course.

"Adelina, Lily, over here" Remus called after them. Lily and Adelina took seats next to Remus and Sirius, Amy set next to James of course.

"I can't believe summer is here already" Adelina said with a sigh.

"I'm sure the summer will fly by, and we'll be back here in no time" Remus said with a smile. Adelina's entire face was bright red.

"I-I hope so" Adelina stammered. Lily giggled a little; Adelina was not usually the stammering type.

Remus turned a bit pink in the face. Sirius just shrugged.

Lily and Sirius knew how much Remus and Adelina should be together, Sirius even one time suggested that Lily try to flirt with Remus to make Adelina mad, Lily objected of course saying it was foolish and wouldn't work.

Lily hit reality as Sirius nudged her Remus had said something that made Adelina have a giggle fit, Sirius had a devious smile, one that Lily returned.

Lily knew exactly what Sirius was think and she was all for it.

Adelina was setting next to Remus. Sirius was setting on the other side of Adelina and Lily next to Remus.

"Oh Adelina" Lily called grabbing her attention. Lily motion for Adelina to come closer; making her lean over Remus'

Sirius also called for Remus who then bumped heads with Adelina.

Lily gave a sad look to Sirius, the plan didn't work.

"Sorry" Adelina and Remus said in unison. Their faces still very close.

Sirius gave Lily another devious look which Lily knew to well.

Lily placed her hand in the air as did Sirius. They quickly 'accidentally' bumped into Remus and Adelina making their lips touch Adelina's face went as Red as Lily's hair Remus went a bit pink.

Adelina and Remus looked to them for an explanation.

Lily looked at Sirius sacredly. Sirius sort of flashed his eyes with a grin, and Lily knew what he meant, they had use the excuse before.

"Thumb war" they said in unison.

They we're trying to play thumb war and accidentally hit their heads making them kiss; or so they told them.

Remus shrugged it off as did Adelina. Sirius and Lily had huge grins on their faces.

'Score for Lily and Sirius's plan to make a love connection' thought Lily. She knew Sirius was thinking something similar.

Although Lily never admitted at time she enjoys the marauders. Their evil schemes tend to be something quite entertaining. Lily admitted that from her first year down to her fourth she could not stand James and Sirius, of course Remus to be different. But at the beginning of this year Lily and Sirius made a truce when they noticed Adelina and Remus's 'destiny' as Sirius calls it. Lily has admitted that after their truce life has been much smoother.

Although Lily still hates all their childish antics, she just loathes them less.

Lily turned her attention to James and Amy who had not noticed Lily and Sirius's evil scheme.

"Ahem" Lily coughed grabbing Amy's attention from what ever her and James were saying.

"Yes Lily?" Amy asked looking at her almost a bit annoyed.

"Nothing I was just clearing my throat" Lily lied. Oddly she felt happy about it though.

Amy shrugged and turned back to James, the two of them in deep conversation once again.

The rest of the dinner was more or less normal.

--

They all were all chatting in the common room now.

Sirius, Adelina, and Lily were all setting on the couch. Amy and James were on the heart rug. Remus reading a book at a near by table.

"Have you seen Peter anywhere?" James asked Sirius with a curious look.

Sirius shrugged. "No, I haven't seen him in days"

"I wonder where he's been." James said furrowing his brow and ruffling the back of his already messy hair.

'_He looks so cute when he does that' thought Lily 'I mean Ewww Potter'_

"Lily are _you_ alright?" Adelina asked concerned.

"Yes why wouldn't I be?" Lily said straightening herself.

"Nothing you just had a really happy look then, well you looked like you were going to-puke" Adelina said with a bit of a giggle.

"I'm fine" Lily said with yawn.

"You tired Lils?" Surprisingly James asked.

'_Lils? One day I'm Evans next day I'm Lils?'_

"Yeah, a bit" Lily replied giving him a questioning look.

"What?" James asked putting a hand to his face "Is there something on my face?"

'_Yeah the cutest nose I've ever seen- I mean ewww Potter'_

"No, I was just thinking about something" Lily said with another yawn.

"You look tired, you should get some rest" James said and Amy smiled at him.

"Always thinking of others" Amy said rubbing her nose to his.

"Yes that's me" James with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

'_Is it just me or did he not look to happy just not, maybe he doesn't like Amy'_

"No I'm fine, I mean we leave tomorrow, I can't sleep just yet" Lily said shaking her head trying to gain energy.

James looked surprised as if he was waiting for her to say _'yes'_ and go be an old winch.

"Alright then" James said with a grin. "So, have you made plans for you're birthday yet?"

"Yes, I have" Lily replied, she decided now to be the time to tell her friends.

"YOU HAVE?" Amy and Adelina asked in unison. Lily giggled.

"Yes, why do you seem so upset" Lily said with another yawn, she was very tired.

"We have made plans for _you_ as well" Adelina said a bit tense.

"Well why don't we both say out plans at once, and I'll see which I like better" Lily said shrugging. James and Sirius nodded.

"Fine" Amy and Adelina said in unison again.

'_They do that a lot' thought Lily. _

"On three" James said holing up three fingers; now two, now one.

"Road trip" Lily said quickly.

"Adventure to America" Adelina and Amy said with joy.

James and Sirius looked at the three girls.

"I say road trip" Suggested Sirius.

"I'd go with America" James said with a smile.

Lily pondered, she would like to see America, but she had planned a road trip.

"Why not: both?" Amy asked putting an arm around James.

'_Slu- I mean how cute' _Lily smiled politely.

"That's a great idea, a road trip across America" Lily said happily. She looked at Amy's hand once more and looked at Adelina who was giggling.

"So it's planned" Sirius clapped his hands together.

"Wait, no marauders" Lily stated. Sirius and James acted hurt.

"What, no marauders" James exclaimed. "That's cruel"

Sirius nodded in agreement. "Just plain cruel"

"No, cruel is not the word" James said thinking. "Evil"

Lily and Adelina burst with laughter.

"Evil-oh yes- that's us" Adelina managed.

Lily didn't attempt she was laughing too hard. James and Sirius looked to Amy.

Amy pondered for a moment "I think they should come"

Lily stopped laughing giving Amy a stern look. "Just because you're dating Potter-" Lily began but Amy cut her off.

"Girls shouldn't be touring America alone" Amy said maturely. "We need some men around" Amy said rolling her eyes as James and Sirius pumped out their chests.

"One condition" Lily said looking to Adelina who smiled.

"Remus must agree to come" They said in unison. Remus looked up form his book.

"I don't think so missy" He said walking over. "I've got too much studying to do"

Adelina pouted and gave her trademark puppy dog eyes. "Pwease Remus, for Lily"

Remus sighed and gave Lily a nod with a devious grin. "For Lily"

"Yes for Lily" James said with a wink.

'_Did he just wink at me? But he's going with Amy? Oh this is going to be some road trip'_

Lily smiled and then gave Adelina a scared look. Adelina had not noticed she was staring at Remus.

After one or two more winks, and a few air kisses Lily decided last night or no last night she was going to bed.

--

**What is james up to now?... Hmmm gues syou'll have to review to find out!**


	11. Chapter 11: Peter is going to get it

**Sorry Had a bad week, my desktop broke so I am using a friends lap top, took long time the to get the file from 1 PC to the other. On a happier note, here is the next chaper they finally leave Hogwarts and in the next two they make their way to America, some Drama? Crying and a few new friends and some old ones!**

The next day was time for them to leave, Lily of course hugging all her friends.

"Oh miss Evans" Professor Slughorn called at her.

"Yes professor" Lily said walking closer to him from the staircase.

"I'm not suppose to leak this information" He said in a whisper "But I have to be the first to say good work on you're OWLS of course I never doubted you for a minute"

Lily's heart was beating fast, she had made it? She did a good job?

"Thank you Professor" Lily said with a smile "See you next term"

"Yes, good bye then" He said with a hand shake and quick hug. Lily walked back to Adelina and Amy who were speaking with James, Sirius, and Remus.

"I've already told my parents, they've said yes" Adelina squealed with joy

Lily smiled "That's super"

"I've asked mine as well and they also said yes" Amy said proudly.

"My mum said just come back before term'" James said putting a hand through his hair.

'_I'd like to put a hand through that hair, I mean ewww Potter'_

"My mum said I can go and never come back" Sirius said shrugging.

Amy laughed, no one else did, because what Sirius said was true, his mother not the sweetest woman in the world.

"I'm allowed to go, as long as Sirius and James take care of me" Remus said giving them an unreadable look.

"Of course" They said in unison.

'What are they hiding?'

Remus was always hiding something, the nicest, brightest, most secretive boy in all of Hogwarts.

Remus would go missing for two or three days at a time, and come back all bruised and tired.

"Well, sounds like everyone is ready" Lily said with a sigh.

The group nodded.

They would take a train to America where Amy had rented a car, they would be arriving in Texas and driving to California then off to where ever was next?

"My mum sent my clothes to my aunt in America" Adelina said scratching her head "and Amy's"

"Yeah my mum sent my clothes to you're Mum" said Amy.

"My mum talk to James's mum and his mum talk to Remus's mum and they sent our attire to a post office in America" Sirius explained looking at the watch by the staircase.

"We should go get a carriage" Remus said grabbing Lily's arm. "You are the reason I am on this trip, you better stick with me" He said jokingly. Lily nodded and giggled a little.

Lily look to Adelina who was talking to Sirius, they looked almost devious, as if they had a plan.

"Prongs have you seen wormtail?" Sirius asked James.

"No, I haven't seen him this entire term actually" James replied.

"I never seen him return to our dorm" Remus added.

'_Where had peter gone?'_

Just then a pudgy blonde haired boy was seen at the Slytherin's heels.

"Is that Peter?" Lily asked pointing. Peter was drooling over snape.

"I hope not, because if so he needs a really good explanation" Remus said looking upset.

"What are you upset if he found new friends" Lily asked jokingly.

"Me? Oh no heavens no, I could care less, Pete is a shadow to me and James which gets very difficult" Remus explained "Like when you go to use the loo" Remus shook his head laughing. Lily found this funny and was laughing as well.

"I'm not going to be upset with him, Sirius and James will the one be arguing with him"

Lily bit her lip, what was Peter doing with the Slytherin's.

"I'll leave him for now, I'll get back to him after summer" Sirius said with a clenched fist.

James was giving Peter the same looks as Lily had once given him, a look full of hate and annoyance.

"I feel sorry for Peter, he doesn't know what he's got coming" Remus sighed.

Lily couldn't even begin to think of the _torture_ James and Sirius would put him through.

**So what did you think? Really? You liked it that much? WELL TELL ME IN A REVIEW! and then you get the next chapter. I am looking for 5 whole reviews, PLEASE and THANK YOU! )**


	12. Chapter 12: Shut her Up! Uh ok stop now?

**Here it is the long awaited chapter 12, sorry it took so long had some trouble ploading the site had been jackedup lol! Now in the Chapter it doesn't say much but it will, it will all fall into place. I hope you guys like it. READ & REVIEW**

They had found a carriage to fit the six of them.

"Lily, do you honestly think I would- never-"Amy exclaimed.

"Oh now hush up Morgan, we all know you did" Sirius said with a grin.

"I DID NOT" Amy objected-loudly.

"Ugh, yeah and I didn't snog half of the Hogwarts female population" Sirius said-proudly.

Amy rolled her eyes, but had a huge smile on her face.

'_Yeah she wants you to snog her'_

"Please give it a rest you two" Adelina pleaded as she read a letter from her mother.

"What's it say Adelina?" Lily asked with a yawn.

"It's not good news I can tell you that" Adelina said with a sigh.

"Eh, and what's not good?" James asked with his arm around Amy.

'_She doesn't look to happy' Lily though looking at Amy._

"She says that m-my rabbit 'puff puff' has –well passed away" Adelina said in an upset tone.

"Aw and I was sure he was going to live for at least another month" Amy said sarcastically.

"Its not funny" Adelina shot "He was very sick, but I guess he is in better hands now"

Lily had to hold in a giggle. Adelina had never had luck with pets, constantly hearing of a death or a loss. Lily begged Adelina to just buy a pet rock, she was sure she couldn't kill that-could she?

"I'm sure you'll get a new rabbit Addy" Remus said trying to comfort her.

"Thank _you_ Remus" Adelina said with a deep sigh.

'_Her rabbit dies Remus comforts her, hmm I should ask Sirius about killing someone in her family'_

Lily laughed at her own evil thoughts.

"What's so funny Evans?" James asked with a questioning look on his face.

"Adorable"

'_Nothing' _

"What's adorable?" Asked Adelina confused.

"What?" Lily asked in shock.

'_Good one Evans, you said it out loud'_

"You said 'adorable' what's adorable?" Amy asked looking very confused.

Lily pondered for a moment. "Peter" She shot "Peter is adorable"

Everyone wasn't buying it, James had a huge grin on his face and Amy had gone red with what seem to be stress.

"UGH!" Amy cried. "Lily you are the hardest person to crack do you know that-" Amy began but James put a hand over her mouth.

Amy bit James's hand "Owe"

"You have made me-"James found a new way to shut her up-with his mouth.

Lily was in shock, but it seemed Adelina and Sirius was in more shock. Lily's eyes were about to pop out of her head as she watched Amy and James snog, no not kiss, SNOG.

Adelina's mouth wide open as is she never expected a couple that was courting to go snog?

Sirius's eyes narrowed on James, his fist clenched.

"Prongs, public, Prongs" Sirius said through greeted teeth.

James and Amy finally broke apart both breathing heavily.

"Well- I have to- that was- Um" Is all Amy could manage.

James just looked to Sirius, a look of fear and-sorrow?

'This isn't making sense?' Thought Lily 'why is Sirius mad now? He should have been mad at the lake'

The Carriage had come to a jolting stop. "Well come now you lot" Said Amy rushing out of the door.

"Someone's a bit feisty now isn't she" Adelina said with a grin "I bet-"James put a hand over her mouth and gave her a warning look.

Adelina nodded as if they had a silent conversation.

"What was that about?" Lily whispered to Adelina as she stepped out of the carriage.

"Nothing" Adelina said quickly running to grab Remus's shoulder.

Lily sighed and rolled her eyes.

'_Eye roll two hundred eight five'_

"You coming Evans?" James called at her. Lily watched James as he wrapped an arm around Amy, Sirius practically biting his lower lip off.

"Yes, I'm coming Potter" Lily said emphasizing the 'Potter'

James just grinned.

"Ugh, how I loathe that boy" Lily said to herself.

"I doubt that so much" Said a familiar voice.

"What do you want Bellatrix" Lily said turning around to face the voice.

"Nothing Evans, just admiring your love for Potter" Bellatrix said with a dry laugh.

"If any other person-skip that- I mean if a 'person' were to tell me that I would retort" Lily said with a sarcastic laugh "But with you Bellatrix, I won't waste my breath"

"Poor Evans, say something as witty as that again and I'll take the air right out of you" Bellatrix said roughly passing by her.

Lily rolled her eyes and marched over to her friend.

"What was Bella telling you?" Sirius asked casually.

"Oh nothing just being the blazing mad Slytherin she is" Lily scuff throwing her arms in the air.

"She got to you this time eh Evans?" James asked with a hearty chuckle.

"Actually she was making fun of yo- yeah she got me "Lily said stopping herself.

James just shrugged, but Amy gave lily her 'There was more to it then that' look.

Adelina and Remus were in a deep conversation while Sirius was making some type of plan.

"Alright you lot ready to get on train?" Sirius asked anxious with excitement in his tone.

**so did ya like? I hope you did, the next chapter will be after like 4 REVIEWS. so please do, by the way I know this chapterwas short next eill be wayy longer! and wayy more ineteresting!**


	13. Chapter 13: Fakeing & Crying

**The next chapter after EXACTLY 4 REVIEWS see how good I am Ok READ & REVIEW**

** - - - -**

"Listen we need to catch the train" Sirius said motion towards the red stem engine.

"Of course" Lily said rolling her eyes.

'Eye Roll two thousand three hundred ninety eight'

"No, I'm not getting on until she admits it" Amy demanded at Lily.

"Amy I promise I'll give her some potions later she spit it all out" Sirius pleaded as the train began to close its doors.

"Ugh, well looks like you'll be here for a while" Lily said throwing her hair behind her.

"LILY ADMIT IT" Everyone yelled in unison.

"Fine, I admit that I might have- bewitch Amy's- tooth bush to hit her in the face" Lily sighed.

"THANK YOU" They shouted in unison again.

They all ran towards the train, barely making it.

"Heavens if I had missed this train, I would have murdered the lot of you" Adelina said brushing none existent dirt off her shoulder.

"Hush up Mcintire" Sirius said as they walked the corridor looking for a compartment.

Adelina huffed.

"Here's one" Amy squealed as she open the door to a compartment.

"Not exactly empty" said a round faced boy holding hand with a brunette girl.

"Frank, I haven't seen you around this year" Sirius said with a whole hearted wave.

"Now that the misses is on the watch, I'm usually studying or with her" Frank said waving to the girl.

"Hello Lily, with those two, I didn't expect that" The girl said pointing at James and Sirius.

"Well, they may be daft fools, but sadly they are my daft fools" Lily said with a light laugh.

The girl laughed "Of course, how are you and James hitting it off?"

Lily sighed "Like leaving a cat with an owl, not pretty" Lily laughed a little more.

"Of course" The girl said "Won't be much longer"

'What did that mean?' Lily just gave a confuse smile.

"So you and Frank how is that going?" Lily said taking a seat next to her

The girl took out her hand. "I'd say pretty well" She said showing Lily her engagement ring.

"Oh good for you Alice" Squealed Lily looking at the ring.

"Thank you Lily"

The boys, Amy and Adelina had stop talking to look at them.

"What's the fuss?" Adelina asked.

Frank just seemed to turn red in the face.

"Oh you're going to be Mrs. Longbottom is that so" Sirius said hugging Alice

She nodded "Frank asked me not more then last night"

"Frank Longbottom, you asked my dear friend here with out asking me first?" Amy said with a smile.

"I'm sorry Amy, if it makes you feel better I asked her mum and dad" Frank joked.

"Oh you're too witty for me Mr. Longbottom" Amy said waving her hands.

"I thought so" Frank said with a smile. "Well, you lot come in then, the train will be moving soon"

After many conversations on wedding plans, and Lily's birthday the train came to a jolting stop.

The friends said their good byes and made their way off the train.

"Would my lot of gits and prats please follow me" Sirius said waving his hands.

The group made a small circle next to the nine and three quarter platform.

"I've already bought the ticket for America " Sirius said handing each of them a piece of paper stated ' USA '

"Alright, it leaves in thirty minutes" Lily said looking at the ticket.

"Exactly, so we have to get a move on" Sirius said motioning for them to run.

The group grabbed their things and ran.

---

Barely making it on the train breathing heavily with sweat dripping down their faces; the group made their way to find a compartment.

"Found one" Adelina said still panting heavily. They stepped into an empty compartment.

Most of them just falling on to the seats more then setting.

"I feel like I just got the wind knocked out of me" Amy said with a deep breath,

"You'll be fine Morgan" Sirius said with his trade mark smirk.

Lily could tell that Amy was melting as Sirius put a hand through his hair, the look she gave him, not James.

It then occurred to Lily what had been going on.

"You're faking it" Lily exclaimed. They all looked at her.

"What?" Adelina asked.

"You're faking" Lily spat to Amy and James "You don't fancy each other, you're trying to make me jealous"

"Evans pipe down" Sirius spat waving a hand at her "You've obviously ran you're brain off"

"Oh clever Black, throw another witty remark" Lily laughed a sarcastic dry laugh.

"Lily, that is true" Amy admitted "No point in lying, I don't fancy James"

Lily smiled with triumph "Ha I knew it"

"Yeah, anyway I just wanted you to admit _you_ fancy James" Amy sighed "But you were taking to much time anyway, and I of course fancy- well you know-Sirius"

Sirius grinned "Really is that so Morgan"

"Oh like you didn't know Black" Amy spat with an embarrassed smile.

"Okay so I did, but I fancy you too" Sirius shrugged. Amy rolled her eyes.

"I knew about the plans" Sirius admitted. "If I didn't I would have murdered James" Lily nodded in forgiveness to Sirius.

She then jerked to head to look at Remus and Adelina.

"Don't look at me" they said in unison and then smiled at each other.

'_How cute, okay fine we'll let the not yet couple live'_

"Listen Lily, I did fancy you" James said and Lily scuffed.

"You did?" She spat "You did? James Potter you are a possible stalker"

"So I'm guessing you didn't find the love here?" Sirius asked hopeful.

"NO" Lily spat "I didn't care, I'm not and was not jealous of those two"

"Yeah right I doub-"Amy started but James once again shut her up; only this time with his hand not his mouth.

"Prong, get you're hand off her mouth" Sirius said protectively. James removed his hand from Amy's mouth.

"Listen, I've given up, that's what you wanted me to do, I kissed Amy" James took a nervous glance at Sirius "And I know that I can do better then you"

Lily's eye opened wide "Better?"

"Yes, I mean maybe you haven't noticed but there are hundred of girls at Hogwarts gog mad to snog me" James said with a shrug "you're hard to get game has gotten boring"

"I was not playing hard to get" Lily exclaimed "I wasn't playing at all, I hate you James Potter" Lily stormed out of the compartment finding another.

Lily slammed the door open in sobs.

**- - - - -**

**What ya think? Ok well- CAN I TALK PLEASE.. Thank you. Now If - CAN I TALK PLEASE- Phew ok so you liked it that much. well leave it in a REVIEW thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14: A Tour guide

**I of course know I am a horrible person for making this chapter so short, but I had to because next chapter is James POV it's short, but it switchs to Lily's which will make it much longer! Oh and more Drama ahead for you Drama lovers. If any of you don't wnat more Drama just leave it in a Review I am here to write what you like and what I feel.**

--

She looked up to see a girl with blonde hair and bright pink streaks looking at her in utter confusion.

Lily stared at the girls bright green eyes "Hello" Lily managed.

"Uh- Hi" The girl said looking at Lily almost with fear.

"I-I'm Lily, Lily Evans"

"I'm Kali, Kali Smith"

"Hello Kali" Lily said wiping her tears "How are you"

"I'm doing better then you are" Kali said with a sincere smile "here"

Kali handed Lily a handkerchief out of her pocket.

"Thank you" Lily said wiping the rest of her tears.

"Bad day?" Kali asked motion for lily to set down.

"You can say that, more confusing then bad" Lily sighed taking a seat.

"Well being confused is what I would call a bad day" Kali laughed.

Lily couldn't think of anything to she just blew her nose in the handkerchief.

"You can keep it" Kali said staring at the white cloth.

"Thanks" Lily said putting it in her pocket. "So what's you're story?

"I'm heading back to the united states for a wedding" Kali said pulling out a picture from her bag.

"My cousin" Kali said handing Lily the frame, of a young girl with green eyes blonde hair and a dazzling smile looking up at her waving. "What about you?"

"I'm supposed to be on my way to the most amazing road trip slash birthday trip" Lily took a breath "I've ever taken"

"You're not American though?" Kali asked sensing the British accent Lily was hiding.

"No, I am not American" Lily replied.

"Well do you have a tour guide?"

"No, I don't think we need one" Lily said "Do we?"

"I'm not sure where are you heading?"

" Texas and then California "

"The wedding I'm going to is in California "

"Really isn't that _random_"

"No not really" Kali laughed "But if interested I would be a happy tour guide"

"I'll ask my friends, we don't know the states very well"

"Sounds good" Kali said with a smile "By the way _Random_ is my middle name"

"It is?" Lily asked confused.

"No actually it's Mary, but it would be cool if it was" Kali laughed.

An hour had gone by of her and Kali talking about, America and the amazing things Kali wanted to show Lily and her friends.

"Oh wow, I should be getting back to them" Lily said looking at her watch.

"Yes, well talk to you later Lily" Kali said with a wave.

"Why don't you join me Kali?" Lily offered "I could introduce you and you're tour guide ideas"

"Sounds delightful" Kali said grabbing her bag and following Lily out of the compartment.

**You hate me I know, but you'll forgive me in Chapter 15, I promise you will! So REVIEW to get it ASAP because it's written and waiting!**


	15. Chapter 15: I fancy

**Here is it, James POV I think you can guess by amazing I meant long! so take it love it, and don't hate me, I just write it... lol READ & Review thanks!**

"Listen James you need to give it a rest" Amy said wrapping her arms around Sirius's neck.

"Easy for you to say Morgan you've got you're little snogging partner" James cried.

"Exactly" Laughed Amy. James scowled at her.

"Why must you be the way you are?" James asked, annoyed.

"And what way am I?"

"You're- you're the way that doesn't want me to get Lily that way"

Sirius let out a hearty chuckle. "Nice wording Prongs"

"James, I'm sure _'the way I am'_ is not the reason Lily denies she fancies you"

"And what is it than Morgan?"

"You're thick head" Laughed Amy "If you'd stop with this all mighty act I'm more then positive Lily would come around more easily then faking that you like her friend"

James rolled his eyes. He then smiled deviously like a light bulb had just gone off in his head.

"What, I know that look" Sirius said excited. "That look is never good"

Remus looked from his book and Adelina looked away from Remus.(she had been staring at him)

"James, that is the 'I have a idiotic plant that is going to end badly' look" Remus sighed.

"You're right I do have a plan Moony, but it is not going o end badly" James said with a smile. "I'm going to ask out the Martin girl that Lily despises so much"

"Her name is Kristy" Adelina commented "And that is not a good idea"

"And Why not" Asked James; with a questioning look.

"Because you're right Lily does despise Kristy 'prat' Martin, but she will not get jealous" Amy said with a sigh "She will just despise you as well"

Adelina nodded "Not a wise move young James"

James pondered for a moment "I'll think of something"

"You do that" Adelina and Amy said together. Remus and Sirius couldn't help but laugh at the girls' sarcastic tone.

"I will" Spat James, as he said that the door slid open and Lily walked in Kali at her heel.

"Hello, everyone" Kali said with a wave.

"This is Kali she is an American and has offered to be our tour guide" Lily explained to them.

Everyone waved at Kali and gave a faint 'Hello' and a smile.

"This is James" Lily said pointing at James. "That is Remus" Remus gave a quick wave and a polite smile, and a quick wave from his book. "That is Sirius" Sirius shrugged.

"That is Adelina and Amy"Lily said swaying her hand at them as if one person.

"Adelina Mcintire" Adelina said extending her hand "And that is Amy Morgan"

Kali shook the girls' hands and took a seat next to Adelina.

"Now listen, marauders and all" Lily said clearing her throat.

"I have plans for my birthday in which I do not plan having ruined by- by hooligans" Lily exclaimed "The hooligans being you three"

Lily pointed from Sirius, to James, then to- Amy?

"Me? Why me? I am not a hooligan" Amy exclaimed her tone upset.

"Oh yes you are, you and Potter over there making plans" Lily scuffed "To make me admit a LIE none the less"

"Lily don't get me started-"Amy started but Lily stopped her

"Listen Amy, I do not hate you, but you are on the 'to be kept an eye on' list"

"That's fair" Amy sighed "I deserve it"

"Yes you do, and you're 'I deserve it' act will not make me less upset at you so cut the dung"

"Cut the dung I lie that" Sirius said with a witty laugh. "I'm going to use that"

Lily smiled with a nod "Be my guest"

Sirius smiled "Hey Prongs"

"Yeah" James said looking up from his shoes which he had been staring at.

"Cut the dung" Sirius said with a serious face.

"Nice one Padfoot" James said sarcastically, he had a hint of- hurt in his voice.

"Hem-hem Anyway, as I was saying" Lily continued. "Kali will be helping us on our journey to California "

"That would be me" Kali said with another nervous wave.

"Hem-hem" came from James this time "Don't forget we have to go to Adelina's aunt to pick up her and Amy's attire"

"No, we don't and we're not" Lily shot at James.

"So what do you suppose, they go around stalkers?" James said with a bitter tone.

"No, I'm sure none of us would want that" Lily laughed.

"Actually I wouldn't min-"Began Sirius but Amy put a hand over his mouth.

"Yes Sirius we all know you would love to see Amy in her knickers" James finished for him.

Sirius nodded Amy's hand still over his mouth. "Shh… don't make me hurt you"

James and Adelina laughed a bit before Lily silenced them.

"Remus my love" Lily said making Remus' head jerk up hit book slam shut and a very stern look on his face appear.

"Hem, yes Lily?" Remus asked confused and a tad bit scared.

"You are on this trip because?" Lily was looking for him to finish

"I had to come or Sirius and James couldn't?" Lily didn't look happy "And because of course YOU Lily my 'dear' sweet friend"

Lily laughed a little; she then looked to Adelina who was rolling her eyes.

"Alright well I'm done with that" Lily said she shrugged and took a seat next to-oddly enough- James.

--

Two hours had gone by and the conversation was roaring with laughter. 

"Amy just admit it already" Lily laughed, Sirius was on his knees begging for her to admit it. 

"No, I will not" Amy cried with laughter "That is a rumor, mere gossip" 

"Right and I 'm not a werewo-"Remus stopped "I'm not a wear wool kind of person" 

James and Sirius made a huge sigh sounding relieved. 

"Wool is nice" Adelina said with a giggle. 

"Actually I-uh- despise wool" Remus said with a shrug of his shoulders. 

"Yes, I bought Moony here a wool sweater two days later I found it all -torn up- on his bed room floor." Sirius said with a wink to Remus. 

Remus pondered for a moment "I remember that old dingy red one-ugh I hated that thing" Everyone laughed. 

"Do you lot remember our first year?" asked James laughing. 

"How could I forget, the three of you were in the compartment and I of course knew you were trouble from the moment I laid eyes on you" Lily said putting her nose in the air and laughing "Except Remus of course" 

Remus smiled at her. "Thank you Lily" 

"Anyway" Sirius said "Do you remember the prank we pulled on you" 

Lily sighed "I still have the faint taste of rat dropping in my mouth four years later" 

James and Sirius burst with laughter; Remus gave Lily a guilty look and an apologetic smile. 

"Well guess what" James said though a fit of laughter. 

"What?" Lily asked with a sigh. 

"The prank wasn't meant for you, it was meant for snivellus" James laughed. 

Lily sighed "You know what I am not that fond of Snape, but I would it rather it'd been him that - very sad - that very smelly day than me" 

"Honestly Lily, I don't think it would have been that funny" Sirius laughed. 

"And why is that?" Lily asked. 

"Because-I-Never-Seen" James tried to manage "A-Eleven-Year-Old" 

Sirius had to finish "Run-Into-The-Wall-From-Rat-Poo" 

Adelina, Amy, Kali, and Remus all began to laugh. 

"I was in shock, what do you expect" Lily cried "I mean I was covered in rat dropping" 

Amy held her stomach "I remember that day- that was the day- you came back- saying- you- didn't- fancy- Because he played the prank- you didn't fancy-Remus anymore" Amy's laughter grew, but everyone else's stopped. 

Amy stopped laughing she knew what she had just said it was incredibly stupid. 

An awkward silence filled the compartment you could hear the trains railing clicking and the people outside talking. 

"So…" Amy said trying to break the silence. 

"I was eleven I mean C'mon what did you expect" Lily spat. 

"I-I'm not sure" Remus said looking quite distraught. 

"Listen it was four years ago, I mean Lily obviously doesn't fancy Remus anymore, she fancies James" Sirius said waving his hand. "She even tried to help me get you and Remus together" He said to Adelina. 

"I was talking about the rat droppings" Lily corrected him. 

"So..." Amy said once more "I think I'm going to find another compartment, maybe the trolley lady" 

Amy stood up "Yes I'll join you" Said Sirius standing up and walking out with her. 

"I could use a beverage" James said walking out behind Sirius. 

"My throat is awfully dry too" Kali said following James. 

"Well I need to use the loo" Adelina said in an almost upset tone. She her walked out her arms folded and huffing. 

Lily looked around, they had not meant to leave Lily and Remus alone, they had meant for Adelina to stay, but her and her over active bladder. 

"So..." Lily said sounding like Amy. 

"That was awkward and revealing" Remus said with a laugh. 

"Yes, indeed it was" Lily nodded with a sigh and a dry laugh. 

"Well, I mean it was in our first year, you fancy Ja- I mean other boys" Remus shrugged Lily knew not even Remus could make this seem less awkward. 

Lily set there to think about it, she had finally admitted to herself that she fancied James Potter for the last three years and she did fancy Remus in her first year and- well through the entire time at Hogwarts. Remus of course never showed any interest and then Adelina began to fancy him, and she could never do that to Adelina. 

"Yeah, I have" Lily sighed "But, who said it was just first year?" She said jokingly, was it a joke? 

Remus laughed "Yeah, ha yeah" 

Lily laughed as Remus rubbed his hands together. 

"Remus, I fancied you in our first year" Lily admitted. 

Remus laughed "I think we had found that out already" He said with a grin. 

Lily observed him for a moment his blonde hair more neat then James' and his clothing more tattered, he looked tired and worn out, but just as cute as always. 

Lily smiled and Remus could tell it was a warm smile a welcoming smile. 

"Lily, I fancy-"Remus stammered Lily's heart beat faster, was he going to tell her he fancied her? What would she do? 

-- 

**Llonger then anyt other Chapter in this entire story, but It's a cliffy HA HA... Don't hate me ! more drama and lot's more fancying lol **


	16. Chapter 16: Too Witty For Her Own Good

**I am so terribly sorry it took so long things have been almost chaotic, my mothers birthday is tomorrow and I had to shop for the past week, and I went to a Mariah Carey concert and that took some time and I just have been horrible to you poor readers, I hope you still love me? I don't think you did to begin with ANYWAY, here is chapter 16 and it is not super long, but I promise with all my heart if I get some good reviews the next one will be super long one!**

**Okay also some future chapter info, less drama more comedy, and a bit of aswkwardness. I know a lot of you hate me and expected him to say Lily, but hey you never know with this FF right I am constantly switching I am going to play with these characters emotions as much as I want, I am the puppet master HA HA okay LoL**

"I fancy Adelina" Remus said with a guilty look.

The smile on Lily's face did not fade she was happy he had said that, Lily could never hurt Adelina, and it was not a lust, or love, just a playground crush.

"I know" Lily said putting a hand on his "Now time for me to confess"

Remus was smiling but with fear, Lily could feel his hand shake, he was afraid of what she might say.

"I fancy James, but right now I'm a tad bit upset"

Remus burst with laughter "All this time, I thought you might actually despise our young James" He said hugging her.

"I know, I am ashamed of myself, don't tell him though, I want to and I will… eventually" She said putting a hand through hair and smiling.

"I won't I promise" Remus smiled.

"Thanks" Lily kissed him on the cheek as she did James and Adelina walked in.

Remus looked to James who looked as mad a child who can't have candy on Halloween. He had dropped a pastry he was eating and stormed off.

Adelina, who looked very calm, just shook her head and walked out.

Lily looked confused "Why is James upset?

"No idea, we should find everyone" Remus said standing up.

"Yes, we should I'll look for Adelina" Lily said standing up as well.

Lily nodded and they both walked out taking two separate paths.

Lily walked to a compartment near by making a lot of noise. She slid open the door and there found Sirius, Amy, and Kali laughing.

"Have you seen James or Adelina?"

"Yes, he's with the trolley lady" Kali said laughing. Lily shut the door and continued down to the cart at the end of the aisle.

She heard a male voice "I'll have another FireWhiskey –hiccup- Please"

"Alright but that'll be the last" the woman said grabbing a bottle.

Lily slipped passed the woman and into the compartment to see an already drunken James swaying- while the train was not- he quickly looked to the window as Lily walked in.

"Shouldn't you be off snogging Moony?" James asked staring the window.

"No, and I do-"Lily tried, but James stood up-swaying- and he took a deep breath.

"You Evans are nothing more then a know-it-all and are not worth my time- I am not going to try and make you love me because you, are not worth my energy" James finished.

Lily's heart sunk from her chest to her knees down to the floor.

"I'm just a know-it-all am I?" Her temper rising replacing her sadness "Well you James Potter are nothing more then a –a Chauvinistic pig, who's only real talent is making a fool out of himself" She stormed off her face felt hot and her eye watery.

She had been looking at her feet, not paying attention and had bumped into someone.

"Sorry" she said looking up to see Remus.

"Any luck with James or Adelina" Remus asked grabbing his book which he had dropped.

"No, he-he's –I hate him" She sobbed. Remus looked confused.

"What happened?"

"He told me I am a know-it-all and I'm not worth his time"

"Are we talking about the same James Potter, who devoted his life to Lily Evans, who tried to feed himself to the giant squid when you had turned him down for the hundredth time?"

Lily nodded as a single tear fell down her cheek.

"I'm sure he's not in a right state" Remus said wiping her tear with his sleeve.

"No, I hate him" Lily said trying to hold in the tears that so willingly wanted to come out.

"We should get back to the compartment" Remus said motioning for Lily to go first.

"Yeah, we should" She said passing him making her way to the compartment.

They made their way to the compartment, the conversation filled with laughter.

They had been talking for nearly an hour, but an awkward silence came over them.

"YOU TWO" Said Sirius sliding the door open. Amy followed Kali at her heel.

Sirius took a seat opposite Lily and Remus, Amy next to him and Kali next to Amy.

"Lily can you get me another butterbeer" Asked Amy.

Lily sighed "Yeah why not"

Lily stood up and walked outside looking for the trolley woman.

She had spotter her and was a sort of sprint, she came to a halt at the trolley; the woman had been cover James Potter.

"Excuse me can I two butterbeers" Lily asked the woman trying to ignore James.

"Of course dear" the woman said.

"Lily Evans" Snarled James. Lily laughed.

"Full name basis is it now James Potter" Lily said with a roll of her eyes

'Merlin I've lost count' thought Lily.

"Here you go dear" The woman said handing Lily two bottles.

"Thank you" Lily said handing the woman some silver "James Potter, or James 'fat head' Potter"

"I prefer fat head thank you" James said with a smile.

_'is he trying to be smart with me? WAIT is he trying to be smart?'_

Lily laughed at her own wittiness, now if she would have only said it.

"Listen, Evans- I just wanted to say" It was to late Lily decided to declare her wittiness.

"Are _you_ trying to be smart with me? Wait are _you_ trying to be smart?"

James' face was red "You know what Lily, I may be some daft pig to you, but you are some prissy perfect know-it-all OLD WINCH" James shouted. At this point Lily heard some one behind her.

"Fine James, I am, so be it, but-but" Lily couldn't finish, she couldn't speak.

Lily felt her anger turn back into pain. Her face wore it too.

She turned around to see Remus' confused face. She didn't want to say a word the only thing she could do was walk away. Her walk turned into a jog, she couldn't go far in a train.

**Lily, Lily, Lily, James was going to say he was sorry you proud idiot girl, I am so upset with you, oh well we'll just change that around later.. Oh and for everyone to know James played the "I'm over you scene" but he still loves Lily and has many more plans to win her heart away!**


	17. Chapter 17: Exchange Rates Did Vary!

**I know you must hate me, I took a horribly long time to get this chapter up.  
I know you hate me, I know, calm down, read this chapter, I made sure to make it long.  
So please try to find it in your hearts to forgive a girl with school, butjust so you know I left town, and I had to have my freind go to my house, send me my files in an E-mail just so I could post this.**

This chapter doesn't have a lot, it's just getting there mainly.  
and them exchanging ponds for dollars. It's fun the next chapter, laughs ahead, I am keeping the drama out until Ch. 20****

Here is some fun information, these kids chop, they hop till they drop, then it's time for bed, that is where it all begins, oh and I am staing true to some facts like Sirius in his sixth year, and James and Lily. So this Fic will be quite a long one. 

**--- **

Lily thought she had found the perfect place- the loo- she thought no one would dare disturb here in there as she thought out her problems. 

She thought wrong "Lily open up" Called Remus from the other side. "Adelina is not upset she was confused" 

"Not Lily-er- look in the next loo"She side trying to change her voice. 

"Very funny Lily" Remus said with no laugh "Open the door" 

"I'd rather not, thank you" Lily said with a sigh. 

"Fine, I'll be in the compartment with Sirius and the others" Remus sighed "Adelina and James are sobering up" 

Lily sighed. 

"What's going on with you Lily?" She asked herself. "You're acting like you're on a bad Sunday soap opera here. Everyone is, this is ridiculous, your going to tell James you should be friends; he obviously found the nerve to tell you you're not worth his time. 

You're going to apologize to Adelina, for doing nothing with Remus, You're then going to call your mum and tell her your birthday sucks" Lily sighed. 

"No, you are going to have fun, you are determined to have fun, you are not an old winch, you are going to have fun with Sirius, Amy and that Kali girl" 

'knock-knock' 

"Leave me alone Remus" Lily shouted. 

"Um, ma'am I need to use the loo" called a little girl from the other side. 

"Oh sorry" Lily said opening the door and stepping out, the little girl smiled and walked in. 

Lily made her way to the compartment in which Remus told her to go to. She slid the door to see Sirius, Remus, Amy, And Kali in deep conversation; James and Adelina asleep drooling near by. 

"Glad you made it" Sirius said motioning for Lily to set down next to him. 

Lily squeezed herself between Remus, and Sirius; Making Amy almost fall off. 

Kali giggled on the other side setting with the drool team. 

"Now, just because you and my mate had a row" Sirius whispered "Does not mean we are going to not have a good birthday bash" 

Lily nodded "Okay" 

"We are going to an American pub that Kali has been telling us about" Sirius said looking at Kali. 

"It's called 'a sports bar' but it's for quidditch" Kali informed them. 

"A sports pub?" Lily whined. "Why?" 

"Because that is the party, FireWhiskey and something Kali calls 'Voodka' sounds great" Sirius said enthusiastically. 

"Vodka" Kali corrected him. 

"Vodka voodka it's all the same" Sirius said rolling his eyes. 

"Alright, that's all very nice" Remus said looking at Lily "What do you want to do Lily?" 

"I don't know I'm not sure" She said with a shrug. 

"Well from what Adelina was telling me we have to go to Alabama to pick up their clothing" Kali said looking at Amy. 

"We don't have to if we can wash our hogsmeade clothing then I'll be fine, for a few days"Amy laughed. 

"There's amazing shopping in America " Kali said happily. "Well, cheap more then amazing" 

"Sounds good to me" Sirius said clapping his hands together making James stir a bit. 

"How much did everyone bring?" Lily asked curiously. 

"I have twenty galleons eight sickles and a knut" Sirius said with a shrug. 

"I have forty galleons and one sickle" Amy said proudly. 

"Amy's packing" Lily said with a laugh. "Well my mum gave me one hundred galleons before I left as a birthday gift" 

"No, you're packing" Amy said with a smile and Sirius nodded. 

"Well it sounds like you have around three hundred Dollars" Kali said to Lily. 

"Sirius, you have about eighty bucks, and Amy you have I'm going to guess around 

A hundred and twenty" Kali said to them "But exchange rates may vary" 

Every looked confused. 

"I'm sure you guys can buy some jeans, the necessities; and all that stuff" Kali said laughing. 

"Okay" Lily said still confused. "How long till' we get there?" 

"I'm guessing about another eight hours" Kali shrugged. 

"I'm tired" Yawned Lily. Her yawn was catching on Sirius, Remus, Kali and Amy yawned with her. 

Not long after they had fell asleep. 

- - 

The next day they had arrived at an American train station. The people there using words such as 'Totally, shut up, and used the word 'like' way to much' 

The streets unlike London , if you want to call them streets at all covered with filth and people sleeping on the ground, the cars horns beeping menacingly. 

They were walking the streets looking at the people around them. They had met a girl with bright purple hair a brilliant smile and bright green eyes. 

"Characters here in America " Kali laughed as the walked away. 

"Looks like my dear younger cousin Tonks" Sirius laughed. 

They were walking down a street named ' Ann arbor ' cars zooming by. The street had m 

Many shops filled with people. It reminded them of diagon ally, only louder, and with more rubbish on the street rather then in the bin. 

"I rather enjoyed you're little cousin Padfoot, she was—different" Remus said with a smile. 

"Moony you fancying my – what is she? - ten year old cousin" 

"Of course because I would love to spend some time in Azkaban" Remus laughed. 

Everyone chuckled or giggled at the comment. 

"I would like to spend some time in Azkaban" Sirius said with a serious face. "I can see it in the prophet now 'Sirius Black goes to Azkaban for killing Severus Snape' sounds good to me" 

Everyone laughed again, except James who said with a stern look "He's serious and I'm not introducing him" 

"I am, but hey maybe by then the ministry will realize I'm doing the environment a favor, 'Sirius Black helped environment by getting rid of grease hazard' eh?" 

They had stopped at a bank to exchange their pounds for dollars. 

"Okay Lily, you have three hundred dollars and five cents" Kali said handing Lily a roll of green paper. 

"James you have five hundred dollars" Kali said with a laugh as James took a very large roll of green paper. 

Of course James would have the most on the fact that his parents are rich through their ears and spoiled James because he was 'the pride of their lives, the light in their live, blah bah blah' 

"Adelina-" 

"I have eighty seven bucks, see I know this already" Adelina said with a smile. 

Lily smiled at Adelina, Lily and Amy knew one thing about Adelina not many others did. 

Adelina McIntire was born in the united state; she moved to London at the age of ten only a year before she began attending Hogwarts. Adelina grew to have an accent after a time of being in London for amount of time. Adelina always talked of her family in the states, most of them located in Alabama with her single mother after a nasty divorce. 

"Alright" Kali shrugged "Sirius hundred bucks, Remus hundred, Amy hundred fifty" 

Once they had gotten the slits of green paper Kali insisted on going to a Wal-Mart. 

--- 

**And there they are, America. Going to Wal-mart? I don't know all the facts but I know Wal-mart has been around for a long time. So HAHA to those who look to contridict me, I know I'm crazy. Okay REVIEW and get next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18:Wal Mart the Wonderland

**Here it is, Cha_p_ter 18, now I usually don't update on just 3 reviews, but I'm deperate, the site has been rather crazy.  
It takes 2 day to alert you that I have updated, I don't get the reviews until 2 days after you review, it is just ODD.  
Okay anyway keep review because I still enjoy hearing about what you think.  
Now here is Wal-Mart, I just loery loved it, I am very much Amy in this little scene right here.  
Nothing great happens hear just for Jwames... lol You'll see !**

**READ AND REVIEW **

Also a little info on next chapter:  
It will be much longer, much much longer, and when I promise a long chapter I BRING ONE lol  
A lot of tension, mostly sexual lol  
Motels and cracked marble. A few laughs, and lot's of flirting.  
(I just want to make Lily less mean and a little more flrty and open)  
Okay that is all for now, read please.

---

Kali dragged them to the nearest Wal-Mart. It was a gray building with a blue banner across and the words '**Wal-Mart, Great Prices, and Everyday Things'** in bold white letters.

Kali pushed open the door and Lily was the first to walk in; Lily was surprised at the size of it, it was very large, the ceiling looked about thirty feet, and cashiers standing gray at blue booths.

Rows of aisles filled with colored wrappers, tools, clothing, and much more.

Lily looked behind her to see James, Sirius and Amy with the same expression as hers.

Adelina and Remus were laughing at something Kali had said.

"Okay you lot" Kali said "we need two weeks worth the clothing"

Everyone nodded, Kali motioned for them to shop, and they were off!

Amy had grabbed Lily's arm dragging her to the clothing.

Lily looked through the racks; some of it was nice Lily found a pair of dark blue jeans with rhinestones around the pockets and on the back. She grabbed them in Adelina's size knowing she would love them.

Lily found a long sleeve button down blouse, with thin gray stripes and a white background. Lily looked to Amy who was holding what looked to be the entire store in her arms.

"Lily do you see the prices on this, I have an entire outfit for eight dollars" Amy squealed with joy "How ever much that is"

Lily looked to what she was holding; she had some what of sixteen tops and eight bottoms.

"I never was a shopper" She said to herself. Lily grabbed a pink T-shirt off the rack and threw it in an already full basket that Kali had brought to them.

Some of the pieces were very nice, other tattered or just plain ugly.

Lily was done and she was sure so was Amy; Lily dragged Amy away from the sales rack.

"Lily, there's more… So much more" Amy whined.

"Yes, anymore and you'll have less then a dollar to you're name"

"Ugh, You dreadful old winch"

Lily laughed "Yes, and I'm going to turn you into a sensible winch friend, with nothing to wear"

"I knew that was your evil plan" Amy said with a grin.

Lily was searching for the others. She turned down aisle ten 'Bathroom items: shavers, shampoos, and body wash' only to see Adelina buying ninety eight cent shampoo and conditioner.

"Adelina you get your clothing?" Lily asked picking up a bottle of shampoo to examine.

"Yes" Adelina sighed "you should see James and Sirius" Adelina shook her head.

"What've the oh-so pleasant marauders done now?" Lily asked annoyed rolling her eyes.

'_Ok new count eye roll ; one'_

"Oh just- uh just follow me" Adelina threw the shampoo in the basket and motioned for Amy to push it.

Lily followed Adelina to aisle twenty. As they made a turn into the aisle Adelina had to dodge an oncoming ball. It grazed her shoulder.

"Adelina, you okay?" Remus asked hitting James on the back of the head. Obviously James was the on who threw it.

"I'm fine" Adelina said rubbing her arms "Yeah, I'm fine"

"Good" Remus said coming to her aid, which was nothing because she was fine.

"Sorry about that ladies" Sirius said hitting James as well "Prongs has the worst aim, good thing he is a seeker not a beater"

"I agree" Amy said with a laugh, James scowled at them both.

"It was an accident, Sorry Addy" James said sympathetically.

"I know, and I forgive you James" Adelina said rolling her eyes "You uncoordinated buffoon" the last said under her breath, only Lily and Remus had heard her, which explained while they were the only ones laughing.

"Where's Kali?" Amy asked looking confused at Lily and Remus.

"Right here" Kali said turning the corner. She was holding a tooth brush in one hand and a bottled water in the other "And set to go, how about you?"

Kali looked at the cart; there were two, one for the girls filled with skirts low rise jeans and tights tops. The other filled with jeans, shirts, and socks.

"I hope to the shopping lord that you six are done" Kali said in shock, because Lily knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Yes, there is more then what you see" Lily laughed "Loads more"

Kali sighed "Well let's check out"

"Huh?" James said.

Kali laughed "Pay for the items in which you plan to take with you"

"_Oh_"

"Yes we're ready" Remus said with a smile he grabbed hold of one cart as Lily took the other.

Kali was the leader of this shopping trip leading them to the cashier at booth eleven.

The group took turns emptying their carts, girls and boys paid separately with each item was a 'click' and the woman wearing a bright blue vest. She had green eyes just as bright as Lily's and platinum blonde hair. White skin and light freckles on her cheeks and nose.

Her name tag read 'Tiffany Breaks'

"Interesting last name" Sirius said reading her name tag.

"I know right" The girl said her voice soft and some what similar to Kali'

**'_Click_' '_click_' '_check_'** "Alright that will be eighty seven dollars and twenty eight cents"

Remus evened out the cost between the boy's things.

The boys handed Tiffany a certain amount of green papers.

"Thank you for shopping at Wal-Mart" Tiffany said with a sigh and a roll of her green eyes.

'_Ha ha I like this girl already'_

"Okay now for the girls" She said with a smile

_'**Click' 'click' 'click' 'click' 'click' 'click' 'click' 'click' 'click' 'click' 'click'**_

"Think we may have over shopped girls?" Lily said with a laugh.

"No –_**Click**-_ Not –_**Click**_- _That_ –**_Click_**- Much" Tiffany said through the clicking.

_**'Click' 'click' 'click' 'click'**_ "Bloody hell" Groaned James.

After about a million more Clicks they finally paid the amount being 'One hundred dollars and thirty cents' Which Lily, Amy, and Adelina split the cost.

"Finally we're out of there" Groaned James "It was fun sure, but- click ugh"

Everyone laughed. They walked out of the Wal-Mart and on to the open streets.

"So where to next?" Sirius asked taking a breath of the fresh air.

"I think we should get rooms, somewhere cheap, budget until California " Kali said grabbing a news paper.

"Look a motel just opened up not far from here" Kali said pointing to an ad on the news paper. "It looks clean and cheap"

Lily grabbed the paper "The Happy Inn"

"Listen not exactly dynasty but it should do the night, and tomorrow we rent a car" Kali said with an unreadable look. Lily shrugged her shoulders.

"One night is nothing let's get a move on" Sirius said with pure excitement in his tone.

Lily couldn't help but smile as James frowned; he looked down at his shoes not paying attention. Everyone else seemed fine with the Inn , almost ecstatic.

"Oh sorry "Lily heard James say guessing he had bumped into some one.

Lily turned to see a girl with brown hair, and hazel honey eyes being lifted from the ground by one bedazzled James Potter.

The girl looked about 5'6 and was wearing tight fitted jeans with a dark pink T-shirt on.

"No harm done" Said the girl brushing herself off. "I'm Allison Kreet"

James choked "Jwames Pwotter" Allison laughed "James Potter"

"Nice to meet you James, you're not from around here?"

"N-no, actually London , England "

"Come a long way just to see a Wal-Mart" Allison laughed and James smiled.

_'James, James still the same daft James'_ Thought Lily as James ran a hand through his hair, ruffling the back.

"Actually we're on our way to – uh somewhere"

"Ah I was born in somewhere how interesting"

'_Ah I was born in somewhere; my shirt is to tight blah blah blah street walker'_

"James my dear friend, we have to get a move on" Sirius called at him almost sounding annoyed.

"Yeah- well I have to go, hope I see you around" James said with a smile, a wave and his trademark hair ruffle as he walked off.

"Yes, by Jwamez Potter" Allison said laughing as James walked of red in the face.

---

**You know what I've noticed, I make these things longer then the chapters, oh well!  
So that was it next it getting to the Motel and a lot of develish flirting.  
I just loved the name by the way "The Happy Inn"  
It just sounds dreadul doesn't it? lol **

**OK REVIEW GET NEXT CHAPTER YOU KNOW THE DRILL**


	19. Chapter 19: The Happy Inn isn't so happy

**Here it is, the chapter I promised you with the motel madness.  
Nothing dirty, but VERY flirty. Mostly Lily, well Adelina is really pushing for Remus.  
The next chapter will be Funny/Dramatic/and heartbreaking.  
So you know the drill: READ AND REVIEW get next Chapter :)**

**---**

Kali had gotten them two cabs; Lily, Adelina, and Amy in one and Sirius, Remus, James, and Kali in the other. Ten minutes later when they stepped out of the cab few of them cringed. (Adelina and Amy) and others just sighed.

It was a grey building with a flickering open sign; it was horribly scary on the out side.

Once they open the doors a smell of lavender and vanilla filled their nostrils.

Inside was a small television facing one very large red sofa, opposite the setting area was a brown desk, with a large brown board behind it glittering gold (Which Lily noticed to be keys), a man setting behind it, he had a round face with a large mushroom like nose,

Frizzy brown hair and brown bug like eyes. He was wearing a name tag that read "Bill' But the sign on the counter said "Manager Bob" Everyone found this somewhat disturbing.

Kali marched up to the desk "Hello… Erm… Sir"

The man grunted "I'm Ted, Bob is the Manager and Bill had to go out of town"

Kali smiled "Hi Ted, I'm here to get a room, now if you can see behind me" Kali motioned towards the group "I have a few with me, and I was hoping for a good price"

Ted grunted again "Nope" Kali sighed, she pondered for a moment and spoke again her voice more innocent then the last time.

"Well then how much for two rooms?" She asked a huge smile played on her face.

"Eighty bucks" said Ted "But it's only two per room, unless you get a suite"

Kali's face was no longer sweet but more annoyed. "Why?"

Ted's face eased "It's not me, it is some type of health hazard" Adelina gasped once Ted had said it.

"Calm down Adelina" Sirius whispered.

Kali returned her face to angel like state "Ted, I have practically no money, and I am a freshman in college and I am here to visit my aunt who is very sick"

The man looked some what sympathetic "Listen" He sighed.

Kali smiled, she knew she had done it.

"I'll give you one suite, for the regular price, and two rooms half off" Ted had a half smile "Business has been slow"

Kali squealed with joy.

"By the way, you're a terrific actress" laughed Ted, Kali nodded with a smile.

"So how much is that?" Kali asked.

"One hundred and thirty" Ted sighed "Don't make noise, and be out early"

Kali nodded and Ted handed her three gold keys from behind him. Ted pointed them in the direction.

Kali turned around gathered the money and handed it to Ted "Thanks a lot Ted"

Ted nodded, and Lily was sure she seen him smile.

Kali quickly pushed them away from the desk to the red sofa "Who's with who?"

Everyone looked confused. "Who's sleeping with whom?" Kali asked

Everyone murmured in understanding. Kali sighed in annoyance.

"Alright, I'm going to leave this up to the birthday girl" Kali handed the keys to Lily.

Everyone's face's bore a different look; Adelina looked hopeful to be put with Remus, James looked afraid to be with Kali, Sirius looked excited expecting to be with Amy, and Amy looked happy as if she were going to be with Sirius.

"So, this is the thing, we fit three in one and two in the others" Kali sighed.

Lily nodded. "Alright so"

Lily took into thought, she didn't want to be with James, and James doesn't like Kali, so obviously she and James would be sharing a room.

Lily picked one of the keys that had the numbers '112' engraved and handed it to Kali.

"Kali and James" James groaned and Kali laughed.

"You're evil Evans" A laughing Kali cried "Pure evil"

Lily nodded with a giggle. "Well I am going to ask, Remus who would you like to stay with?"

Adelina smiled with hope. Remus pondered for a moment "Does it have to be a female?"

Lily decided it would be fun to watch Remus squirm, if only for a moment "Yes"

Remus bit his lip "I pick Sirius"

Sirius laughed, then it had hit him "I am not a girl!"

Remus chuckled "You are to me mate"

Sirius glared "Pick again Moony" he spat. Remus sighed shook his head and coughed (trying to buy time?

"Lily you figure it out, I am horrible at making decisions" Remus groaned.

Lily nodded, obviously she could put Remus with Sirius and she, Adelina and Amy could take the suite. But then again she could torture the girls, and take both of their favorite blokes.

Lily smiled an evil smile, she was going to make evil of herself, but both Amy and Adelina deserved this. She took the larger gold key which had a large 'S' on it and the number '114' on it and slipped it in her pocket.

She gave the other key to Adelina who quickly smiled at Remus.

Until Lily said "Adelina and… Amy" Amy groaned and Adelina shot Lily a horrified look.

"Sirius, Remus and I will be taking the suite"

Sirius frowned for a moment then punched the air "The suite" he laughed.

Remus shrugged "Very well"

Lily smiled; she disliked Sirius at some point and loved him at others.

"Alright then you lot let's go" Lily rounded them; they walked down the corridor which had two doors on each side only four feet away before the next two. Each door had a number like the keys.

The walls were a sky blue with a purple trim, and cherry wood doors.

The carpet outside was a deep navy blue. Lily thought it wasn't too bad, until she saw something that made her and the rest want to laugh, actually they did laugh.

On the sky blue walls were pictures, pictures of cats playing poker. They were still pictures of course, being a muggle hotel, everyone gathered around the picture of the cats.

"This is ridiculous" Lily laughed. Sirius silenced her with his hand.

"This is getting interesting" He whispered to them "I think the Persian has a full house"

Everyone roared with laughter, it was just something they didn't see often, even in the wizarding world.

They had made their way to 'S114' which was right next to '112' and Adelina and Amy announced they were in '113' and they both winked at Sirius and Remus, Remus just raised and eyebrow as if wanting to laugh. Sirius of course gave them a smile.

Lily waited for Kali to open the door to her room, James walked in first pouting the whole way, Kali walked in telling the other they were safe.

Adelina and Amy stocked into their room still upset. Once it was just Lily, Remus and Sirius; Lily opened the door putting the key in just as Kali had done.

The room wasn't Hogwarts or home, but it was nice and probably nicer then Adelina and Amy's room. The carpet was a deep red with pink flowers, the walls mint green, silver lamps and pictures of sadly no, not the cats, which Sirius expressed he was sad about, but a picture of a flower, just one single pink rose. There was another large cherry would door which Lily guessed to be the bathroom. Everything was great…

Except for one tiny problem, there was only one bed.

"This is just what Amy wanted" Lily sighed. Sirius chuckled.

"I think Adelina wanted this a bit too" Chuckled Remus.

"Okay, now what Evans?" Sirius sighed. "One bed, and no cats playing poker, my night has been ruined!

"I guess, we could… share the bed?" Lily suggested. "And Sirius, the black one with white paws had a royal flush, so who cares" Lily laughed.

"No, the Persian was playing it smooth" Sirius said in a Serious voice.

"Padfoot shut up" Remus spat "what about the sleeping arrangement?"

"It looks like a very large bed, we could, just… share?" Lily coughed.

Sirius smiled, and Remus looked relaxed, as if it were nothing.

"Listen Lils, I take you like a sister, sure a very attractive sister my best mate wants to shag, but a sister all the same" Sirius laughed "so I'll share a bed with ya'"

Lily nodded, she was happy to hear Sirius didn't feel odd, but Remus?

"I-I'll share a bed with you, Padfoot what night is it?" Remus asked in a stutter.

"It's a half, don't worry" Sirius said patting Remus on the back.

Remus sighed with relief and said "Yes, I'll share a bed no problem"

'_Perfect, this should be fun; I wonder how James and Kali are doing?'_

- - -

Ten minutes later Sirius appeared from the bathroom dressed in his pajamas.

It was Lily's turn, and Remus agreed to dress in the room while Lily took the bathroom.

Lily opened the door to see a medium sized bathroom, a stand up shower, a marble sink (which was cracked) and a toilet.

'_New my foot' _Lil_y_ thought as she touched the cracked marble. Lily paid no further attention to the bathroom she dressed and stepped out.

"Holy beans" Lily said shocked. Remus was still some what stalkers; he had his trousers on, but was shirtless.

"SHIT" Remus yelped. He quickly grabbed his shirt and threw it over himself. "Lily, I-I you didn't tell me you were coming out"

Lily nodded "It was my fault, I should have called through the door" Lily said shaking her head.

Remus didn't respond he just took his socks and went into the bathroom. Sirius sat on a small armchair near the bed laughing.

"So what'd you think of Moony?" Sirius laughed. Lily thought back to seeing Remus' shirtless.

He was white. He wasn't like what Lily thought James to be (athletic and muscled, abs, and a six pack) He was skinny, not bony, just flat, nothing special but very cute.

"Scrawny" Lily said shortly, this only made Sirius laugh harder.

"What's so funny?" Remus asked walking out of the bathroom.

"S-Sc-Scrawny" Sirius managed. Remus just chucked. Lily mentally whipped her forehead; Sirius had been too daft with laughter to finish.

"Anyway" Lily cleared her throat "bed time boys"

Remus smiled "Yes mum" Lily giggled and playfully slapped Remus' arm. Sirius had stopped laughing.

"Can you two get a room?" He said then shaking his head "Wait, we have one, can you two stop flirting?"

Remus just rolled his eyes, and Lily jumped on the chair where Sirius was setting "What if I flirt with you dear Padfoot, what would our beloved Prongs do?"

Lily grabbed Sirius around the neck, her face only inches from his. "Miss Evans, have you turned into a mad flirting machine?"

"Maybe I have… Or maybe" Lily heard Remus give startling cough.

Lily turned her head to see him standing there, he looked some what annoyed.

Lily shrugged turning back to Sirius. He had a devious smile.

"Or maybe what?" He pressed on.

Lily felt a soft pillow underneath her that had been in Sirius's lap "Or maybe… I might do this" She leaned in closer; she could feel Remus' eyes widen.

Lily pulled the pillow and hit Sirius in the head "OWE" He bellowed.

"Mr. Black did you think I was going to kiss you?" She laughed "I thought Potter was your best mate?"

Sirius laughed "Best mates are easy to replace"Remus didn't laugh he just had a look of shock on his face, Lily guessed he was still wearing from when she was too-close-for-comfort with Sirius.

Lily leapt off Sirius's lap and onto the bed "Alright you two bed time"

Sirius coughed "I think I need, I need something from James, and I'll be right back" He jumped off the chair and out the door.

"Amy" Chorused Remus and Lily. They then burst with laughter.

Lily scooted more to the left leaving a large space between her and Remus as he got in bed.

"I won't bite, at least not _tonight_" Remus said with a small laugh. Lily bit her lip scooting not more than three inches closer. Remus just smiled.

"Night Remus"

"Night Lily"

They turned off the table lights, and out their heads down.

'_I wonder what everyone else is doing.'_

**_---_**

**_Dun dun DUHAAHHH_...  
Ha ha cliffy, well not actually. Next chapter is something no one expected but everyone wanted!**

**WHOOPIE! okay REVIEW for next chapter...**


	20. Chapter 20: In One Night

**READ BEFORE READING! **

I realy enjoyed writeing this chapter, it is the longest one I ever wrote, this is the longest I will ever writer, I was thinking about cutting it into two chapter, but I wanted the title for this entire chapter.  
I know the title doesn't explain or hint anything, but that is what I wanted, I wanted you to be completely left in the dark, so when you read it you can go "Oh MY GOD" or my personal favorite "Jesus christ cheese and Rice!"  
So do not tell me this was short, because I know it is not, it is 8 pages on Word, that is a lot!  
You won't get another chapter for atleat a three days because this one took a lot of homework time from me, so I need to make up for what I've lost.

**

* * *

**

It was dark and Lily could feel body heat next to her.

As she opened her eyes she saw something so unexpected; a shirtless Remus Lupin sleeping next to her. Lily picked her head up slightly to see a dozed off Sirius Black, smudged lipstick on his face as he drooled into his pillow.

'_So he pushed Remus next to me'_

Lily laughed as she watched Sirius smudge the already smudged lipstick from his lips to his cheeks. She then looked to Remus half naked, his scrawny body next to her; he looked so uncomfortable his head turned one way his arms under him and his face etched with pain.

'_Poor Remus, what's he dreaming?'_

"mumum ayay" mumbled Remus. Lily's face grew with pleasure; Remus might be a sleep talker.

"Remus?" She asked her sleeping friend.

"Mhm" He grumbled sleepily. Lily knew this was it she could ask him anything, and he wouldn't remember in the morning.

"How much does James really like Lily?"

"He's madly in love with Lily" Mumbled Remus, Lily smiled he couldn't lie, he was asleep.

"Remus" Lily wanted to know this for sometime, Remus hadn't always fancied Adelina, in their fourth year he confessed to fancying someone, but never told her who, this would be the time to find out.

"Mhm" Remus took one hand from underneath him and placed it on his chest.

"Who did you fancy in fourth year?"

"Lily" Mumbled Remus, and Lily's eye opened wide "but, don't tell James"

A smiled played across Lily's face, Remus fancied her, or did.

"Who do you fancy now?" she couldn't help herself.

Remus now brought his other hand up running it through his hair and mumbled "Lily"

Lily's eyes felt like someone was pulling them open as Remus mumbled the answer.

'_Good job Lily, now you know great, now you have to walk around knowing you may be ruining Adelina's love life good job Lily!' _lily thought hysterically. _'You don't fancy Remus… Do you?"_

Lily couldn't go back to sleep now, she had to get up. As Lily stood up to get out of bed, a horrible cracking noise was made.

Remus and Sirius stirred a bit, but thankfully didn't wake up. Lily slowly set her foot on the carpet then the other. She lifted her body from the bed now standing.

"Phew" She sighed in relief "Good thing I didn't wake-" Lily had tripped over a cord that lead to the lamp which came crashing down as well, breaking glass and a fallen Lily had woken Remus up.

"Wha" He said sleepily rubbing his eyes. "L-Lily"

Lily slowly picked herself up from the ground "Hey Remus"

"W-what are you doing?" He asked rubbing his eyes more. He rubbed his chest then his eyes popped out "Oh shit" He said grabbing the pillow and covering his bare chest.

Lily grinned "I've already seen your chest, I- I actually woke up to it Moony" Lily laughed.

Remus' cheeks turned red "Sorry- Lily what are you doing on the floor?"

"I feel- I was getting out of bed to- use the bathroom and I fell." Lily said slightly blushing.

Remus furrowed his brow "Oh- alright well uh, I-I'm" Remus slurred his words "doyouwanttogogetbreakfast?"

"Huh?" Lily asked with a laugh.

Remus cleared his throat "Do you want to go get breakfast?" Lily bit her lip "I mean since we're both up" Lily felt her heart jerk "You don't have to I was just-"

"Yeah sure" Remus smiled broadly. "Let me put some clothes on"

"Fantastic" Remus beamed at her, Lily felt horrible as she walked into the bathroom grabbing some jeans and a shirt before closing the door.

'_How'd you get into this?'_ Though Lily angrily as she slipped on her jeans. _'Breakfast fine, but you can't lead him on Lily, you can't do that to Re- Adelina.'_ Lily slipped on her pink T-shirt.

"Here we g_o" _Lily said to herself as she opened the door. She poked her head to see if Remus was dressed this time, she saw him staring into a mirror.

"Jesus Moony, you'll be an idiot if you don't tell her" He said to himself, he had obviously not seen her. "But if you do James could kill you and that is not a good thing either." He was just running his hands through his sandy blonde hair as he fussed with the button of his white shirt, and clasped his black belt on his jeans.

Lily pulled her head back closing the door. That was the moment she wished she would have just stood home with Petunia and watched black and white muggle movies.

"Fantastic" She whispered to herself "You've just decided you fancy James, now Remus drops Adelina and decides he's going to tell you he loves you… Fantastic, you should just go run full force into a WALL." She said the last bit in a quiet scream.

Lily gathered her thoughts knocking on the door slightly, and then in the loudest whisper she said "Everybody decent?" She waited for a reply, when the door swung open.

Remus stood there beaming; he then bowed slightly motioning for Lily to leave the bathroom. Remus offered Lily his arm, which she took hesitantly.

"Should we wake the others?" Lily asked in a choke as Remus opened the door to the corridor.

Remus frowned "If you'd like" Lily felt horrible, she didn't want to be alone with Remus, but Remus obviously wanted to be alone with her.

"No, I just- never mind let's go" Lily couldn't break his heart, but she could try to explain that they weren't meant to be.

They walked down the corridor into the lobby, which was deserted; Bob Bill Ted must have gone home? Remus opened the door and waited for Lily to walk through first.

"Thank you Remus" She said with a smile, he followed her taking her arm one more.

Many thoughts ran through Lily's mind.

'_This is it, you've fallen for James and your in love with Remus good work Lily, I'm soo proud of you'_ Lily continued to insult herself the entire walked to small dinner they had seen on their way to the motel. '_You're such a good friend having a secret breakfast with your best friend's crush, oh yes Lily you're going TO HELL FOR this, I'm sure of it'_

Remus most of noticed the look on Lily's face. "Are you okay Lily?" He asked in a concerned tone. Lily looked up at him, his face wore confusion, fear, and concern all in one, Lily knew Remus did care for her, so he did, they had always been friends, since second year they had been study partners, homework tutors, and friends.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Lily said as Remus opened the door to the dinner, the doors were glass with a silver handle, inside it was large, round tables with booths surrounding the tables, the color theme was white, blue, and silver. Which reminded Lily of something Petunia once wore, it looked horrible with her giraffe like neck. Thinking back to this made Lily chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Remus asked as a grin played across his face.

"Nothing, just thinking about my retched sister."

"Daisy was it?" Remus asked with a confused look. Lily smiled and let out a small laugh.

"Petunia actually, our mother had this thing about flowers!"

"I can tell, but Lily was perfect for you" Remus smiled down at her "You're very beautiful, like a Lily." Lily wanted to cry right there and then, she wanted to rip her eyes out and feed them to a bum.

"Thank you" Lily managed controlling her tears, and the feeling to run screaming.

"How many?" A pudgy woman asked, she had black thin glasses, and a mushroom like nose, she had her hair in a hair net.

"Just two." Remus replied, and the woman led them to one of the booths.

"Ally will be your waitress." The woman said walking away.

Awkward silence had swept over them as the woman walked away. Almost ten minutes had gone by before an unexpected young woman broke it.

"What would you like this morning?" Asked their waitress, and Lily stood their shocked.

It was the girl from Wal-mart the one James had bumped into.

"I remember you" Ally said pointing her pen at Lily "You were with Jwames" Ally laughed.

Lily remembered Ally; she was the street walker James had been flirting with.

"Yes, I'm Lily, and this is Remus" Lily motioned towards Remus. Remus smiled waved and gave Lily a questioning look; Lily figured she must've looked upset.

"Hi Remus, so I should take you're order, wait-"Ally slapped herself "You need menus"

Remus raised an eyebrow, this made Lily laugh, and she loved the kind of people who weren't use to muggle ways.

Ally handed Lily and Remus two sheets of paper with the words '**Breakfast**' in bold blue letters, at the bottom was a list of things to eat. Ally walked away giving them time to order.

"Remus what would you like to eat?" Lily asked as Remus stared at the paper.

"Bacon, eggs, and a glass of pumpkin juice" He replied. Lily giggled.

"The eggs and Bacon I can get, but the pumpkin juice I doubt." She tried to suppress her laughter and succeeded as Ally walked back.

"Do you know what you want?" Ally asked holding her parchment and pencil.

"We both want the breakfast platter, with two orange juices please" Lily replied with a very fake smile. Ally returned it with a genuine one and wrote down the order, then walked away.

"I hate that girl." Lily whispered to herself, but Remus had heard her.

"Why?" He asked a grin on his face.

'_Hearing like a dog this one, what the hell.'_

"She's… a tart!" Lily replied angrily. Lily knew that wasn't the reason, nor was it a good fake on at that.

"Oh that makes sense, you barely know the girl." Remus laughed.

"Exactly"

Remus just sighed, and with this Lily scooted closer to him, she didn't even know she was, she just did. Lily was now right next to Remus, leaving almost no elbow space for him. Lily could feel Remus tense.

Remus was no longer looking at Lily, and Lily knew why she was too-close-for-comfort.

Although Lily knew Remus felt awkward, she was almost sure she could see a smile from the corner of his face.

Ally returned to the table holding two plates and two glasses filed with food and orange juice. She set the plates in front of them and the glasses, with a warm smile she walked away.

* * *

They had eaten their food and drank their drinks, they waited for Ally to return with the check, in this time Lily scooted away for some space, she had been so close she had almost poked Remus with her fork. No conversation was made while eating, just some awkward coughs and sighs. 

"Lily- I've been meaning to tell you something" Remus spoke up.

Lily was sure he was going to tell her something she wasn't sure she wanted to hear, and in the time it took Remus to speak Lily tried to work it all out in her head.

'_Lily Evans, Remus likes you, you like J- James is an idiot, why are you waiting for James to change when you know it's never going to happen? Remus is a great guy, he likes you and you obviously like him. You've been great friends, what is stopping you? Oh right, ADELINA'_ Lily mentally slapped herself.

"L-Lily, I really like you" Lily decided to play dumb.

"I really like you too" She said and in her tone Remus knew she meant as a friend.

Remus leaned in closer, but Lily didn't pull back her face so close to his.

"I can't" Remus whispered" But I want too" Lily kept her face as straight as possible showing no emotion until knowing what to say.

'_Alright Lily, what do you do now? The clock is ticking! Who means more? Remus or Adelina? Best friend or a new boyfriend, oh it would break both Adelina and James' heart'_ Lily let a smile play across her lips as she decided to was best, but first a question.

"Remus, what would you do about James?" She asked, as the smile stood there locked in place.

Remus looked hurt, as in a way of '_How-could-you-bring-James-up_?'

"I-I" Remus took a deep breath "I'd never hurt James"

'_I KNEW IT! So he likes you, but he wouldn't hurt James'_

"So I wouldn't tell him" Lily's eyes opened wide, as if she had seen a ghost, Remus had just said he would… betray, lie, and manipulate James to be with Lily.

"Lily?" That was Remus' voice. Lily turned to look at him, but all she saw were pools of blue, Remus had kissed Lily, which was much unexpected, but welcomed, Lily didn't pull away. But she was the one to break them apart after five long minutes.

Lily cleared her throat, panting slightly.

Ally returned to the table, she handed Remus the bill; Remus grabbed money from his pockets and dropped it on the receipt. He stood up and hurried to the bathroom.

"What did you- just _do_?" Lily cried to herself "You just snogged Remus, Remus Lupin!" Lily pulled out her hair. "You're the worst friend ever!"

The last five minutes played over and over again in Lily's mind.

'_Adelina is going to hate you, and I don't blame her, I mean how, well he's the one that kissed you but, she won't care! She'll just say 'You betray me Lily' which is pretty much what you did!'_

Ally had come to take the bill, and as she did Remus had returned from the bathroom.

Lily stood up and Ally waved at them as they exited the building.

* * *

Walking back in almost complete silence, but just as Lily opened the motel door Remus spoke. 

"I'm sorry Lily" He said his voice scared and hurt, but his face looked regretful.

"I- I'm sorry" Lily sighed "I'm sorry that I led you on"

Remus shook his head furiously "You did not, in no such way did you!"

"Yes I did" Lily cried "I did Remus, I led you on, I was flirting and just a complete sl-"Remus cut her off.

"Very well, but James is my best friend I should have known better" Lily shook her head furiously.

"No Remus you wouldn't have tried if I didn't-"Remus cut her off once more.

"I've felt this way for two years now Lily, any flirting you may have done did nothing, nothing but made me feel worse for loving you" Remus hung his head.

Lily by now had let the motel door go; she had wrapped her arms around Remus in a hug.

"Remus, I love you too, I will always love you" Lily whispered in his ear, she still had him in a tight embrace.

"Lily, I don't mean it like that" Remus whined "I mean I _love you_"

Lily felt tears want to rush from her eyes, but she held them back, how could all this happen in _one night_?

"I know" She said in a weary voice "I- I mean it- I mean it in the same way"

Remus pulled back from her, the most unreadable look on his face.

"What doe's this mean?"

"I don't know Lupin, you're the smart one?" Lily laughed half sobbing.

"So we're going to lie?"

"I don't want to"

"So we're going to tell them?"

"I guess" Lily sighed "not now though"

Remus nodded in agreement, and a grin on his pale face. "Lily?"

"Yeah" Lily asked as she wiped away stray tears.

* * *

Another ten minutes went by the two staring at each other. 

Remus cupped her face in his hands "I love _you_"

'_Did he really mean it? I can't tell, I mean now it feels like James sayi_ng _it'_

"I-I love you too Remus" She said with a gulp of built up saliva. Remus leaned his head towards her for a kiss. The kiss lasted for five minutes (but felt like a million) until the sounds of the street awoke them to reality making them break apart and walk upstairs-hand in hand- they made their way.

* * *

**do you hate me? do you love me? Do you want to throw pieces of broken glass at me? Well if so BOOHOO on you!  
I did what I felt best, I wanted this, I wanted this soo bad, I love Remus soo much, and I wanted this, but soo you all know I am not changing the ship, it is still J/L just a bit more confusing.  
PLEASE REVIEW I BEG YOU!  
and make it detailed, tell me what you think, tell me how it made you feel? Tell me if you hate me, and if you don't!  
TELL ME!**


	21. Chapter 21: Life, Love and Lily RL

**Here is the chapter, I got done with homework way before I thought I would.  
So it's still really long, but I'm going to warn you that the next will be shorter.  
This chapter is just some more guilt and some surpirses.  
It's also in Remus's POV, I decided that his POV on all the guilt would be good.  
Not much information about it.

* * *

**

Remus woke up, very close to Lily, his arms wrapped around her waist.  
Shocked at first, and then remembering that morning, they were 'together' something Remus only dreamt of. He turned his head to look at Sirius drooling and lipstick stains still there.

Remus turned his attention back to Lily, seeing her red her flared about her face. He thought about last night, or morning what ever they would call it. He thought of how they returned to the room, sat in bed talking, a few quick kisses (in fear of Sirius) and laughter. Remus had been staring at Lily now for twenty minutes when her eyes shot open.

She looked to see Remus and her eyes looked relieved. "I knew I felt someone watching me"

Remus chuckled "Sorry to scare you" He put a hand to push her vibrant auburn hair from her eyes. She smiled and sighed.

"I'm still very tired" She yawned.

"It's still very early" Remus said "You've slept only for about two hours, it's around eight"

Lily shook her head "It's too late I should wake up" Lily yawned.

Remus made a small laugh "You needn't wake; Sirius is still- unconscious- so to speak"

Lily smiled up at him "What about the others?" Remus pondered for a moment.

"Asleep I would suspect, on the count that if they had woken, they would have surely knocked on the door"

Lily nodded "You're right" She made another yawn "I'm going to nap" Lily rested her hand on Remus' chest and closed her eyes, before Remus could say another word, she had fallen asleep.

Remus decided staring at her would do no good; he struggled to get from the middle and made his way to the door. He walked into the corridor and into the 'lobby' which had very comforting couches. Remus took a seat on the armchair and just stared into space deep into thought.

'_What are you going to do now Remus?"_ he sighed '_You've gotten the girl but will loose a friend in the process; you know you love her yes? Of course you do, but James, James you have known for seven years. James would never hurt you the way you will had hurt him'_ Another deep sigh came from within Remus' lungs. '_If only James could have fancied Adelina, then you could have Lily and be on your way'_ The main door opened and in walked Ted. He grinned at Remus and walked over to his desk '_What if- Ally! Perfect Ally; James could have Ally, that's it, Ally James obviously found her interesting, we'll just need to have those two connect' _Remus stood up and made his way back to the corridor.

'_James and Ally, equals Lily and you'_ Remus knocked on the door to James and Kali's room.

'_If you can get James and Ally together before you announce your love for Lily, you'll be clear'_

The door swung open to reveal a very upset looking Kali. She was in a pair of pajama shorts, and a tank top.

"Remus?" She said grumpily. Remus smiled at her, he was going to be killed by Kali, this very moment.

"Yes, um, could I have a word with James?" Remus asked in his sweetest tone.

Kali laughed "If you think you can wake the- the little sleeping angel- be my guest" Kali pulled Remus in and showed him a drooling James Potter.

Remus shook James "James" He bellowed. "JAMES" James stirred. "JAMES LILY IS STALKERS"

Although it pained Remus, James had shot up "Wha?" He said groggily.

Remus just put a smile on "James, there is a diner around the corner" Remus shook him a bit to keep him up "I'm starved –I know you are- my treat?"

James shook his head trying to gain his thoughts "Y-yeah sure"

Remus knew James could never reject free food. "Great get ready; I'll be in the lobby"

James nodded rubbing his eyes, Remus turned around to see a laughing Kali.

"What's so funny?" Remus asked. Kali continued laughing.

"Nothing- just-I've been trying- to wake- him for thirty minutes- and all I needed was food" Kali laughed, Remus knew this was a good opportunity to make a fool of James but insisted on making his way to the lobby leaving Kali with a wave.

Remus now sat on the same armchair he had twenty minutes ago; thinking.

'_Plan is, takes James to diner, have him see Ally, get those two kids together, and live happily ever after with Lily'_ Remus grinned as he thought how great this would be, if his plans worked.

James now walked into the lobby; he was ruffling his hair as he scratched his stomach. With a yawn he stretched his arms.

Remus stood up from his chair. "You ready then Prongs?"

James nodded "Yeah" Remus motioned towards the entrance door which they exited from and walked their way to the diner.

"I hope the foods decent" complained James.

"Actually it's pretty good" Remus said then mentally slapping him self knowing James' next question.

"How would you know?"

Remus had to think of something quick "I got a late night snack- by myself- before I went to sleep."

James shrugged "Alright, well I'll trust your taste."

No conversation was made on the way to the diner, but once the arrived James first words were:

"Brilliant"

The same pudgy woman greeted them, in the same polite tone as she had before "How many?"

"Just two" Remus replied, a small smile had played on his face.

The woman led them to the table next to the table Remus and Lily had sat at, the one they had their first kiss at. The table Remus wished he could bronze and take home.

With great enthusiasm Ally came to the table. "Your back" she squealed.

James' eyes shot open from the once groggy to the now wide awake. "H-Hello"

Remus grinned. '_Click-Click-Check' _Thought Remus. Ally smiled wide at James whose eyes were popping out.

"Jwames" She squealed "I was asking Remus- Remus right? - Yes Remus here and, I forgot her name-"Remus was quickly alarmed, Ally was talking of Lily. What to do?

Remus took a bottle of something red that was on the table and slid it off the side "Oops"

"L- Oh not a problem, I'll get that" Ally ran to the back to grab a broom. James was scowling at Remus.

'_He doesn't know? SHE DIDN'T say it, he couldn't know?'_

"You knew she was here" James snapped. "You didn't tell me?"

Remus sighed with relief, making James glare. "I'm sorry; I think you look dashing, if it makes you feel better?"

James narrowed his eyes at Remus "No it doesn't"

Remus thought this would be a good time to ask "I thought you love Lily?"

James looked at him for a moment his face frozen with anger "I-I do"

"Why do you care how you look then?" Remus pressed on.

"I-I like this girl Remus" James sighed "But you know I'll always love Lily"

Remus felt like punching something, preferably: himself. "I know"

James bit his lower lip as Ally returned with a broom and dust pan. She swept up the broken glass and ran to throw it away.

"Why, James?" Remus asked as he put a hand through his sandy brown hair.

"Why what?" James asked as he looked into the spoon; ruffling his hair.

"Why do you love Lily?" Remus couldn't help but ask the question he had been wondering for seven years now.

James had definitely taken this into deep thought because by the time James answered Ally had returned with their menus.

"So what do you two boys want?" Ally asked as she handed Remus a familiar sheet of parchment.

"Two- darn what was it" Remus muttered. Ally smiled at him retrieving the sheet.

"Two breakfast platters, two orange juices?"

"Yes, that's it" Remus said with a smile as Ally walked off.

"Because she's not like the others, she doesn't fawn over me" James said absentmindedly.

"So, you _love the chase_?" Remus asked hopeful.

James looked at Remus and shook his head. "No, no don't get me wrong I like the hard-to-get thing but, I love that she sees past all this 'most sought after' rubbish" James smiled. "She's bloody smart, a looker yeah, but she just, I-I just I find her so- unique"

As James finished Remus felt like grabbing the knife of the table and stabbing himself.

James loved Lily for the reasons Remus did not, he loved her for not being like the rest, and Remus loved her wit, her beauty, and her generous personality. They couldn't find mutual ground on loving the same woman for two different reasons.

"Moony?" James asked with a questioning look.

"Y-yeah"

"Why so interested?" James had an unreadable look "Do you –Fancy- Lily?"

Remus gulped, this is the last thing he would have thought James would ask.

"I-I of course not" Remus exclaimed. "I just wanted to know"

James nodded and shrugged it off as Ally returned to the table holding their food and drinks.

James gave Ally a weak smile, something James never did around girls.

"Lily" She squealed.

"What?" James asked looking around.

"Lily that was her name, you" She pointed to Remus with a warm smile "Were here with Lily earlier this morning, oh the cutest couple you two were"

'_Well what are you suppose to do now?'_

Ally walked off with a huge grin on her face, James looked rather upset.

'_Fantastic the bloody muggle waitress just had to come and open her giant mouth! So obviously James isn't that daft, he knows by now something went on, he looks bloody ready to murder'_

--

After they ate Ally came to give them the check when James surprisingly spoke.

"Ally, I needed to ask you something" James said with his famous grin.

"Anything for you dear Jwames" Ally smiled.

James ruffled his hair, rubbed his hands together and spoke "Will you- would you like to go out with me?"

'_What? Is this not the James Potter who was expressing his love for Lily- not that this is bad of course, I mean James hasn't asked a girl out in five years, except Lily of course- Dear god, doe's he like this girl that much?'_

Ally looked deep in thought before she cheerfully replied "Yeah, sure why not"

"Fantastic" Chimed James, he paid for the meal and stood up. "I'll meet you back here at- oh right we get on the road today?"

Remus took into action. "No, I'm sure I can talk to Kali, you know I'm a charmer"

James shrugged "Great, I'll meet you here at seven then?"

Ally nodded and skipped off. James looked very pleased with himself.

James and Remus walked out of the diner and back to the motel, no conversation made the entire way. A silence that neither wanted to break, both in deep thought.

'_What doe's this mean?'_

Finally both of them were only second away from their doors when, James stopped in his tracks; the most unreadable look on his face.

"You know what Moony, that doesn't surprise me, I always knew you fancied Evans" James sighed. "You two are very much a like. Listen I'll never get Evans, I know that for a fact, or so I feel right now." James made another deep sigh.

Remus didn't know why but he only felt worse, James obviously still loved Lily, but he was being the better friend here.

Remus nodded. James then quickly opened the door to his room, walked in and shut it behind him.

'_James is taking this quite responsibly, maybe too responsible. Only person left to worry about is… Addy'_

Remus opened the door to his room, he walked in and looked to see and empty bed.

Remus heard the shower running from the bathroom.

"Lily?" He asked knocking on the door. The watered stopped and the door swung open to reveal Sirius wrapped in a towel.

"Nope, your little love flower went to Amy and Adelina's room" Sirius laughed.

"What do you mean Love flower?"

"I seen you and Evans all snuggled up, and I was not unconscious"

'_BLOODY HELL'_

"We're not, you know- I was- Your not going to say anything right Padfoot?"

"You don't plan on telling Prongs?" Sirius asked shocked.

"I-I- he knows in a way, just well- he doesn't know we're 'together' yet"

Sirius looked as if someone had slapped him with a hot iron. "I won't, but you and Evans need to come clean"

"We-I will" Remus nodded, he felt horrible now.

Sirius sighed as he tightened the towel. "You're going to break Addy's heart"

'_Oh like I don't feel bad enough, throw it in my face that a very kind, sweet, pretty, generous, crushing, never did anything wrong to me girl, is going to be heartbroken when she hears that her fancy, and her best friend are- backstabbers'_

"You know Moony" Sirius sighed. "You're usually the sensible one, what happened?"

Remus shrugged. "Life, Love, and- Lily"

Sirius just shook his head in confusion and closed the bathroom door.

* * *

**so give me some Detail on how you feel, what you liked, what you think should and shouldn't happen, all tthat would be FANTASTIC so go go, REVIEW I tell you!**


	22. Chapter 22: Kiss and Tell

**So here is the next chapter, Very short I know, but it explains at the bottom.  
The next few chapters have no twists and no plot turns just chapters taking us to the  
Place we want to be :)  
Okay so this is short and doesn't explain much but you'll get another chapter ASAP if you review!**

* * *

"Adelina where are the jeans I bought?" Shouted Amy, Lily sat on the large queen size mattress laughing as her friends fussed about the room.

"I don't know where my earrings are?"

"Where is YOUR EARRING?"

"I don't know where your jeans are!"

"UGH"

Lily burst with laughter; Adelina was running around in a pink mid-length skirt and a white collar T-shirt. Amy was shouting in her knickers with only a red tang top on.

Lily who had already gotten dressed (early this morning before breakfast) was watching them fuss about their appearance to impress the male's that accompany them.

It then occurred to Lily that Adelina was trying to impress Remus Lupin.

'_And here comes that issue about how to tell Addy, well Lily how do you feel?  
"Oh I feel just super about betraying one of my closest friends" Excellent'_

Amy shouted with joy that she had found her jeans. Adelina was now doing her make-up in the bathroom. Lily sat there, no longer laughing, because guilt hit her right in the face.

She now felt like puking, she was never the type to do this, but she had and now she was going to loose one of her best friends, maybe even two Amy had been friends with Adelina before Lily, she might take Adelina' side of this.

"I wouldn't blame her though" Sighed Lily, Amy looked at her confused.

"Blame who?"

"Uh- my sister, she is getting married, to -uh- a retched boy, my mother hates him, I was- uh- just saying I don't blame her- you know about hating him" Lily had nothing else but to make up some story about Petunia's fiancé, which her mother actually did hate.

Amy shrugged. "If he'll take Petunia away I think I like him already" Lily laughed.

"I guess your right, but she wasn't always this way, just since I was eleven"

"Since you became a –freak- is it?" Amy raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I get your point"

"Good, now I'm ready, ADDY WHAT ABOUT YOU?"

"Almost, meet you in James and Kali' room" shouted Adelina from the bathroom.

Amy shrugged opening the door and Lily followed her across the hall to James and Kali' room.

Kali answered with a huge grin. James could be seen setting on the bed with a huge grin also.

"What's happened?" Amy asked with a confused smile.

"I –k"Kali tried, but James came running to the door, moving Kali so he could tell them.

"SHE KISSED ME"

Lily's eyes popped out. "What?"

Kali nodded, "It's a long story but, he was setting there moping, and well –_she turned to Jame_s- You looked so cute- _James smiled as Kali turned back to Lily_- It didn't mean anything, just oh well it just happened" Kali finished with a laugh.

"I'm irresistible" Stated James proudly.

Kali nodded with a sarcastic laugh. "Yes James, you are"

'_Ugh, Kali kissed him, well that is something else isn't it?'_

Amy just shrugged "Was he a good kisser?"

Kali laughed. "Fantastic"

The grin on James' face grew to almost take over his entire face.

"Well then, I don't see any problems she wasn't a bad kisser, were you?"

James nodded furiously. "Very-very wet" He laughed as Kali slapped him playfully.

'_What in the hell is going on?'_

A door behind Lily swung open, out walked Sirius; he looked at Amy and exaggerated his eyebrow movement. He then looked to James and Kali confused at their smiles. Once his eyes caught glance at Lily he looked disappointed in her, but why?

'_What's that about?'_

He put his hand on Amy's shoulder. "I've got to speak with James for a moment"

Amy shrugged as Sirius pulled James off down the corridor.

"Wonder what that was about?" said Amy.

"Who knows with boys" Laughed Kali.

The girls walked into Kali's room waiting for Adelina.

* * *

**So I know it was really short but after two long chapters, and I still have a lot of home work and now I have the flu, ugh so PLEASE Read and REVIEW. Next chapter is still in Lily's POV then Remus' I wont have many Remus POV's just want to get the point across on what he's feeling!**


	23. Chapter 23: I hate to see you Cry

**So I've been updating a lot more, but that's because the chapters are shorter.  
I wont be updating for at least two more days, I'll update tomorrow if I get 6 reviews.  
**Not much happen** here just some guilt, a little love, a little laugh.  
This show's that James is sort of still normal with Lily, he's still flirting but he knows  
his boundries. So please Read and Review :)

* * *

**

Adelina had finally arrived in Kali's room, James and Sirius by her side.

"I'm starved" Whined Adelina.

"You sound like James" Laughed Lily.

"I resent that!" James shouted.

"I do too" Laughed Adelina. "I don't want to be a bloody marauder"

"You wish" Laughed Sirius. "No girls"

"That's stupid" Shot Lily. "A girl can be just as marauder like"

"Yeah, right" Sirius and James said in unison.

"She's right" Shot Adelina. Kali nodded. Amy just shrugged her shoulders.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Yeah okay, you're right ladies."

"Yes now let's go eat" Added James.

Lily crossed her arms against her chest. "WE COULD"

"I know now let's go Lils" Pleaded James pushing Lily towards the door.

The group laughed as James threw Lily over his shoulder, she was kicking and shouting.

"Put me DOWN"

"When we get to that nice little diner I will" James opened the door with his unoccupied hand.

As he swung the door open it revealed a very shocked looking Remus Lupin, James put Lily down, almost letting her fall.

"Hey Moony"

"Hello, Prongs"

"We're going to eat to that diner"

"That's nice"

"Yeah…"

"Hi, Lily"

"Hello Remus" Lily said frustrated as she straightened her hair out.

Adelina walked over twirling her hair at Remus. "Hi Remus"

"Hi A-Adelina" Stuttered Remus.

James had an unreadable look and grabbed Adelina's arm pulling her down the corridor.

"WHERE ARE WE GOING?"

"TO EAT MCINTIRE"

_"Oh…"_

"Exactly"

Kali ran after them, followed by Amy and for the last Sirius. Sirius gave them a look of disgust and ran after Amy.

"What was that about?"

"He's in a – a bad mood"

"Oh…"

"How've you been adapting knowing you're a backstabbing friend?"

"Just fantastic, you?"

"Splendid" Lily sighed as Remus brought her into a hug.

"I look at her and him and want to stick a wand up nose" Cried Lily.

"Me too Lily, me too" Remus broke from her to stare into her eyes. She looked in his blue ocean likes pools. She couldn't help but smile looking at this man before her. He was one of the kindest, intelligent men she knew; he was hers for the taking and the having.

"I still love you" He whispered.

"I love you too" She whispered back leaning in for a quick kiss on the lips. This quick kiss lasted a quick three minutes before they broke apart. Lily had one single tear glazing her cheek.

"I hate to see you cry"

"I'm going to hate to see her cry" Lily whispered as the tear led down to her neck.

'_A fight will break and tears will be shed, Lily and Adelina's friendship will be dead'_

"Let's go before they come looking for us"

Lily nodded taking Remus' hand then remembering breaking free from his grasp and walking a whole foot apart from him. They made their way down to the diner in complete silence.

* * *

See that little "A fight will break and tears will be shed, Lily and Adelina's friendship will be dead" I came up with that one on my own.  
I do make poems, better than I write I can tell you that, enough about me Review and tell me about the chaper, what ya thought and what you didn't like :)


	24. Chapter 24: Wedding plans RL

**Toodles my readers, I've brought you this chapter.  
Filled with guilt now, new character will be brought in in 4 chapters.  
Now when reading pay close attention, there is a fun little 'eye catcher' if ya find it, and post it in your REVIEW,  
I''ll PM with the answer to anyone 1 question. Even a plot spoiler, but this is only to the first person to catch it.  
The second will get Nothing, Sorry :(**

There is a lot of Lily and Remus drama coming, but don't worry a few more chapter and the Drama

**will INCREASE only not with just Lily and Remus :) SMILE!**

**

* * *

**

Remus took a seat next to Amy, leaving Lily to set by Adelina.

Lily looked very disturbed by the fact that she was next to Adelina.

Adelina was chatting with Kali and James was flirting with Ally. Amy and Sirius were '_occupied_' leaving Remus and Lily very quiet. Remus happen to be right across from Lily watching her emerald orbs dart from him, to Adelina trailing off in James' direction.

_'Great she's dieing inside, just like you. So this is splendid love mixed with guilt makes the perfect relationship, oh - you still haven't told her about your little secret – Are we going to? I mean that is a big step. I wonder what she's thinking at this very moment.'_

Ally had walked off leaving James quiet but grinning. Lily took this time to try and converse.

"Like the street walker do you, James?"

James nodded. "Yes, I do, I like her a lot"

"That's nice"

"Isn't it?"

"Finally someone else for you to stalk" Lily said with a giggle and James' eyes lit up.

'_Do you see that? You filthy bastard Remus your evil'_

"Now Lily I'm still planning our wedding" Sighed James and winked at Remus, Lily didn't catch the wink and just laughed.

"Oh well when is the date?"

"October first"

"I want a June wedding"

"This can be arranged." James smiled at a laughing Lily, and Remus watched.

'_Perfect couple ruined by one Remus Lupin, but you love her, she doesn't love him'_

"How many children have you planned for our future?"

"One, just one"

"And what gender?"

James smiled slyly. "Well Lily _the_ gender can not be '_chosen_', but _one_ girl"

Lily rolled her eyes.

'_1, 9320 since Christmas of last year'_

"I want a boy"

"We can have twins?"

"Like Molly and Arthur?"

"No, no I don't want you popping out babies like their going out of style" Laughed James.

"Oh they only have Charlie" Lily started ticking them off on her fingers. "Bill and Percy and Molly's pregnant with the twins"

James nodded "And I bet you there'll be three more to come"

Lily laughed. "Molly once told me she want s girl"

Remus chimed in. "The Weasley clan hasn't had a girl in some time"

James looked to Remus as if just realizing he was there. "W- Oh yeah Arthur was telling me about that"

Lily grabbed James' attention by laughing. "Poor Molly, I hope she gets a girl"

"Well if she doesn't" Sighed James putting an arm around Lily's shoulder. Lily rolled her eyes and laughed. "We'll just give her ours and _start_ over again"

'_Don't get upset James is James, he can't help it'_

"Oh we will, will we?"

"Mhm"

"What if I don't want to?"

"Well you'll have to think about the satisfaction"

"Of what?"

"Of me"

'_Godric's SAKE I'm right here James'_

Lily laughed. "Sorry James, I'll be looking for other satisfaction"

James shrugged throwing Remus a glance. "You moony?"

"HUH?"

Lily's eyes shot open.

"What's you future plans Moony?"

"Oh- uh – I don't know survive life" Remus said with a chuckle.

James nodded. "I want to be an auror"

"But you could be an amazing quidditch player" Cooed Adelina.

James blushed. "Thanks Adelina, but I'm looking for noble work"

Lily smiled. '_Crap she loves him'_

"That's great James"

"Thanks Lily, so what are your plans?"

"I actually want to be an auror as well"

"You'll be great at healing potions"

"Thanks, but I was looking for ground work, you know fighting that stuff"

"Oh hexing and cursing is that what you want Evans?" Sirius commented pulling from Amy.

"Yes, Black I do" Lily said acidly.

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "Can you handle it?"

Lily smiled. "Can you _handle _me?"

Sirius snorted. "Coming on to me? Leave that to R- James"

Before Lily could retort Ally returned holding a lot of plates and glasses.

"Foods here" She chimed.

'_The next week and a half is going to be very interesting…'_

_

* * *

_

**Fantastic, right? No I know you're all getting mad that I'm doing to many guilt chapters.  
Do Not Worry.  
I plan only like two more "Guilt" Chapters left.  
Just Review and tell me what your thinking, oh and if ya found the 'Eye Catcher'  
GOOD WILL COME FROM IT !  
Okay that's all catch ya on the flip side. Wow I'm corny, okay REVIEW NOW.**


	25. Chapter 25: A Stranger's Life

**I bring you this chapter, the last of the guilt, the last of the lies, the beginging of  
all hell breaking loose.  
I'm really excited the next chapter is really emotional.  
Okay so the eye catcher in the last chapter was "The Chosen One"  
It was in Italics, I really thought you guys would find it.  
Well don't worry I plan more. This chapter is Eye chatcher free.  
READ and REVIEW**

* * *

"Foods here" Chimed Ally. She set the plates and glasses down with a huge smile.

'_Street walker works near the corner of her second job- how business oriented'_

Everyone began to dig into their food as Ally walked off to tend to other costumers.

'_Yes eat more Lily, so you can gain six hundred pounds and look like Petunia's boyfriend'_

Lily stuffed the eggs in her mouth and swallowed in disgust. She looked around to see James and Sirius shoveling food into their mouths like they haven't ate in months.

'_Ew… how do they have time to chew if they just keep eating?'_

Another twenty minutes went by and everyone had finished their meals, except Remus who hadn't touched his food. Ally returned with the check which James graciously paid for before anyone else could get the money from their pockets. Everyone was use to James paying even in London he would pay, on the fact that he was filthy rich.

"Well James, I'll see you tonight" Giggled Ally as they stood up.

"Right, seven"

"Yep"

'_Huh?'_

James smiled at Ally as they walked out of the diner. Everyone began conversation on tonight and what's at seven.

"Oh right" Said Remus patting Kali on the back. "I told James he could go on a date with Ally, so we're staying tonight"

Kali shrugged "It's up to Lily; we can make it even if we stay"

Lily stopped in her tracks. '_Date? He's going on a date with Ally the street walke?r'_

"Lily?" James said in almost a whisper. "Are you okay?"

Obviously Lily's face bore what ever unknown emotion she was going through.

Lily had no idea what she was feeling as she looked to a disappointed Remus, obviously Remus knew what she felt even before she did.

"Ye-Yeah" Lily replied hesitantly.

"Fantastic" Chimed Sirius. "We'll make it a double"

Amy nodded in excitement and James shrugged. They were just walking the open streets as the cars whipped by and the sun beamed down. Hundreds of shops on each side of the street people laughing, talking, and enjoying themselves.

Kali made a stop at one of the many ice cream shops. There were round bubble gum tables with mint green chairs and matching umbrella's. Each table fit two; Adelina had pulled an extra chair to one of the tables.

Kali had gone inside to get the ice cream. Adelina, James and Kali would set at one table leaving the rest to pair off.

Amy and Sirius took a seat and were quickly occupying each others time. Remus and Lily had sat at the table right next to Adelina and James.

"So Mcintire, you look cute" James said looking Adelina up and down.

Adelina was in a pair of rhinestones lined jeans with a pink tank top and a darker pink long sleeve shirt, button down shirt over it.

"Thanks Potter" Giggled Adelina. Lily looked at Remus confused.

'_Is he just flirting with everyone?'_

Remus seemed to be thinking the same thing. "Are you flirting with everyone Prongs?"

James laughed. "Make up your mind Moony"

Remus looked furious, as if James was telling some huge secret.

'_What in the world is going on with these people, I'm getting that Sunday soap opera feeling again'_

Before Remus could say something Kali returned holding a large tray of ice creams.

James helped her to the table and everyone swooped down grabbing a flavor. Lily chose strawberry and Remus took Vanilla. James had chose Chocolate while the rest had all three flavors.

The rest of the time was silent, of course the sounds of the streets surrounding them.

Lily just stuck the spoon in her mouth fuming, she had no idea why she was mad, and she just felt like throwing this small cup of melting strawberry ice cream at Adelina. It could be because she was laughing like a chipmunk or because she was flirting with James.

Lily tried to control her anger by watching a woman feed her small son an ice cream in a cone. The boy had light blonde hair and blue eyes, he laughed as his mother tipped the ice cream to his nose and the boy suffered trying to lick it off. The woman took a napkin and wiped it off as the boy giggled. The boy could only be around five years old. The mother let him lick it and he clapped.

"Lils?" Came Remus' voice. Lily shook back into reality and turned her attention to a concerned looking Remus.

"Y-Yeah"

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, I was just- thinking"

"About…?"

Lily didn't even know what she was thinking about, because she was in a trance watching how simple the little boys live was, he had his mother and a melting ice cream.

"L-Life"

Remus bit his lip. "Your life?"

"No some stranger's life that lives under a bridge" Laughed Lily.

"Oh… "Remus nodded"and what about this stranger's life?"

"He has a very sad one"

"Why is that?"

"He has to choose between three people he cares for very much"

"I see... sounds familiar"

"It should" Snorted Lily. Remus smiled.

"Hey you two, ready?" Called Kali, they had already stood up and were half way to the other side of the street.

"Yeah" answered Remus and Lily unison. They stood up and ran their way to meet with the others. Remus had taken Lily's hand as if an act to run with her across the street but they both grinned as they broke apart and took their places next to their friends.

'_The next two weeks are going to be… something else'_

* * *

**There isn't much more I can say about it, except I hope you liked it, I was checking my stats, and any fellow author knows what that is, and I seen that more people read than they do REVIEW and that is upsetting, but I'm happy with some of my loyal readers. So far we have 135 reviews, I was like "Whoa" Okay well review and get next chapter ASAP.**


	26. Chapter 26: Mystery, Regret, and Hunger

**You know those chapters I post and I love, yeah this is one of th**em, I guess because I'm **breaking them free in a way.  
I want to give you some Character stats, Remus is just randy, he can't take it anymore he's sick of lying and hiding and he wants to do a lot more than talk.  
Lily, is just really confused, all she wants to do is break it off and live a guilt free life.  
Now remember the title when Reading it has a lot to do with the chapter, I like it.  
READ and REVIEW.

* * *

**

They walked the streets for hours going into shops, Lily and Amy had bought more clothing which everyone couldn't believe. The large group took one last stroll at a local park. In brass was a sign that read "Ann Arbor Park" beyond that point was lush and green for miles. A handful of people walking dogs and a dozen by a huge fountain; which was one very large square with holes spread across and water shooting from them.

All the attention was brought to one girl who was standing on a peddle stool.

She was far away at least twenty feet. Lily couldn't see her very well but from what she could see the girl had a very pale complexion, short purple and purple color in a bob cut, and looked fairly skinny. She was screaming random things at random people.

"Hey you!" She shouted at a young man with short brown hair and brown eyes. "What's with the HAIR?"

The man chuckled and walked off.

"You know what I don't get" She shouted as people crowded around her. "Why THIS MAN IN THE GREEN JACKET" She said pointing to a man in a green leather jacket and a pair of white pants, the man was balled and had a white complexion. "WASN'T PUT IN JAIL FOR BLINDING PEOPLE THIRD DEGREE"

The crowd roared with laughter. "I mean he's either BLINDING US WITH THE SHINE FROM HIS HEAD" The man laughed and rubbed his head. "OR THE COLOR OF HIS JACKET"

The man stepped away from the crowd closer to the girl; he turned around to face them and bowed. "Yes bow baldy and BLINDE the innocent PEOPLE"

Everyone roared with laughter, except the group. They seem to be at end of the crowd.

"They enjoy being made a fool of?" Asked Lily, in a shocked voice.

"Well the girl doesn't mean any harm" Kali shrugged.

"She's perfect" Cooed Sirius. "Funny, evil, good looking" Amy took this as a good time to hit Sirius as hard as possible in the head. "But nothing compared to you Ames"

Amy folded her arms and scowled at Sirius.

"This is just odd" Remus said in a shocked state staring at the girl.

"I agree" Chimed James. "She's hot though" Sirius nodded which made Amy his him again.

"Owe"

"You needed it"

"I did not"

"You think so!"

"I do"

"We're over Black"

"I'm sorry?"

"Okay"

"You two are idiots" Lily said rolling her eyes as Sirius and Amy began to snog.

Sirius gave Lily the bird as he snogged Amy. Lily rolled her eyes again.

'_I've lost count'_

"Lils, they're a couple, a steaming hot passionate couple" Sighed James. "Just like you and me"

Lily laughed. "You and I" She corrected him.

"I knew you would agree" He said with a grin.

"I- That- you mixed-"James cut her off; running up towards the shouting girl.

Lily turned to Remus who was grinning and shrugged "You walked right into that Lily"

"UGH" She groaned. "I'll walk right into YOU!"

"Evans, steamy with Moony?" Came Sirius' voice, and a very disappointed looking Amy.

'_Oh cry because he stopped snogging you in public, I can't even hold Remus' HAND!'_

"That'll be enough Padfoot thank you" Remus said through greeted teeth. Amy quickly took Sirius' attention.

"Sorry Lily"

"Don't be"

"I should be"

"Why?"

"There's something I haven't told you"

"What's that?"

Remus took Lily's hand and led her to the water fountain. "That Sirius knows"

'_NO!'_

"WHAT!"

"Calm down, he has no plans on telling James or Adelina" Remus said rubbing her arm.

"Remus this is getting so confusing, I didn't know why Sirius was acting like an ass, but now I do and –"Remus put a hand to her mouth.

"Do you love me Lily?" Lily nodded.

"Do you want to be with me?" Lily nodded once more.

"Is it worth hurting Adelina?" It took Lily time to answer this.

She removed Remus' hand from her mouth to answer verbally. "I honestly don't know"

Remus nodded. "I feel the same way"

"What does this mean?"

"Why does that word keep coming up?"

"Remus, I-"

"Lily, I'm not too crazy about the idea of James and Adelina being upset-"

"I'm glad we agree"

"But this didn't just happen today; I've felt this way for a long time"

"I know"

"No you don't"

"Yes I do-"

"Lily you've only just admitted the feelings you feel right now"

Lily didn't try to speak, because he was right.

"But Lily, I've felt this way since second year, I've had this guilt of knowing I loved the person that my best friend loved and that I was betraying him with out action"

"I'm sorr-"

"Lily, the guilt you feel now is horrible, I know and if you want to end this before anyone gets hurt I will"

"I think-"

"But keep this in mind" He said turning her to the crowd where James stood, Adelina by his side; they were talking to the shouting girl. "They will get over the pain, but you'll always fight with the mystery, the regret and the hunger" He whispered.

'_The hunger? Merlin's what happened to Remus. Sensible, quiet, endearing Remus Lupin, but that was hot…'_

That very moment Lily felt like doing so many things, snogging Remus in public and running out of the park screaming.

"So now Lily Rose Evans, tell me"

Lily gulped the saliva drenching her mouth. "I love you, you guilty man"

Remus turned her around into a hug. "I though so"

'_Not so great_not today Remus, but most defiantly going to tell them"

"F_ anymore, the right guy doesn't seem so right anymore DOE'S HE LILY? I hate you, I hate you filthy idiot, you backstabbing tart, and you deserve what the future holds which is a fiery DEATH'_

They walked back hand in hand. "Are we going to tell them?"

"Ah, antastic, the rest of our guilt trip wont happen for another twenty four hours"

"Exactly"

* * *

**Sarah is not a big plot line Character, but I'm gonna have a lot of fun with her. I'm not spilling the beans, but a reader asked if Remus and Lily will have their moment, their 'We're happy for one minute' moment. I want to answer all of you that "Yes they will" I wanted to do a POLL on how many of you would like to see (read) Remus and Lily snog?**


	27. Chapter 27: Sarah & Muggles

**Okay I'm SOO SORRY that it took so long.  
I was super busy, and I have soo much going on.  
So here it is, not much just a fill in to "Their moment"  
Which I said I would give and I will!

* * *

**

The secret couple walked back to the laughing crowd, which was now just Adelina, Kali, James, Sirius, Amy and the shouting girl. As Lily came close –now only four feet away- she was able to see the girl's features better.

She had a very pale complexion, Chin length bob with side-bangs that she tucked behind her ears, very layered. Her were eyes amazing a grey but a third of it a deep chocolate brown.

Just as Lily was about to introduce herself-a skinny teenage boy with long black hair came running up. "Freak!"

"Why, thank you, Mr. Ranch Dressing." She screamed back at the boy as he ran away laughing.

The girl smiled. "Funny"

Everyone looked at her gob smacked. "He just called you a freak" Said Remus.

The girl shrugged. Lily stuck out her hand. "Hello, I'm Lily Evans and you are?"

""I'm your father's uncle's cousin's sister's friend's wife's brother's husband-twice-removed aunt in disguise as Sarah Mikelle Rhodes."

"Ah" Lily said in confusion.

"Nice to meet you, tell me about yourself?" Sirius said in his suave voice.

"And if I don't want to?" She said raising an eyebrow. "Okay, fine. I'm secretly a penguin, but don't tell anyone. Don't want the word to get out, ya know?"

"Right…" Sirius said turning back to Amy.

The girl beamed at them. "From London ?"

"Yes, we are" James said with a chuckle. "You're a weirdo"

"Yes, I am a weirdo. Nice observation." The girl said with a shrug.

"Uh…" Lily said confused. "James don't you have a date with that Ally girl?"

"Yes don't you James?" The girl mimicked.

James chuckled. "Yes, I do"

"Well off you go then" The girl mimicked Lily again. "I have to go on for my next show"

"Your show?"

"I have to get up on that stool and make people laugh" She said rolling her eyes.

"You mean this is your job?" Remus asked in a confused and shocked tone.

"Yep, this is what pays the bills" The girl said in a normal friendly tone. "Scared you didn't, I"

"Just a little" Blurted Adelina. Sarah laughed. "Sorry I though you were like the audience wanted a laugh"

"No problem, well Ms. Kreet is waiting" Sighed James.

"Allison Kreet?" Sarah asked.

"Yes do you know her?"

"She's my roommate actually" Laughed Sarah.

"What a small world" Said James with a chuckle.

"Well, would you like to join us on a large double date?"

"Oh no, I'm fine thank you anyway, I might see you around though" Sarah said with wave as she walked back to her stage.

The group walked out of the park and back onto the streets. "Very… strange"

" America is different Lily" James said. "I like it"

"I bet you do, mad people in a right state running around"

"You sound like my mum"

"Actually James, I think your mum is more fun" Commented Sirius.

"That's enough Sirius" Barked James. "Lily, she was okay"

"She was insane" exclaimed Lily. "Is it everyone in America Kali or just the muggles?"

Lily turned to Kali who shrugged. " America is just… different like James said"

Lily raised an eyebrow "Fantastic" she said sulkily.

The group was on the familiar path to the diner: Where a cheerful looking Ally stood outside waving to them. "James, over here"

Ally was no longer in the blue and white uniform, but a very short blue jean skirt, with a short sleeve light blue shirt and a pair of white sneakers. "You ready?"

"Yeah" James said taking Ally's arm. "Do you know some place we can go?"

"I was thinking the movies?"

"The what?" Sirius, James, and Amy said in unison.

"Sorry Ally my friends here are idiots" Sighed Lily. "James, muggle here"

"Muggle?" Ally said in confusion. "Muggle?"

"Uh it's a pet name for James"

Ally laughed. "You think I'm a muggle? Which means you're a"

Lily's eyebrow rose. "You're a?"

"Witch" Ally laughed.

Everyone murmured in surprised. "You're joking?" Sirius said rubbing his neck.

"No, I'm not" Ally said sternly. "My mom was a witch and my father wizard"

"Amazing" cooed James. "You're perfect"

"I don't know about perfect" Ally laughed. "But I am a witch"

"Good enough for me" James said wrapping an arm around her. "Take us to the Diagon alley of America "

"Diagonally what?" Ally laughed.

"Where do you shop, for witch things?" Lily asked.

"Oh shurst street"

"Uh… yeah"

"Where I buy my school supplies?"

"Yes" exclaimed Lily joyfully.

"Okay, follow me then" Ally said walking James down the street.

* * *

**I just had fun with the name, my friend gave it to me, it was her MSN name and I just liked it, I love how you get to it, you'll see next chapter!**


	28. Chapter 28: Shurst Street JP

**Super Fantastic Chapter, you know why? Because I did it in James' POV.  
Oh yeah James is in the action.  
This might be one of the 'few' James POVs in this story, I had to make James boring and serious here.  
The great thing is I might be starting a New FanFiction, because James is MINE.  
Well I don't own him yada yada yada, but I Know who he is... never mind lol  
The point is this one is Fantastic!  
Have you noticed my word is 'Fantastic' I just love that word. **

* * *

Ally dragged them for what seemed like years before they arrived at a grey and yellow building. It was a massive building, with a huge window that displayed the words "out of business" Ally made a circular movement on the glass door with her index finger.

She then pulled it open shoving them inside. "Come on"

Inside it was just an empty store, a huge empty store. It was dusty and old and nothing great. It had white walls and gray trimming. Ally walked over to a door that said "Storage" on it in gold letters. She did the same circular motion with her finger as she did outside and opened the door, a blinding light came from it and noise poured out.

The group walked next to Ally and inside the door was a street, a massive street, made of stone with children running around, people shopping, it looked completely different than Diagon Alley. It was vibrant and color full, it had pinks and greens and blues everywhere you turned. A specific store caught James' eye.

"Quidditch broom world" he said in awe.

Ally giggled. "You like quidditch?"

James nodded blushing. "At home I'm seeker"

Ally nodded. "I play keeper"

James eyes opened wide "You play quidditch?"

Ally nodded. "I play for my school. ' Plotplague School of witch craft and wizardry'"

'_Oh this girl is perfect_' Though James '_To bad I still love Lily_'

"You are perfect" James said in awe.

Ally smiled "You really gotta stop saying that"

James really did fancy Ally, but never enough to give up on Lily. James looked at the others who were pointing at stores and talking of shopping. Lily was giggling with Remus about a store around the corner.

_'Owe'_

"So James" Came Ally's voice from behind him. "Why don't you and I go into the broom shop?"

James nodded taking Ally's arm and walking into the shop, inside was broom hanging from the ceiling a huge wall full of names of quiditch teams and their logos.

Many people were crowded around a specific broom.

"The nimbus 1978- Thunder" James read in awe.

"Pretty penny that is" Ally sighed. "I've been trying to buy it for three months."

James bit his bottom lip. He was thinking about buying until Ally said that.

"Well, Ally, tell me something about you?"

"Hmm. Let's see, I love quidditch I'm sixteen, I drive both cars and brooms" She giggled. "I have a sister, and a roommate" This triggered James' memory.

"Sarah right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"I met her at the park earlier."

"Oh right her day job" Laughed Ally, "I keep begging her to come work at the diner"

James shrugged. "It seemed like she enjoyed her work."

Ally nodded. "She loves making people laugh, she's been able to do it most of her life"

James took Ally's arm as they walked out of the broom store and onto the street.

"So what about James Potter?"

James pondered for a moment. "I also love the sport, I'm sixteen as well, I don't drive muggle cars, I have no siblings, and I have over ten roommates"

Ally tilted her head. "Wha?"

"I go to Hogwarts. I share a dorm with around ten other blokes"

"Oh" Ally said with a smile. "Sarah goes to school with me too, only six girls per room though, it's a massive place"

"Oh so she is a witch?"

"Yeah, actually a very good one"

"With her attitude I wouldn't be surprised." James said with a chuckle and Ally joined in. "Well Hogwarts is massive as well, I've heard it is the largest magical school in the country, of London"

"Hogwarts, I've read up on that, I've heard that is the largest in London, Plotplague is the largest in America, it's said that Hogwarts beats Plitplague by one thousand feet or something like that"

James shrugged. "I wouldn't know.. I should get a measurer and check though"

* * *

They stopped at a coffee shop to set down and get to know each other.

"Seeker any good?" Ally asked with a devious smile.

"Why yes I am" James said proudly pumping out his chest. He then exhaled and burst with laughter which Ally had joined him in.

Inside the shop from where James and Ally sat you could see the people on the street shopping through the window.

"So tell me?"

"Tell you what Ally?"

"You and that Lily girl, more than what it seems eh?"

James laughed, how could his date ask him that?

"No, her heart is taken"

"By that Romus guy?"

"Yes by Remus" James corrected her with a smile. "Why do you ask?"

"Well the fact that I heard her call me a street walker had to mean something" Ally said with a smile.

"You heard that?" James sighed. "I'm sorry I don't even know why she said that"

"She likes you James"

"No, trust me I've been through this many more times than you can imagine" James said with a small laugh. "Lily Evans does not fancy James Potter"

Ally shrugged. "Maybe not now, but you'll see, I mean I know that your not that interested in me"

James eyes opened wide. "I am!"

"Not as much her?"

"Uh… true"

"I thought so" Laughed Ally. "Want to tell me why I'm the fake love interest?"

"Not fake, I like you, but just – I'll tell you why" Sighed James. "Remember when Romus and came to the diner?"

"Mhm"

"Well he showed way too many signs that they were fancying each other" Sighed James. "I'm not sure if their together, but I know he fancies her, and she most likely will say yes."

Ally looked sad, almost upset. "So you're left hurting?"

"Uh- in a way yes- so I decided to ask you out, I figured it best; I don't want Remus to feel guilty. I decided I should at least pretend to be over Lily"

Ally put a hand through James' hair- which right now was soothing whatever he was feeling- James sighed as Ally spoke.

"You're a really good friend and the fact that Remus would do such a thing is horrible"

"No, no not at all" James said biting his lip. "She never liked me"

Ally shook her head furiously as she played with his hair. "You're really sweet"

Her face was closer to James' she was rubbing his hair a bit more rough.

"Thanks" He said calmly, Ally's face getting closer.

"You're really cute" She whispered.

"Than-"Ally was kissing him, and from kissing it led to snogging and that went into a rough public snog. Ally was not setting in James' lap before he even knew it, her hand in his hair twining it in her fingers. Ally made small audible moans, and although James couldn't see he knew that people were watching.

Regretfully and hesitantly James pulled away from Ally. Her face looked disappointed.

"You're making this fake love thing really hard" Panted James.

"Whys that?" Ally asked with a sly smile.

"A few moments like that and I'll be in love" James said with a smile. Ally stood up and returned to her own seat. She took James' hand and held it; she then began to rub it.

"You're a vixen" James chuckled.

"Oh I am not; I'm a quarter veela though" Ally said with a laugh.

Ally stubbed rubbing and stood up. "I'll be back I have to go to the ladies room"

James nodded and beckoned the waitress for their bill. Ally's hips swerved as she made her way to the bathroom, she was really quite fit.

James stood their looking out the window. He could have sworn he saw Remus, but he shook his head of the thought, the memory of Sirius was making its way back.

'Flashback'

'"_I've got to speak with James for a moment" Sirius said pulling James into the lobby of the hotel, he sat him down on the armchair. Sirius began pacing. _

"_Sirius mate what's wrong?" James asked looking at a nervous looking Sirius pace the lobby. _

"_Prongs mate do you know about Evans?"_

_James sighed. "About Lily and Remus?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Sort of"_

"_So you know that she fancies Remus?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Well?"_

"_Well what?"_

"_Aren't you upset?"_

"_No"_

"_Than what are you feeling"_

"_Honestly Sirius"_

"_Honestly"_

"_Sad, depressed, like nothing anyone can do will make it better"_

"_I knew you wouldn't be happy"_

"_I'm not planning an attack on Moony so cool your jets" James Sighed. _

"_I wasn't – I can't believe either of them" Exclaimed Sirius. _

"_I do, I'll be fine, and I have a date with Ally that Wal-mart girl"_

"_So, you're over Evans?"_

"_Course not"_

"_Then what?"_

"_I'm giving Remus the spot light"_

"_I hate them both"_

"_Don't Padfoot"_

"_Why, their backstabbing-"_

"_Adelina" James said in pain. "Oh poor Addy"_

"_I know I said that and Moony-"_

"_Sirius are you done?"_

"_No not ye-"_

"_Good let's go" James said standing up. Sirius stopped pacing. _

"_I'm not done!"_

"_Yes you are" James chuckled. He grabbed Sirius and walked him back down the corridor as he did the door to Amy and Adelina's room swung open. Adelina walked out in her jeans and T-shirt, beaming at them. _

'Ended FlashBack'

"James?" Ally's voice snapped James back into reality.

"Y-Yeah"

"You looked like you were watching a movie inside your head" Ally laughed.

"A- I was just thinking"

"About Lily?"

"Actually no, about a friend of mine"

"Which one you have ten" Ally laughed.

"Adelina, the one with the blue streaks" James said and Ally nodded. "She fancied Remus; she's going to be really hurt"

Ally sighed. "You know this little couple is hurting a lot of people"

James nodded. "Yes they're causing a lot of pain"

Ally had already paid for the bill at the register and grabbed James back onto the street.

As they walked Ally had her arm around James and her hand in his hair.

"I love your hair" she cooed. "It's so soft"

"Thanks" James said with a chuckle "I try"

Ally giggled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

'_Face it James, no matter how much you like Ally, Lily always wins'_

_

* * *

_

**I came up with the name of the school, I liked it!  
I was setting in my room on my bed and it came to me!  
I was sort of weighing on two titles "Shurst Street" Or "Lily always wins"  
guess you see which I piccked.   
I loved it, I hope you loved it, please love it, please review it, please ask questions, please be detailed, please be honest!  
Please is all I ask.  
Please is all I want.  
Please me please me, and I'll please you. **

**I'll Update soon!**


	29. Chapter 29: One Moment

**Here it is, I guess you figured that out by the title though "A moment"  
I wanted soooo much more, but I couldn't upset my L/J readers that much.  
Plus I didn't want Remus and Lily to 'do' to much since Lily and James' love will prevail over all!**

**Okay**

**Read and Review People.**

* * *

James and Ally had walked off; Leaving Sirius, Amy, Remus and Lily to fend for themselves. Amy and Sirius ran off before Lily could ask where they were going.

"W- Oh never mind" Sighed Lily. Remus seemed to find this funny. "Why are you smiling?"

"Nothing" He said putting a hand to hide his grin.

"You were grinning!" She exclaimed with a with a laugh.

Remus revealed his grin. "You're just- cute – when you get upset"

Lily smiled. "You want to see me pissed do you?"

Remus nodded. "Perhaps"

Lily hit him playfully on the arm. "You little wanker"

Remus shrugged. "Possible?"

Lily threw her head back laughing. "You're something else sometimes"

Remus nodded. "I know"

Lily grabbed his arm. "Come on then"

They walked down the street, passing the broom shop Ally and James were in, and Lily didn't see them though.

Lily took great interest in a store across from a coffee shop. It was a brown building with a sky blue trim, a large round window in the front showing owls it was called. 'U.S.O'

'United States Owls' Lily dragged Remus in.

"I adore owls" Lily said walking in. Remus shrugged.

"How come you don't have one Lily?" He asked as she examined a brown barn yard looking owl.

"I'm planning on getting one, mum said to wait till I was of age" Lily laughed "The woman is a loon"

Remus smiled. "How come you don't have one Remus?"

Remus took a deep breath, thinking for an excuse. "I've never been good with pets"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I- small furry animals aren't safe around me" Remus said with a nervous laugh.

Lily giggled. "Alright"

Getting nervous from all the surrounding birds Remus pulled Lily out of the shop and back onto the street. "Care for coffee?"

"Yes, why not" Remus shrugged.

They ran across the street to the coffee shop, Lily stared into the window.

James was there and Ally, they were talking, then Ally jumped into James' seat and began to snog him. Lily stood there watching, with her mouth wide open.

Remus came from beside her. "Fantastic" He said in a sad tone.

Lily turned to look at him; he looked sad, hurt, and disappointed. "I-"

"How'd that make you feel?" Remus asked motioning his head to the window.

Lily wanted to say she wanted to puke, she wanted to run for her life screaming, but then looking at Remus' face she didn't care, it then hit her how she felt.

"I feel like I'm watching two strangers snog with the love of my life"

Remus' eyes lit up. "You don't care?"

"Not one bit" Lily said grabbing Remus' arm. She pulled him and seen him wave, meaning James must have broke away.

Lily pulled Remus to an empty alley way. "Lily?"

Lily pushed Remus up against the wall. "You said that I would regret?"

Remus nodded. "I remember saying that"

"You said there would be mystery"

Remus' Adam's apple bobbed. "I did"

Lily moved her face closer, making her lips graze his. "You said I would hunger" She whispered.

"I-I did"

Lily grinned. "What would I hunger?"

"Uh-err" Remus began to breathe quicker. Lily had him pinned against the wall, her hands pushing his to the wall.

"Would I be hungry for…?" Lily grinned. "You"

"I-no-I-meant-"

Lily's knee was in the middle of Remus' she just stood still, it wasn't moving, just setting there. "Well…?"

"M-Maybe- Yes" Remus said he pushed his face to hers. He broke his hands free to cup her face, doing a tricky maneuver and pushing Lily to the wall.

As Remus kept his hands on Lily's face, Lily's roamed to his hair, then to his waist, sliding from his waist to his neck. Lily broke her tongue through making Remus jump.

Remus' hands slipped from her neck to her back, staying at the bottom of her shirt.

"Do it" Lily said in his mouth. Remus' eye shot open.

Kissing her soundly the entire time Remus slid his hand up the back of her shirt to feel her skin. He rubbed her back and dared not to go further. Lily's knee returned to the same devious position, only this time wouldn't stay still.

Remus took this as the sign to stop. "S-stop"

Lily panting heavily nodded, Remus doing the same.

Remus looked down to see a very –happy- sight. "Crap"

Lily just smiled. "Sorry"

Remus smiled. "Don't be" He said in the utmost devious tone.

Lily looked down. "I-I love you"

Remus smiled wider. "I love you too" He placed his hands over his problem, making Lily laugh.

Lily placed her hands on Remus' waist and continued to kiss him, which she knew helped his issue none what-so-ever. Feeling the problem only get 'worse' she did one thing to help him.

"You know Remus' I always wondered what Snape looked like stalkers" She said as she broke away. Remus' little problem ended quickly after and they joined arm by arm walking back onto the street.

"You were right"

"About…?"

"Life over guilt"

Remus grinned. "So we're?"

"We're having a moment"

Remus shook his head furiously, grinning. "No, no Lily back there in the alley- that was a moment!"

"I'm sorry to say Mr. Lupin _you_ had a moment" Lily said giggling.

Remus rolled his eyes. "It was your fault"

"Was not"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was so!"

"It's not my fault you can't _control_ yourself" Lily said with a fit of giggles.

Remus tickled her. "Oh I can't control myself, says the girl who pulled me in an ally!"

Lily giggled. "H-Hey- T-That-T-Tickles-"

Remus groaned. "It's supposed to!"

Lily hit him. "Stop!"

"Fine."

"I love you"

"I love you too"

They walked into a small wand shop where they found Sirius and Amy.

* * *

**I know some of you Hate me, and some of you Love me.  
But hey what am I suppose to do about it?  
I am the author you READ I write, than you REVIEW.  
"One Moment can last a lifetime, One Moment can change the world, One Moment more than sixty seconds"**


	30. Chapter 30: Moving Fast You Two?

**I am amazing, I know I know, okay wait you don't because you have read it yet.  
Well before you do remember, I am amazing lol  
because you don't know what James is doing but I DO!  
okay w**ell READ it now you dummy!** and REVIEW!**

* * *

Amy, Sirius, Remus and Lily stood at the same coffee shop Lily had seen James in earlier; all setting at a table laughing over coffee.

As Lily looked around to see Remus on the side of her with Amy and Sirius across, she couldn't help but think how normal this felt, but how abnormal it was, she sat with the last person she thought she would be going out with and the least couple she expected to get together.

'_So right, but so completely wrong'_ Lily thought as Sirius and Remus paid for the tab. Lily noticed Sirius was almost acting normal around her, Amy still oblivious to Remus and hers relationship.

Sirius grabbed Amy's hand and surprisingly Remus grabbed Lily's, running out into the now watery streets letting the rain beat down on them. All Lily could hear was rain pounding against the streets of Shurst and laughter erupting from children as they jumped in the puddles and ran to their parents.

All Lily could feel were content feelings and the warmth of Remus' hand clutching hers, running for shelter to a book shop, which James and Ally were also drying off in.

Sirius shook his shaggy hair throwing water on Amy. "Sirius you smell like a wet dog" She shrilled.

"Ironic" Commented Remus with a grin, Sirius returned it.

"Prong mate, do you fancy a breath?" Called Sirius to a tongue tied James. James kept his mouth attached as he shot Sirius a rude hand gesture.

Sirius gave a whole hearted laugh at the sight of James' friendly gesture.

"Lily" This was Adelina's voice which came from behind Lily.

Lily had completely forgotten about Adelina, on the fact that she had went her own way for the entire day.

Adelina was wet and looked horribly upset, Lily was worried and wondering why Adelina had such a look on her face.

Her eyes squinted and her nostrils flaring.

"Yeah Addy"

"Can I have a word with you" She said in a toneless voice, showing no emotion, very much unlike the happy-go-lucky Adelina Lily grew to know.

"Of course"

Lily and Adelina walked into the magical monsters section for privacy. Once sure no one could hear them Adelina looks changed, from hatred to guilt.

"Lily" Adelina sighed. "I have something to tell you"

Lily felt her entire face flush, she was scared and she didn't even know why. "Uh huh"

"I-"Adelina stuttered. "James fancies me"

Lily's eyes hot open, and her heart stopped racing, but it seemed as though the blood coursing through her veins stood still. "Huh?"

"He's been flirting with me, sending me _the vibes_" Adelina said with a guilty tone.

Lily didn't know how to reply, James had been snogging Ally, he surely did not feel a thing for Adelina. "Okay"

"Lily" Adelina said in the same guilty tone as before.

Now Lily's fear grew, the first was weird, but the second was sure to kill. "Uh huh"

"I think I fancy James"

Lily didn't mean to but her eyes shot open, now thoughts flood her mind, and final decision had to be made, Adelina fancies James meaning Remus was a free man and James looked cozy with Ally, but the pain of Remus being with Lily and James not wanting Adelina will kill her. Lily knew her expression must not have been pretty, but at the moment her thoughts were flooding her mind.

"Lily?"

"Uh"

"You hate me don't you?"

Lily smiled, it was funny how Adelina decided to confront her before acting, unlike herself who was just snogging one Remus Lupin in an alley and didn't have plans on letting Adelina know any of the latter.

"Nah" Lily said hugging Adelina, Lily now felt even worse than before, not because she had Remus but because she should have told Adelina.

"You sure Lily?"

"I'm positive Adelina"

Adelina sighed with relief. "I'm so glad I can fancy James" Adelina began to walk back. "And you be okay with it because you know I'm waiting for Remus"

The last words escaped Adelina's mouth and the one moment of relief Lily had blew up in her face. It came running at her like a bull and pushed her into an ice cold lake, filled with the blood of those who led the betrayal route before her.

"Yeah, right, I know" Lily said in a fake cheerful voice as they walked back, Remus gave her a questioning look as Lily returned.

"Eh?" He looked down at her.

"Eh… Eh"

Remus smiled. "Not good?"

Lily rolled her eyes and bit her bottom lip. "Eh… No"

Remus pursed his lips. "Fantastic"

"Isn't it?"

"Yep"

Remus chuckled. "You know what"

"What" Lily said in a whisper which is the tone they've been using through the entire conversation.

"I-I don't care"

"Really" Lily said a bit louder as she raised an eyebrow.

"I do, but not as much" Remus said wrapping an arm around Lily's waist which surprised her highly. "What about you?"

"I don't know" She chuckled. "I'm not sure; guilt is like a… lake"

"A lake?"

"Yep, cold, watery, and you regret jumping in it, but" Lily said in a whisper. "At the end of the day when your drying off, you remember how it felt to drown yourself in the water, how it felt to not worry those first few moments"

Remus smiled down at her "Those are the most profound things I've ever heard you say" He whispered. "And they made no sense what so ever"

Lily hit him playfully. "Remus!"

"I'm sorry Lily but I mean- a lake?"

"Yes, now can you leave my metaphor alone?"

"Fine…."

"Thank you"

Lily and Remus slowly made their way back to the talking group.

"Where next?" James asked.

"We could go to the diner for dinner?" Sirius suggested.

"Is that all you think about is food?" Adelina asked laughing.

"No, I think about Amy" Sirius said. Lily smiled he sounded like Amy before they had left.

Lily then asked the question no one had. "Where is Kali?"

Which Adelina answered "She was with me, found a cute American guy, and haven't seen her since then?"

"Where?"

"The broom store" Came Kali's voice from behind the group, they shuffled around to see Kali.

Kali was alone, and looked just as she did. "He was an old friend from California "

Adelina shrugged. "He was cute"

"He was my ex" Kali said with a laugh.

"Uh- he was a cute ex?" Adelina said with a grin.

Kali nodded. "I know, he was one hell of a kisser too"

Everyone laughed at this.

The group rounded up and made their way back to the entrance of Shurst Street , through the old building out the door, only to the crisp night's air whipped across Lily's face as she walked back down the street to the diner. The night's sky was dark, leaving a blank empty feeling when looked at.

They arrived at the diner, and got a large table, Ally's shift was over so she sat with them. Time passed as they ordered and awaited their food.

"Ally what time is it?" James asked yawning.

"It is eleven ten" Ally replied as she looked to her wrist watch.

James looked nervous. He whispered something to Ally and she nodded standing up and running to the kitchen.

Returning moments later she said. "Ready to go back to the room, James?"

Lily giggled. "Moving fast you two"

James rolled his eyes, "I shouldn't, but I am Evans"

He said grabbing Ally and running out the door, leaving Lily confused. "Huh?"

* * *

**Probably some spelling mistakes and puncuation, but oh well.  
I was super tired!  
anyway!!! What did you think?**

Do you know what he is doing up in the room?  
Give me the best guess ya got!


	31. Chapter 31: Snogging Leads to Shagging

**One of my readers were right and the rest had some Pretty interesting theoreys, which I laughed at.  
This reveals it and makes another huge cliffy, all L/J readers please don't get all "AHH" on me or I'll kill you.  
DO NOT ask me "When will Lily and James get together" or "Is this stil a Lily and James FF?"  
DO NOT I am sick of it, okay it is LJ no matter what I write it will and will CERTAINLY be and end a Lily and James FF!  
Read and Review!**

* * *

Twenty minutes had gone by before James and Ally returned, James clutching a black bag.

No one cared to ask questions as James and Ally sat down, Lily felt no emotion on the subject if they had did something in the room or not. The food arrived, and was gone within minutes.

"Time Ally?"

"Its eleven fifty five" Ally said with a smile, she stood up and hurried to the kitchen.

"What is going on?" Adelina asked with a giggle.

James shrugged. "I don't know why ask me?"

Adelina rolled her eyes, and Kali smiled. "Funny"

Ally returned that moment setting down next to James, whispering something in his ear.

James smiled and nodded knowingly. "Fantastic"

Lily heard chanting coming from the kitchen and the doors swung open, the entire staff was marching from the kitchen, holding a large dish which looked to be on fire.

The chant became a song as the staff marched closer. "Happy Birthday to you" They chorused.

James, Ally, Sirius, Adelina, Amy, Kali and Remus joined in as they sat the fiery plate on the table, which was actually a slice of cake with sixteen candles stuck in it.

"Happy Birthday to you… Happy Birthday dear Lily… Happy Birthday to you!"

Everyone clapped and Lily blew out the candles.

Ally handed her a fork and the staff returned to their places at the diner.

Lily picked out the candles and smiled. "I-I completely forgot"

Amy nodded guiltily. "As did I"

Adelina, Sirius and surprisingly Remus nodded in agreement. "So… James?"

James shrugged. "What after five years of stalking you, you'd think I'd forgotten your birthday?"

Lily dropped the candles and stood up rushing to the other side of the tables to hug James. "I mean we're here for you, on your birthday right?"

Lily kissed his forehead. "Thank you James Potter"

James bit his bottom lip and smiled. "Not a big deal Lily, I mean… Happy Birthday"

Lily resumed her seat and kept her eyes on a blushing James. James noticed this and asked "What?"

Lily smiled at him. "You're a good friend James"

James shrugged his shoulders. "I'm a much better boyfriend" He said with a smile and wink.

Lily rolled her eyes and lifted the fork to taste the cake.

"I can't believe Morgan and McIntire forgot" Snorted Sirius.

"A lot's been going on Black" Spat Adelina.

Lily just chewed her cake amused at the sight before her.

"Well if it weren't for Prongs" Sirius started but James cut him off.

"Padfoot that is enough thank you"

Sirius shut his mouth and fell back in his seat.

"Before I forget" James said, grabbing the large black bag. "Your gift"

'_Remembered my birt_h_day, got me a gift, the world is coming to an end'_

James handed Lily the bag, which she opened and pulled out a small black box.

It was the size of a ring box, which Lily found scary.

She opened the box to reveal the shine of one thin silver ring; Lily's eyes opened wide, James quickly reassuring her. "No, I'm not asking you to marry me Lily, I can't get a date, do you think I would think I could get you to marry me?" He said in an amused tone.

Lily pulled the ring out and she felt everyone's eyes on her. Inside the ring was an engraving.

'_Evans, Happy Sixteenth Birthday. Don't throw this in my face - Thick headed Potter'_ how he fit all that amazed Lily, then again when Lily blow dried her hair with a twig everyday didn't, which Lily found funny and weird.

Lily looked up at a scared looking James; he had his hands covering his face waiting the pain of the ring. "T-Thanks"

James' hands fell. "Y-You're welcome"

Lily placed the ring on her finger and smiled at James. "So… I'm tired"

Everyone murmured in agreement. Not long after the group said their good byes to Ally and made their way back to the room.

-

Lily, Remus and Sirius were now in their room once more.

Lily already in bed, Remus was in the bathroom changing and Sirius on the armchair from last night. Lily was cuddling her pillow as Sirius looked around the room, avoiding Lily's eye.

Sirius fingers tapped on the wooden handle as he whistled a nameless tune. Remus finally appeared from the bathroom dressed in his gray pajama bottoms and a white T-shirt.

Sirius stood up and walked into the bathroom, the door shut and Remus sighed.

Lily released her pillow and lifted her self to rest against the head board. Remus resumed Sirius' position in the armchair.

Lily watched his bitten nails tap the wood, his blue eyes dart from one corner to another.

Finally the silence broke as Remus spoke. "Lily, you have to stop this obsessive staring"

Lily giggled. "I didn't know you seen me"

"I see everything" Remus said with a grin.

Lily bit her bottom lip and sighed. "I-I had an interesting talk with Addy"

Remus scrunched his face and said "so you've said"

"I never said what got said did I?"

"No, please do/" Remus said, he stood up and sat at the foot of the bed.

"Well, let's start with she admitted she fancies James." Remus smiled. "But still loved you" Remus nodded and the smile faded off his face. "She's so glad I'm okay with her fancying James, because I know she loves you"

Remus stood up and took a seat back in the armchair. "Right"

"Uh huh"

"And…"

"Oh" Lily clapped her hands together. "That's it"

Remus chuckled. "Everything just keeps getting better"

"Sure does"

"We should just tell them."

"We will."

"When Lily?"

"I don't know Remus when pigs fly!"

Remus raised an eyebrow. "They do"

Lily giggled. "Sorry muggle term"

"Right"

"I think we should tell them tomorrow"

"I think we should tell them…" Lily counted on her fingers, "Never"

"Lily we already agreed to tell them."

"I like to break agreements."

"Not possible."

"Why not?"

"You signed your name."

"When?"

"In your sleep."

"I sleep sign, do I?"

"Yes, yes you do!"

"Well you sleep talk!"

"I do no such thing!!"

"Yes you do!"

"I-"Remus was interrupted by Sirius appearing from the bathroom with a grin.

"No go one, I love to here these little lover's quarrels" He said with a laugh.

"No Sirius we're quite done" Lily said curtly. "Will we have the pleasure of you snogging Amy tonight?"

"No I'm giving Morgan a break"

"How thoughtful of you"

"Not really, she kicked me out"

Lily gasped. "How could she kick out Sirius Black, the Sirius Black?" Lily said emphasizing 'The' before bursting with giggles.

"That's what I said" Exclaimed Sirius.

Remus and Lily burst with laughter as Sirius stood stunned, her was being serious and Lily wasn't.

"S-Sirius you're an idiot mate" chuckled Remus.

Sirius pumped his chest out and stuck his nose in the air. "I wouldn't want to say what you are Moony"

Remus stopped laughing to glare. "Oh what am I?"

Sirius looked like he was about to saying something else before he blurted out: "A Traitor"

"I am, am I?"

"Yes you are, and you know it"

"Why is that?"

"You betray James"

"I would have betray myself if I didn't act"

Sirius snorted. "Remus, the one rule to the marauders was 'Never Betray a fellow marauder' you broke that"

Remus' glare turned into a look of hurt, which pained Lily, but she knew that this was between he and Sirius.

"So is that it padfoot, you take Prongs over me?" Sighed Remus "We've yet to fight and you've sided with him?"

Sirius didn't answer; he stormed out of the room mumbling something about friendship and loyalty.

Lily wasn't about to talk through the issues Remus must have felt she just cuddled him like a child and petted his head.

"Lily"

"Yes"

"We're going to tell them tomorrow"

"… Okay"

"You know what, Remus"

"What"

"Pain and sorrow may free from the fight, but good will, come with the truths final flight"

"Lily" Groaned Remus. "Please stop with the poetry I beg you"

"Figure it out Remus" Whispered Lily "And I'll give you something special"

Remus pondered for a moment. "Oh, I give up"

"It means that sure when we tell them it will be rocky at first but once it's out everything will be fine"

"Oh… do I still get the prize?"

"No"

"Darn it"

"Your loss"

"I never said it wasn't"

"True"

"Night time"

"Bed time"

"Sleep time"

"Aw…"

"Sorry Lily"

"Fine Mr. boring"

"What did you want to do?"

"Snog"

"Snogging leads to shagging"

"Not true"

"Well not exactly true but I'm sure snogging this late, in a bad-"

"Remus shut up and kiss me"

"Fine"

Remus kissed Lily, whish turned into a snog, and snogging turned into a deep snog.

The night went on and Remus and Lily were in the rolled up in the sheets.

* * *

Naughty Lily... evil laugh Review for NEXT chapter, 7 reviews or NO chapter HAHAHA


	32. Chapter 32: Beneath The Sheets

**I'm sorry it took so long, I was having major writers block, I meant for this to be longer, but I accidentally deleted like four more pages, and you can imagine how upset I was, I wanted ot update so I said I'd just rewrite them as the next chapter.  
Today they leave, sadly, I know most of you wanted them out of Texas.  
I've had to do research on maps and stuff, because I wanted to get this all right.  
so Texas will lead them into Austin, Texas, and then they'll hit New Mexico and Arizona then  
Californa.  
and in this chapter I reveal what happen that night.  
**

* * *

Lily woke up to someone, more like some people jumping up and down on her.

"Wake up birthday girl" Rang Adelina's voice.

"Come on, sixteen years old and you're sleeping late!" screamed Amy.

"They're right you know Lily" This was Remus who spoke.

Lily's eyes felt to weak to open, her body to slow to move, she remembered last night to well oh-to-well, Lily mentally slapped herself.

She slowly peeked open her eyes to let beams of light disrupt her perfect darkness, Lily snapped her eyes shut and mumbled "Close the curtains"

The noise of material closing and the heat of the sun lifting from Lily's skin alerted her that she could try to open her eyes once more; she did so seeing the dim lit room and four of her friends standing over her.

Adelina stood clutching a pillow looking ready to attack, Amy beside her holding a pink box with a blue ribbon, Remus next to Amy, with just a grin on his face, James was beside Remus, his hands in his pockets and his hazel eyes searching to look anywhere but her way.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" They chorused with out James.

Lily yawned. "T-Thank Y-You"

Lily stretched open her eyes as she swung her legs over the bed, she felt a draft and noticed she had on her shorts; Taking the sheet with her she made her way to the bathroom to shower and change.

-

Returning from the bathroom in a long sleeve button down top, with a mid-length blue jean skirt on and a pair of navy blue flats; Lily searched the room for her wand.

Adelina found it thankfully under a pillow and handed it to Lily so she could dry her hair.

Once her hair was dry Lily agreed to be dragged to the diner in which she now loathed.

"Where are Sirius and Kali?" Lily asked as sat next to Adelina in the diner.

"I'm not sure, Sirius looked ready to murder" Sighed Amy. "I have no idea what could have made him so mad"

"He came to Kali and my room last night, said he 'had' to sleep there" James said with a questioning look at Lily.

"T-That is odd" Lily said picking up a menu.

"Moony" James voice came in a more serious tone of matter.

"Yes Prongs"

"You know what tonight is"

"I know James- a full"

"A full what?"

"Err- Nothing Lily"

"A full what Remus?" Lily pressed on more agitated.

"A full- cup-of-"

James decided to tell her. "A full moon Lily"

Lily raised her eyebrow at James. "And…?"

James threw his hands up in the air. "Lily- can you stop bickering with me like we're an old married couple, I can't take this anymore" James said standing up and storming out of the diner.

"What happened just now?" Lily shot the question at Remus.

"I-I think I should follow him" Remus stuttered as he ran after James.

"That- was- odd" Lily said slowly.

Adelina and Amy shrugged it off.

"You'd think they were dating the way Remus ran after James" Adelina said with a giggle.

This jogged Lily's memory; last night and what Lily had planned to tell Adelina.

Lily squirmed in her seat as flashes of last night shot through her memory.

'_Lily was tangled in the sheets with Remus, her clothing still on, her hands moving vastly over his shirt bared chest. _

_Her finger tips edge at his shirt, his hands slowly trying to creep up her own. _

_Lily broke apart panting. "Are we going to-?"_

_Remus looked shocked. "Do you want to?"_

_Lily sighed. "No"_

"_Good" Remus said relieved. "I'm not ready"_

"_You're a virgin?" Lily said with a giggle. _

"_Possibly"_

"_But the marauders were known to be 'players' so to speak"_

_Remus rolled his eyes. "Sometimes I ask myself if I really am one" Remus found his way from beneath the sheets to stand up. "Even Peter lost it; to some sixth year- except she was Slytheren- but with Peter he got it from where he could so none of us blamed him"_

_Lily smiled as she wrapped herself up in the sheets. "Serious?"_

"_Unlike him yes, I am quite serious, I am a virgin"_

"_No, I meant Peter lost it" Lily said with a burst of laughter. _

"_Oh…"_

"_Remus, I'm still a virgin too"_

"_Fantastic"_

"_Right, I don't want to loose it, not now"_

"_I'm glad we agree on something"_

"_It's warm in here"_

"_It is"_

"_I'm going to change into my shorts_

"_Lily…?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_You know, James is still… too"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, he doesn't want anyone to know though, his reputation" Remus said rolling his eyes. _

"_I won't tell a soul" Lily said with a giggle. '_

Reflecting on the night before Made Lily smile, just the thought of James being a – well it just made her smile, James always played himself so cool, hearing that made Lily giggle.

-

Before Lily knew it she was done with her 'birthday breakfast' as Adelina insisted on calling it. They paid the bill and slipped off onto the streets. Kali had joined them on their way.

"I really like Texas " Adelina said leaning against a tree, they were in the Ann Arbor Park .

"I think you like Houston , but if you see San Antonio , you'll love it" This came from Kali.

"Well I was- I know a lot about the states, but I just never traveled to Texas ."

Kali shrugged. "I love Houston , but San Antonio 's Mexican food is- amazing!"

"I'm sure it is..." Adelina giggled.

Lily was setting Indian style on the grass, Kali and Amy beside her.

Sarah wasn't there today and Lily was glad of it. The Park was lovely, the green grass, the large trees; the children swings- wait swings.

"Oh…." Lily said eyeing the red swings, with a very small slide beside them.

Lily and Petunia had swings at home, when they were children. Petunia was a sweet child, until Lily turned eleven; it was the best and worst thing that ever happened to Lily.

She began an education at the most amazing school she could imagine, but she lost one of her best friends.

Lily stood up in a dreamily way and walked over to the red swing set, she took a seat on it and in a dreamily fantasy way pushed her feet and began to swing.

Adelina, Amy, and Kali watched with no expressions on their faces.

Lily began to hum a tuneless song and pushed harder.

Kali, Adelina and Amy slowly walked up to her. Adelina took the seat next to her, and watched as Lily she swung.

"Lily…" Adelina said cautiously.

"Yes..." Lily said, in a voice that sounded so relaxed.

"Are you… okay?"

Lily shook her head for a moment gaining back reality as she washed away memories of herself and Petunia.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Lily stopped the swing and stood up. "I'm fine, just starting to miss home."

"With Petunia, your evil sister?" Laughed Amy.

"Yeah." Chuckled Lily. "I guess, I do…"

* * *

The girls took Lily from the swing and back onto the noisy streets, today they would be back on the road, so they had to pack.

"I can't believe we're driving on my birthday" sighed Lily, as they made their way to the Happy Inn.

"I know, I'm sorry Lils." Adelina said with a frown.

"It's just we need to make good time, the wedding is in four days." Kali stated.

"Kali, I never did ask you, after the wedding what happens from there?" Adelina asked Kali as she gave her a questioning stare.

"Well, I'm not sure about you guys, it's still June, and you guys have what two months?"

The girls murmured in agreement. "Well, I'm going to stay in California , I go to B-"Kali was interrupted.

"Yes we know, you go to the fancy veela school." Sighed Amy. "You're lucky."

"Ah, yes, I'm so lucky" Kali said rolling her eyes. "Anyway, I'm going back to my 'fancy veela school' as Amy said."

"Well, what are we doing?"

"I don't know, I guess once the wedding is over, and we have a look around." Kali trailed off as she opened the door to the Happy Inn. "We'll see. it's up to you and the boys really."

"I suppose you're right" Amy shrugged.

Inside the lobby were Sirius, James and Remus waiting for the girls. Lily noticed that her luggage was already packed and waiting for her beside James.

Adelina and Amy's was also packed, waiting for the, as was Kali's, all along side the boys' own luggage.

"Thank you" All the girls said in unison, but Adelina seemed a bit upset.

"Who packed mine?" she asked in a threatening tone.

James raised his hand. "M-Me."

Adelina looked embarrassed and mouthed 'my underwear!' to Lily, who began to giggle.

James caught wind of it and said. "Packing charm, Remember…"

Adelina sighed with relief, but it caught Lily's attention that James was only sixteen and could not have used a packing charm, meaning he did it by hand, and that he had touched Adelina's underwear, which made Lily mad and surprisingly very amused.

Although the bags were packed, they had yet to get a car, which they left to Kali.

Kali had left them waiting in the lobby for twenty minutes before she ran inside smiling.

"You have to see the car I got us, and the deal was fantastic." She exclaimed with joy.

Kali ran outside and the group followed.

They ran outside to see a very large white van; it was round at the front and square in the back. It had only four windows, one on the front, and two on the sides, telling Lily she was going to be very unhappy for the next two days.

* * *

I know it wasn't that great, but the chapters I lost was... just FANTASTIC, so I plan to rewrite them.  
but I wont have another chapter up for like atleast a week, my family  
is banning me from the computer and well, its very upsetting but what ever.  
in the next chapter you get to see a bit more of James ignoring Lily.  
and Remus and Lily's big unvealing! (SP?)


	33. Chapter 33: On The Road

**Okay, I loved this entire thing, its long, its written well, it gives you highlights of the 16 hours.  
I didn't want to make the way to Cali for ever, so I just did it buy the hours.  
Tell me if I should keep it like that, or if not?

* * *

**

The boys packed the luggage in the van and in no-time they were in the van.

Remus was on the left of Lily, and James on the right. Upfront fit a very skinny Amy and Kali (who was driving the van: being the only one who knew how to drive a muggle car.) and amazingly Adelina, who was next to the window, while Sirius was beside her.

'_I can't believe they all fit up there.'_ Thought Lily, looking at the group in the front. '_But then again Amy and Adelina are extremely skinny, I mean a si_ze _two, I'm only an eight'_

But Lily was taken away from the thought of her very skinny friends when James popped his head in the front to look at Kali.

"Kals."

"Jamie?"

"Can we make a stop at the diner?"

"For..?"

"So I can say goodbye to Ally."

"Okay… "Kali said making a U-turn.

They were there within seconds they were there, making Lily wonder why they had never bought a car before? They wasted so much time and why was Ally so important to James?

Making a jerking stop at the diner Kali stated: "Everyone uses the bathroom, I'm not making stops all the way to California, got it!"

Everyone rushed out of the car.

Lily stopped, noticing James and Ally: James whispered something into Ally's ear, making her giggle, she nodded, and James kissed her, lasting long enough to make Lily walk away.

--

Everyone had used the restroom and said their goodbyes to Ally, James' being the most disgusting to watch, once James was done, and they all packed back in the car like sardines in a can.

-- **Hour 1**

At least an hour had gone by and Lily was contemplating whether to lay her head on Remus' shoulder or James'.

Deciding not to lay down at all she popped her head in the front to ask Kali a bunch of questions about nothing.

"Kali."

"Lily."

"Where are we?"

" Houston , Texas "

"Still?"

"Yes."

"Where are we going, give me the atlas version?"

"We're making our way to Austin, then Lubbock, trying to make it in New Mexico; hopefully we'll make it to Arizona by tonight."

"Uh huh."

"Then Californa."

"Oh, okay."

--**Hour 2**

Another hour had gone and Lily was getting very bored and hungry. "Kali, I'm hungry."

"Well maybe if you wouldn't have played with your birthday breakfast-"Interjected Adelina. "- and actually eaten it, than you wouldn't be!"

Lily just rolled her eyes. "Well- I'm not hungry anymore."

--**Hour 4**

"Kali."

"Lily."

"Where are we?"

" Austin ."

"I'm bored."

"Bother James."

"Uh, no."

--**Hour 6**

"Where are we?"

"An hour away from Lubbock ."

"When can we eat?"

"In an hour."

"Okay."

--**Hour 6 (and Thirty Minutes)**

Lily looked to her left and James was smiling, he was staring at the ceiling at smiling.

Lily wondered what was so interesting about the ceiling, or what was so amusing to James?

On Lily's right was a very peaceful looking Remus. '_Cute'_

"James…?"

"Y-yeah" James said shaking his head and turning to Lily.

"What were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about Ally." James replied with a small sigh.

"What's so great about Ally?" Lily asked wondering why she even asked.

"Lily, she was- just fantastic." James said with a joyful sigh.

"I don't think she was that- fantastic" Lily said mimicking James.

"Lily, why don't you bother Remus?" James said looking back at the ceiling.

Lily scuffed and rested her head on the back of the seat.

'_It's still my birthday.'_

--**Hour 7**

Kali stopped at another diner called. 'Lubbock's best breakfast'

It was a small diner, with lots of dark wood tables and waitress in matching uniforms.  
The uniforms were short orange skirts with short sleeve white blouses.

"How many people." A young man asked, he had a name tag on that said 'Mike'  
He had brown ovals shaped eyes, a very cute smile, thin framed black glasses, and medium to pale skin.

"Seven." Lily replied lightly, she was very interested in Mike.

Mike nodded walking them to a large square table, with seven chairs. "Here you go, I'm Mike, I'm the host, and Emily will be your waitress."

"Thank you, Mike" Lily said with a smile as she took a seat.  
Remus sat next to her, Adelina beside him, James beside her, Sirius beside James, Amy beside Sirius and Kali between Lily and Sirius.

Both James and Kali were at the heads of the table.

A young girl with strawberry blonde hair came beaming at them. "I'm Emily; I'll be your waitress."

"Hi, Emily." Lily said looking at a large bored that told them what they could order. "I'll have a burger."

Everyone agreed that burger sounded best, because chopped liver didn't sound quite tasteful.

The food arrived and it was eaten, Emily was paid and Lily was walking out, before she did, she couldn't help but smile at Mike. "Have a nice day!" He said cheerfully waving.

"Oh- I will." Lily replied as she walked out.

As they got back in the van Kali asked. "How long were we in there?"

"About an hour, it's four thirty." Adelina replied looking at her muggle watch.

"Wait- it's only four thirty, what time did we leave?" Lily asked shocked.

"Around nine I think." Kali replied as she started the van.

She got on a highway and they were back on the road.

--**Hour 9**

"I have to pee."

"Sirius!"

"I'm sorry Kali, it's just I forgot to go!"

"Don't be mad at him Kali, I have to go too."

"James, Sirius, anyone else?"

"Yes." Said the rest of the car in unison, and Kali sighed.

"Fine, I'll stop at the next gas station!"

**--Hour 9 (and forty minutes)**

"Sorry it took so long." Kali said as they stopped at a very dreary looking gas station.

Everyone rushed out to use the bathroom. Kali put more gas as she waited for the group.  
Lily was the first to return to the van, she leaned against the van, waiting for Kali to finish.

"How'd you get so good at organizing road trips?" Lily asked.

"I've been going on cross country road trips since I was nine." Kali sighed. "Me, my mum, my dad, and my sisters, I, have three mind you."

"Wow…"

"Yea, so I'm use to my dad rushing us and telling us to hurry up, and he taught me how to read a map." Kali pulled the long black thing out of the car and placed it in a type of holder. "I use to hate him for rushing us and all that, but now, I sort of understand it, and it has come in handy."

Lily nodded. "I can see that."

"It was really important that my father was muggle born." Kali said closing the tiny door on the side of the car. "He taught me all the things he learned from growing up in the muggle world."

"Your Father was a muggle born?"

"Yes, my mum is a pureblood though." Kali said with a yawn. "I'm tired."

Lily just shrugged. "I didn't know that."

Everyone packed back in the van. "Ten minutes." Adelina stated looking at her watch. "We were in there for ten minutes." Kali just shrugged and drove off.

--**Hour 11**

"Finally!" Exclaimed Kali joyfully.

"What is it?" Lily asked groggily, she had almost been asleep.

"We're in New Mexico ."

"Fantastic." Yawned Lily. "Wake me when we get there."

"Party pooper!"

Lily shook her head and dozed off.

--**Hour 13**

Lily stretched as much as she could without hitting a sleeping James in the face. She yawned and looked around. Remus was also sleeping, Adelina and Amy both knocked out, Sirius and Kali were chatting. She leaned back closing her eyes and trying overhear their conversation.

"I don't know Kali; it's just how can I keep a secret like that?"

"Well, both of them are your best friend?"

"Yes, both of them are my best mates."

"Well then Sirius, I guess it depends, do you think Remus was that wrong?"

"I think that I would never have done what he did."

"But, you admitted you found Lily attractive?"

"Yes, true, but it doesn't mean I would try to snog her-"

'_Eww Sirius thinks I'm hot… Oh that is just wrong…Note to self, stop attracting the odd ones.'_

"- not to mention everyone at Hogwarts thinks Lily is a good looking lass, and James knows I think she's hot, I'm not doing anything wrong, I hate her personality wise, so I'm fine."

Kali giggled. "I can't tell you how to deal with this, James is a grown boy, I'm sure he'll handle it on his own, Lily wasn't his girlfriend."

"Kali, you're right on that one, but it was in stone that James was meant for Lily."

Kali sighed. "Stop worrying about James, worry about yourself."

"I'm not worried; I'm most wanted at Hogwarts."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"So you and Morgan aren't serious?"

"I am Sirius, just not with Amy."

'_Oh so you're using my friend?'_

"So Morgan is just a toy?"

"No, no I like her."

"So how does this work?"

"She knows, we've talked about it, it's just a fling."

Kali laughed. "Wow, you have every girl at Hogwarts wrapped around your finger?"

"No, just most of the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff's, I don't take time to woo the Slytherein's."

"Interesting…"

Lily shook her head. '_Makes no sense, how does Amy just date him and not care that he is just going to leave her once we get back to Hogwarts!'_

--**Hour 15**

"Wake up Lily!" James said nudging her. "Kali stopped at a gas station, so if you have to go, now is the time!"

Lily yawned and jumped out of the van. She rushed to the bathroom and did her business.

Walking back to the van she noticed only Amy was setting in the front, no one else had returned.

"Hey Ames ."

"Hey Lily." Amy said with a yawn. "Happy Birthday, sorry that we're driving though."

"No problem, hey Ames can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"Okay can I ask you another question?"

"You just did."

"Amy I'm going to ask you a question!"

"Okay…"

"You and Black aren't serious are you?"

Amy giggled. "I love when people say Serious and are talking about Sirius."

"Yah, Yah, never gets old!"

Amy sighed. "No, Lily, we're not, it's just a fling, but I like him, he's hot, so I took the shot while I had it."

Lily shook her head, Amy and Sirius were too much alike to be together, and Amy was also the 'goes out with guys like their going out of style' kind of person. She was okay with Sirius because, she was Sirius.

"I was just checking." Lily said jumping in the back.

Next to return was Kali, and Lily has a question. "Where are we?"

"We're just outside of Rosewll, we'll be in Albuquerque in about two hours."

"What time is it?"

Kali sighed. "I think it's around twelve o' clock."

Lily sighed. "Let's get on the go then."

A few minutes later everyone was packed back in the car.

'_My birthday is over, and this is how I spent it.'_

--**Hour 17**

"Okay, I'm going to run in here, get us some rooms, run back and we'll all unpack and get to bed, bright and early tomorrow we'll get back on the road!" Kali said jumping out of the van and running into a Hotel they found in Albuquerque .

--**Hour 17 (and ten minutes)**

"Come on you lot up the stairs!" Kali rushed them into rooms, no on decided, this time Kali had done something to help them each get their own room.

"What'd you have to do Kali?" James asked as they walked up the stairs.

"Oh, nothing…" Kali smiled. "Just go to sleep James!"

--

The inside of the rooms were nice, it was a dark blue carpet with a white bed spread, and a medium blue color on the walls. Lily jumped on her bed and smiled.

"It's going to be nice to sleep alone." Lily said to herself.

''_Knock, knock'_

Lily got up and opened the door, to reveal Remus. "You ready?"

"For…?"

"We're going to tell them tonight…"

"We are?" Lily said in a very unhappy tone.

"Yes, we agreed on it remember."

"Uh, sadly I do."

"So come one get a move on!"

Remus grabbed her and dragged her into Kali's room where James, Adelina, Sirius and Amy all stood.

'_This is not going to be fun… at all...'_

"Hey Lily, hey Remus." Kali said as she opened the door for them to step in.

"We have something we have to tell you guys." Remus stated.

"Oh god…" Sirius said closing his eyes.

* * *

**  
DUN DUN DUN!!!! This is the time where you guys REVIEW like crazy to see what happens.  
Ha Ha Ha, I am evil, I am EVIL, I am the one who will keep this chapter unless  
I get detailed reviews begging for the next chapter, BEGGING AND CRYING!  
oh and I am looking for a price, 15 Reviews, yes, 12 so its important for all those invisible readers to just take a minute out to review... Thank you- Muffie.**


	34. Chapter 34: Point Of View Cornucopia

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** Ok, so this is how this little Chapter works.  
---Character's name---  
Character's POV.  
------  
Pretty simple. I think it is anyway.  
I love this, I know it took me an extremely long time but I had major writers block, beyond what you can imagine.  
I'm extremely sorry, I have to make it up to all of my fics, I promise a post will come sooner this time.  
Again I'm really sorry,

**

* * *

**

**-- Lily--**

"Oh, God." Sirius said closing his eyes.

'It doesn't take a genius to tell you that is not a good sign!'

James looked very confused, his eyes brows lost in his hair and his eyes empty, Lily had a feeling he knew what horror was about to come.

Adelina looked absolutely dumbstruck, Amy a bit more excited, Kali seemed to know nothing and Lily liked it that way, but Remus of course is the good guy, the guy who has to tell everyone everything and be the good citizen.

Lily tugged at Remus' shirt, begging him in a silent plead, not to do this.

Remus shook his head. "No."

Lily surrendered to his 'truth telling' and waited for him to spill the beans.

"S-So what is it Moony?" James asked hesitantly, his voice saying 'I was fine, why bother me?'

Remus clapped his hands together. "How to put this," He whispered. "Well, Lily and I."

Lily couldn't take this, if he was going to do it, do it properly. She put her hand up, to silence Remus. "Listen, Adelina, James, Amy, Sirius, Kali… Remus and I have decided to court."

She said it quickly, painlessly and now she was ready to run for hollow, unfaithful life.

**-- Remus-- **

"Listen, Adelina, James, Amy, Sirius, Kali… Remus and I have decided to court." Lily said very quickly, Remus could tell she just wanted to get it over with, the quicker said, the quicker the fight.

Remus was frozen, and so was Lily.

**-- Adelina-- **

She said it just like that, like it was nothing, is she serious?

I mean come on, we're setting here, she can't be serious, Lily and Remus, I mean… Psst Never!

**--Amy-- **

Uh oh spaghetti o's…

**--Sirius-- **

Remus and Lily were just standing there, like everyone was about to pounce on them.

And from the look on Adelina's face, I'm sure she would like to.

"I don't believe this!" Adelina said laughing?

Lily jumped back, because Morgan's laugh is like a Dolphin call.

"You two aren't serious?" You're damn right they're not, I am!

Lily shuffled, because she is a dirty tramp.

Remus scratched his head. "No, we are Addy, I'm sorry."

**--James-- **

'_And there it was: the look on Adelina's face, that horrible shock, pain and horror you feel when you hear your best mate was snogging your fancy.'_

**--Lily-- **

"Listen Addy-"Adelina stood up.

"Don't call me Addy, I'm not Addy to you!" She half shouted.

Remus shook his head. "Adelina, don't be mad at Lily, it's really not her fault."

James stood up. "Not her fault."

Remus nodded. "Yes, I- I started this."

James shook his head. "That felt even better than thinking it was Lily."

Remus frowned. "I'm sorry James, I-"Lily shrieked Adelina had punched Remus, making him fall backwards. Lily leaned over him; James had grabbed Adelina by the wrists.

"Be sorry for that!" Adelina shouted, she escaped from James' grasp and ran out the door. Remus' nose was bleeding, Lily helped him up, Sirius and Amy wasn't looking at Remus or Lily, they were staring at James.

James was staring a Lily and Remus, he watched as Lily used her sleeve to remove the blood from Remus' mouth. "Are you okay?"

Remus nodded. "I think I'll be fine, but Adelina won't."

**--Remus--**

'_I knew at the moment, Adelina would never speak to me again- I'm surprised she didn't aim lower.'_

Lily wiped away the excess blood, and Remus watched as Sirius and Amy went to search for Adelina, Kali was just setting in a corner shrugging.

James was still standing in the middle of the room, watching Remus and Lily.

'_I can't tell what he's thinking, which is odd, I usually can, I think… I think it could be he's feeling something like never before, which I don't even know, I know I feel horrible right now, not even because of my bleeding nostril, because of how I hurt James, and most of all Addy.'_

**--James-- **

'_I should have known, actually I did know, I just decided to pretend as if it weren't true, so I could hide from the fact that Lily Evans really doesn't fancy me, and she never will.'_

James shook his head, shaking away his thoughts, he moved past the, he was going to help Sirius and Amy look for Adelina.

**--Lily-- **

'_I still can't believe Adelina punched Remus, another thing that is worse than Remus' bleeding nose, is James' look, the way he looked, it almost made my heart break. What am I supposed to do about his feelings, it's not my fault that he didn't find some other girl to tag along with, and maybe if he wasn't such a ass on train, I wouldn't have hated him so, and I wouldn't have decided to be with Remus… So what am I saying, I don't love Remus… No I do, but I'll regret hurting my friends for this, even if it ends up in marriage.'_

Lily found tissue to stuff in his nose. "Sorry about this fiasco Lily."

Lily just shrugged. "It's not your fault-" Lily seen the look on Remus' face, the 'It-is-to-my-fault' look. "Entirely,"

Remus smiled; the tissue slipping from his nose. "So what are we now?"

Lily adjusted his tissue. "We're still what we've been for the past few days."

"What's that?"

"Confused, and in love" the words came so easily to Lily it were as if they weren't true.

Remus hugged her. "How can you be so come and cuddle at a time like this?"

Lily turned around to see the body of the voice, it was Sirius.

"What do you mean a time like this?"

"You've just ruined years worth the friendship, Adelina has gone missing, and James hasn't spoken a word in the last hour, but you two are snuggling up!"

**--Sirius--**

These two are making me go mad! How can they act so irresponsible, I'm all up for the love ship, but Remus went about it wrong, and Evans oh Evans when we get back to Hogwarts what pranks and things await you Evans!

"Adelina is missing?" Yes Lily dearest, she couldn't bare that you were snogging her one and only crush Moony!

"Yes,"

"James hasn't said anything?" Did I not just say 'hasn't spoken a word?'

"Nope, not even a sigh."

Lily shook her head. "I'm-"I couldn't hear her lies.

"Listen Evans, McIntire is your friend, I don't' care really; I'm sure Amy is upset but I only have another thirty days so oh-well. I'm concerned about James, but most of all I just want to get to California and end this trip because it is a disaster!"

Lily nodded, the little tramp, I usually like a little tramp but- not one that destroys seven years worth the friendship- in two days!

**---Remus---**

Lily stood up. "I have to go help them look for Addy,"

'_That look…'_

The look on Lily's face was Sirius' words sinking into her brain. Just like they were for Remus, was it worth it anymore?

"I'll help you," Remus said standing up as well. Sirius just shook his head in a 'Finally' kind of matter.

"Listen, Remus, I think I should look for Addy, I'm sure she hates you more than I."

Remus nodded "If you insist."

"I'll stay with Moony." Sirius yawned.

Those words triggered something in Remus' mind. "Moon."

Lily was already out the door when Remus hit his head in the wall. "MOON!"

Sirius said "Moon" very slowly, trying to understand. "Mooooooooon."

"SIRIUS IT IS A FULL MOON TONIGHT!"

Sirius nodded, it then hit him. "Oh holly beans!"

Remus hit his head repeatedly in the wall. "Damn!"

"Wait-"Sirius pulled Remus away from the wall. "Moony, it's about one in the morning, why haven't you turned yet?"

Remus stopped struggling; he escaped from Sirius' grasp and examined his hands. "I'm not exactly sure."

Sirius shrugged. "Thanks for that clarifying answer."

"Sirius, if you could stop with the clever remarks, might I state I didn't know you had any-"

"Neither did I,"

"-Exactly, the point is, is it possible you and James, in your rush to snog Amy and his for Alison, that you might have miscalculated the astrological timing?"

Sirius nodded. "It is possible, very possible indeed or maybe… You're not a werewolf anymore?"

Remus rolled his eyes; he walked over to the curtains that had been closed, and opened them, revealing a half moon. "As I had stated earlier, you and James were wrong." Remus said relieved.

"Remus, why say it like it is a good thing"

"What do you mean?"

"If James and I were wrong, than we don't know when you'll be transforming, therefore we're oblivious to when you'll turn into a hairy two eyed Lily eating machine."

"Nice, Sirius, really nice,"

"I'm just saying!"

"You have a point, I'll get to that in the morning, I'm sure I'll be able to find a muggle news paper somewhere around here."

---**Sirius---**

Of course I have a point, what was my point? "I know."

"You know what?" I dunno, what do I know?

"I-"Maybe if I stutter long enough he'll forget?

"Never mind, listen Sirius we should help Lily and Amy search for Adelina," Like he cares.

"You have any idea where she'd have gone?"

---Remus---

"Nope, but how far can Adelina get?"

Sirius shook his head. "I'm not sure, girls can run, but not as fast as us, but when they don't have on heels, I've seen Amy run, remember when Malfoy called her a tramp, and she tackled him like the muggle rugby players."

'_How could I forget, Amy nearly choked him to death, Professor Binns had to do cast a sleeping charm just to loosen Amy's grip on Lucias's neck.'_

"Yeah I remember," Remus said with a smile.

It felt fantastic; the way Sirius was acting, talking to him normally, not giving him an eyeball about how he ruined James' chances with Lily, the chances James obviously never had, but Sirius and James thought otherwise.

"I'm not too sure if Evans can run though," '_Good bye normal Sirius,"_  
"I don't know if Lily can run either, I've never asked her, now let's go look for Addy."

"Don't call McIntire 'Addy' last time you did that she punched you,"

"Padfoot, can you just come on already."

"Fine, fine, I'm not going to stick tissue up your nose like Evans did."

* * *

**  
I love how everyone had their moment, their POV and their input, although Amy was only a second I still felt like her and Sirius' POV were the fun of it all, Amy didn't know what to say, therefore she said nothing.  
Sirius had a lot to say, but just like to complain to himself.  
Remus, Addy, Lily and James were my more serious characters in this chapter.  
Sirius and Amy got to be fun loving friendly but caring, with a pinch of anger. **


	35. Chapter 35: Forgive Me?

**I know it seems like forever that I've updated but forgive, as I was grounded mixed with writer's block. I'm extremely sorry, so I give you this (what i hope to be) long kinda chapter, and hope you forgive. I'm still grounded, secretly using the PC at a friend's house. So do me a favor don't get mad, because next update will be late Feb. SORRY! **

**PLEASE READ and REVIEW!**

* * *

It was cold outside, and it had started to rain, Lily could feel chills down her spine as she sloshed through the puddles on the streets. Lily didn't know where they were very well, actually she knew nothing at all.

She was wet and freezing, but took no thought into the fact that by the morning she would be sick. The only thing really did understand is that, all though her and Remus might have broken a friendship or two, they didn't do anything wrong, because they weren't married or tied down, she knew this, but it didn't help the horrible feeling in her stomach.

'_How do I do this, how do I some how seamlessly destroy everything I love, I loved my life; hating Potter, friends with Adelina, and a nice relationship with Remus. I loved being best friends with Petunia, and I ruined that too._ '

Lily slipped out of her self-hating thoughts when she saw what she knew to be Adelina's auburn hair, and those electric blue streaks. Discolored from the rain, but bright as ever, she saw Adelina walking down the street named "indigo" she was holding herself and shaking her head. Looking at her, Lily wanted to throw herself to the ground and scream, because she didn't understand how she caused so much pain.

Lily crossed the rainy streets and quickened her pace, she was behind Adelina now.

"Adelina, "Lily shouted through the rain. "Adelina!"

Adelina shook her head. "GO AWAY, LILY!" she shouted behind her.

"Addy, please I beg you, I know you hate me now, but you'll hate yourself more tomorrow if you don't come back to the room!"

Adelina shook her head. "I don't care!"

"Yes you do," Lily stopped in her tracks. "You care, I know you care, you care about Remus, and you cared about me. I'm sorry Addy."

Adelina stopped as well; she turned around to face Lily. "You're wrong Lily," Adelina said angrily.

"I know you care, I'm not wrong!"

"Yes you are!" Adelina was now crying. "You're wrong because I still care for you, you're my best friend. Which is why I'm so confused and so upset, because how could you not tell me, how could you hide this, I DIDN'T HIDE MY FEELING ABOUT JAMES!" Adelina had slowly let herself fall to the ground.

She was not on her knees, staring up at Lily, Lily couldn't tell if she was still crying because the tears and rain were now mixed.

"I know, and when you told me about James, I felt horrible, I felt like I was the worst friend in the world, and that is why I decided to tell you," Lily got down beside Adelina.

"I know I hurt you beyond measures and I know you'll hate me forever, but please Addy, just come back, I don't want you to hate me and be sick."

Adelina cracked a smile. "I can just hear my mum now, 'Lily Evans how could you let my daughter run around in the rain!' Ha that will be a laugh." Adelina got up with the help of Lily; she walked back to the room, neither of them talked.

---**Sirius**---

I was with Remus, but he insisted I come back and help look.

So here I am soaking wet, Morgan on my back saying "You smell like a wet dog!" as I help her look for her friend.

James is a mute, and Adelina is nowhere to be found. "I say we give up searching," I said shaking my hair. James and Amy looked pissed at me.

"No," Amy said flatly.

"I have to find her," James said loudly- finally he talks!

"Fine," I said rolling my eyes. I'm usually not like this, I'm all up for being in the rain, but I just don't like these girls, I mean what is with Morgan and Evans and McIntire, they say they're best friend, but honestly, they're psycho backstabbers.

But then again, Remus and James and I, we're going through the exact same thing as these girls. I'm glad I've taken that one piece of advice from my dad 'Girls are only needed for one thing and one thing only, otherwise they'll play with your mind like an unforgivable curse.'

"It's been hours; maybe Evans found her and took her back!"

James and Amy agreed to see if she was back at the room with Remus and Lily.

I'm only hoping when we open that door McIntire is there.

---**Lily**---

Lily, Adelina and Remus were all awkwardly sitting in the room together.

Remus had gotten Adelina a blanket, some hot water and a towel to dry her hair; which she took very reluctantly.

Sometime had gone by when the door burst open, revealing Sirius, James and Amy.

"Oh thank heavens," Amy said, sounding exactly like her mother. Amy rushed over hugging Adelina. "You had me worried sick!"

Adelina giggled lightly. "Sorry, mum," She said with a smirk.

James moved past Remus and set on the other side of Adelina, he put a protective arm around her and whispered something to her that made her smile, she rested her head on his shoulder, and James rested his head on hers.

Sirius just snorted. "I'm glad you're here," Sirius shook his long hair, water hitting Amy, James and Adelina, making them all laugh and throw rude comments at Sirius.

"I have a question," Adelina said pulling the blanket off.

Everyone seemed kind of frightened, wondering what she wanted to ask.

"Where is Kali?"

Amy suddenly raised her hand. "Yes, Amy?"

"She was with us looking for you, but she said that she needed to call her mum about something and she would be back at the room later, she's been gone for about an hour," Amy said shrugging.

"Oh no…" Sirius groaned. "Not another search and rescue!"

Everyone laughed at this. "No, Sirius, I think Kali will be back soon," Adelina said with a smile.

'_Not everything is normal, but sometimes that's okay, because things can be broken and repaired.'_

"Lily, can you please stop making poetry in your own little world, I can see that dazed look on your face," Amy said rolling her eyes.

Lily just sighed. "Right, sorry."

---**James**---

'_That's what I have to do…'_

**---Amy**---

I don't know anymore. I don't know what to say, see this is why I never keep a boyfriend for long, too much confusion! That is why my relationships end so easily, Sirius and I won't care at the end. I'm proud of how insensitive every relationship I've had has ended.

---**Sirius**---

This is why I don't have more than a one month fling, at the longest, I mean this is too serious for me, and my name is Sirius, which means I had to be a very un-serious person, because it made my life ironic.

I wonder if my mother knew that was going to happen when she named me after Sirius Regulus Black. Another good question is how do I trail off when I try talking about something important? I don't think she did, because she doesn't enjoy my bubbley personality.

**----Adelina**----

It's so odd how you think you know someone, but you really don't. I honestly thought I knew Lily better than anyone in the world, better than myself even! Remus, I didn't know him too well, but I never thought- ah what am I talking about, I knew everyone at Hogwarts wanted Lily... I just wanted to pretend different...

I thought I knew James, I thought he was just a hooligan, but now that I think about it more, he's more than that.

**----Remus----**

I can't explain exactly how the night ended, everyone went to their rooms, and I stood exactly where I was when everyone was still in Kali's room.

Kali still hadn't arrived, so I figured it safe to think here, of course I could have gone to my own room, but I just didn't have the energy...

Well, I thought it would be a while before Kali returned, so I plopped down on her bed, relaxing, I just need some time to think this all over.

**-- Kali---**

I returned to the room hours later, I had a extremely long talk with my mum, she found it all very funny, less dramatic then most of this lot...

When I walked in the lights were off, I really didn't pay attention, I guessed that they found Adelina, not that I didn't care, but it's been so much drama with these kids, you'd think they'd never had a bit of fun in their entire life!

Only two who seemed even a bit normal are Sirius and Amy, although those two maybe too free flowing...

I didn't change my clothes, I just got in bed, I didn't really feel like changing, I'm tired and still kind of damp, I'll have a cold by tomorrow, oh well more drama to our oh-so relaxing trip.

**---Remus---**

Remus felt something warm near him when he woke up hours later. He yawned wrapping an arm around Lily, "Did Kali ever come back, Lily?"

A familiar voice said urgently, "I am Kali!"

Remus rolled off the bed. "Sorry, Kali!"

Remus saw a figure get out of the bed, walk towards the door and turn on the light, Kali appeared. "Ah, Remus no problem, you can share a bed with me anytime." Kali said with a smile.

Remus felt most uncomfortable. "Err- thanks?"

Kali nodded. "I think you best get to your own bed, don't want Lily punching me!"

Remus gave an awkward laugh and stood up; he made his way to the door. "Night, Kali."

"Night, Remus."

**---Kali---**

I can't lie, Remus had the whole 'geek you just wanna snog' thing going for him, but I think there is enough drama going on at the moment, I don't want a cat fight between Lily and I- I'd win of course!

**--- Remus---**

_'I'm just glad it didn't end like mine and Lily's little encounter... Oh I can only imagine the terror!' _

* * *

Soooo?** What did you think?  
I know not much, but there is the last bit of the fighting, a lot more fun comes after this,  
and the thing everyone is waiting for L/J will happen in about... oh say.. nine updates... LOL I'm soooo mean !  
Okay please Review, because the more review I get the better I feel and the better I write!**


	36. Chapter 36:Is That Your Real Hair Color?

**This isn't anything special. I wanted them to be in a situation that involved vodka, so I decided they needed a wedding.  
This isn't the wedding though, it's like the dress shopping.  
I hate doing scenes like this, because I'm horrible with fashion and description of clothing.  
I also love Elizabeth, which is a character I made. **

* * *

The next day was something odd, or at least Lily felt that way.

It was like being on a muggle reality show, seven strangers stuck together in one van.

Although at the moment they were getting ready to actually get in the van, Lily still felt the awkward scene before her.

Although Lily knew better than to be more affectionate with Remus in public, it was hard not to speak to him.

"Feeling just a tad bit out of place?" Remus asked from beside her.

They were setting in the lobby, waiting for Kali to pack the van.

Addy, James and Amy were helping, while Sirius was walking around aimlessly.

"Just. How about you?"

Remus shook his head. "I feel pretty okay."

Lily looked confused. "How?"

Remus shrugged. "I did a lot of thinking last night, and I found a relaxation method."

"Care to share it?"

Remus shook his head. "No, you'll have to find it on your own."

Lily smiled. "Oh come on, don't be mean."

Remus sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you..."

Lily urged him with a nudge."I need the relaxation."

"Love."

Lily tilted her head. "Explain."

Remus smiled and whispered: "I love you so much, I can't feel out of place, because when I'm with you, I feel right at home, even more so than my own actual home."

Lily felt her heart sink. "That was... The most... Corn Ball thing I've ever heard!" Lily said laughing.

Remus looked a bit disappointed. "I was kind of hoping for one of those TV movies, romantic kiss type of things," Remus was getting his words jumbled.

Lily bit her bottom lip. "I'm sorry Remus, but I mean, what did you expect?" Lily straightened her self to impersonate Remus. "I feel more at home than my actual home." Lily smiled.

Remus shrugged. "Well, I could have done it the _'James way'_."

"Oh and what is the _'James way'_?"

Remus chuckled. "Evans, I just hexed a second year, wanna go out with me?" Remus quickly pushed his hand through his hair and ruffled the back with a cocky grin.

Lily burst with laughter, it took a matter of five minutes before she supressed her giggles.

"Perfect, I've never seen anyone do James so perfect!"

"After five years of friendship, I can do Sirius and Peter."

"Anyone else," Lily was hinting herself.

"McGonagall?"

"Oh, I'd love to see that one! Please Remus?"

Remus smiled. "Oh, fine, quickly though." Remus stood up over Lily.

He gave himself a very business like voice and put it up a notch to resemble a woman. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, and Mr. Pettigrew, You should all be ashamed of yourselves! Besmirching Godric Gryffindor's name! Must_ you_ really torture Filch?"

Lily was blue in the face from laughing. "Is that- is that really- what she tells you?"

Remus nodded. "Every time; with a bit of perverse language."

"Perverse?"

"Oh, not what you're thinking Ms. Dirty Mind, Just a bit of how our heads are up our ass's."

Lily giggled. "Well, that was fantastic."

"Thank, you."

James walked by just as Lily had said that, giving them a cold, distant 'I still don't want to see you guys.' Look.

Remus looked depressed that very moment.

"You know," Lily whispered. "They'll get over it- eventually."

Remus nodded. "But how long is- eventually, Lily?"

Lily shrugged. "Days, months, years-"

"Decades."

"-Or, yeah decades."

"Come on you lot!" Kali called from outside. "Van is packed!"

Lily stood up, Remus grabbing her hand and walking outside. Lily threw Remus' hand when she saw Adelina; Remus quickly stepped away from Lily as James and Sirius came from behind them.

----

Everyone was packed in the van and Kali was driving. Not more than ten minutes had gone by, it was eight in the morning, everyone was up and ready to get this vacation over with.

**Hour 1**

"Um, Adelina-"

"Shut up, Lily."

"Fine!"

**Hour 5**

"Where are we?"

"Only another- oh say three hours from CALIFORNIA!"

Sirius: "YES!"

Amy: "Oh yeah!"

Lily: "Thank Merlin's!"

Remus: "Great."

James: "Finally."

Adelina: "I'm so sad to see it over."

"YEAH RIGHT!" Everyone said in unison.

**Hour 9**

"We're here!" Shouted Lily as she jumped out of the car, they had stopped at a gas station. "We're finally here!"

Everyone was less excited, and more in a rush.

"So, Kali, when is that wedding?" Sirius asked.

"In about two hours."

"Can we go with you?"

"As long as you all behave."

"We will!"

"Seems fine with me."

"Where are we exactly, Kali?" Adelina asked stretching her arms out.

"La Quinta, California."

"I have no idea where that is." James said with a grin.

"I do!" Adelina said excitedly.

Lily felt odd as she watched James out his arm around Adelina and make her giggle by whispering in her ear. "Oh James stop!"

James pulled away talking to Sirius.

"Did you all bring formal clothing?"

"We didn't bring any clothing, Kali!" Remus informed her.

"Oh, right…"

"Can't we just buy some?" Lily asked.

"Yes, I guess I could find a bridal shop around here somewhere."

"Great, but I don't want to wear a dress." Sirius interjected.

"Well, you'll just need a nice jacket is all?"

--

An hour passed and Kali had found a bridal shop.

Lily, Adelina and Amy were all looking through the racks.

James, Remus and Sirius all setting in chairs in front of a large 330 mirror.

A very tall, skinny, tan woman, with waist length blonde hair, owned the shop.

"Hi, girls, how can I help you?" She asked the large group.

"We're in need of three nice dresses for these ladies, last minute wedding invites," Kali explained.

"Of course," The woman nodded. "I'm Elizabeth."

Elizabeth walked around Lily, Adelina and Amy as if making a decision.

"Your hair is gorgeous darling," Elizabeth told Lily. "Is that your natural color?"

"Yes!" Lily said offensively. Elizabeth smiled. "Very nice."

Elizabeth moved towards Adelina. "Hmm, how vivid!"

Moving on to Amy she just nodded. "Workable."

"I'll be back momentarily ladies," Elizabeth swept away picking random dresses off the racks.

For a moment, Adelina and Amy forgot all hate for Lily and gathered around.

"She's so odd!" Adelina whispered.

"Is that your_ real_ hair color?" Mimicked Amy.

"That was so rude!"

Lily heard a cough and turned around. "I have three fitting room waiting for you ladies."

**The Boys POVS.**  
**--Sirius---**

I was setting in front of Amy's door, waiting for her, I heard a bunch of giggles and some movement from the door.

One of the doors burst open and Lily walked out in a silk pink dress. Yikes!  
Doesn't that just match!

**---Remus---**

Lily walked out in a silk pink dress.

_'Oops…_'

It was a form fitting floor length dress, the shoulders slipped off to the sides slightly and Lily's hair looking bright as ever against it.

The other two doors flew open, Adelina and Amy walked out.

**--James---**

Adelina was a short knee length dress, it was purple with long sleeves that nearly drowned her.  
Amy didn't even come out of her door just yelled out "Never!"

"What kind of sleeves are these?" Adelina asked waving her arms around trying to find her hand.

"That sleeve style I believe is called-"Elizabeth grabbed a large book and flipped through it quickly. "Wizards sleeves."

Everyone burst with laughter. "Yes, the style is just as odd as the name." Sighed Elizabeth. "We've heard it's huge in the U.K though, isn't it?"

James shook his head, "I'm sorry to say, that isn't wizard wear," James laughed. Elizabeth looked very confused.

"I didn't say wizard wear."

Everyone quickly hushed up, remembering they were in a muggle shop.

"Next dress!" Said Adelina quickly.

She and Lily rushed back into the fitting rooms.

**---Remus---**

When all three girls came out the second time, it was a for sure yes.

Lily walked out in a beautiful crème colored dress.

'_Wow…' _

Lily's long red hair fell perfectly around her shoulder as she put her hands on her hips.  
It looked like a silk material, with a single pearl at the chest area.  
It was flowing and matched her perfectly.

---**James---**

Adelina walked out looking like Adelina.  
She was in a knee length, sleeveless, black dress. It was a shiny kind of black material.  
It fit her slim figure perfectly. Her hair didn't clash, even with her blue streaks.

But Lily looked the best. '_Can't compete with perfection.'_

**----Sirius---**

Thank the lord. Amy is done.  
She looks quite nice really, a simple pink silk dress, I think it was the one Evans had on actually.  
It looks nice on her- I want to get out of here!

* * *

**Okay, first off I must explain the Wizard's sleeve joke.  
I just seen Borat when I wrote this and anyone else whose seen it will remember the joke.  
I couldn't help it, I just had to.  
Didn't you love Elizabeth? She gave Lily the pick dress on purpose lol  
I have a few more characters coming.  
And when we hit Hogwarts we'll be there much longer, so we'll get to meet a lot more people. All my own characters, I like mine, don't you?  
I can't wait to just get back, because honestly that is where ALL the REAL fun HAPPENS.  
Okay, I updated alot quick, so PLEASE review my readers.  
K, thanks, Love!  
**


	37. Chapter 37: The Wedding

_SORRY  
**I know it took a while, but it was because my internet has been down.  
Don't hate me. I swear to you I'll have another chapter up not long after you guys review this one.  
PLEASE don't hate me.  
PlEASE review :)**

* * *

_

The girls were done; Sirius insisted that they all found the perfect dress, even Lily.  
The girls purchased the dressed and quickly made their way to a men's clothing store.  
It didn't take much time to find the guys' jackets.

They had an hour till the wedding and Kali had rooms waiting for them to get ready.

All the girls dressed in one room and the boys in another. Lily found this better than every other arrangement, although Adelina and Amy weren't really talked to her; she found it nice to be in their presence.

Lily slipped on her dress, with the help of Kali she put her hair in a very delicate looking bun and slipped on a pair of white heels that Kali had, a bit tight but Lily would manage.

The rooms were smaller than all the other, about the size of one living room. The bed against one wall, a red chair in the corner, and a night stand with a large vanity mirror placed above it.

Crowded around the mirror the girls got ready, laughing and sometimes glaring.  
They finished soon after; each of them took time to examine the other.

Adelina had on her dress, with a pair of open toe heels, which showed her black toe nail polish. Her hair down, shining blue and a light eye shadow to match her dress.

Amy had her hair down, somehow managed to curl them and did light pink for her make eye shadow, she looked fantastic, and she put on Kali's pink heels and was ready.

Kali was the most amazing yet; the girls hadn't seen her outfit until the very moment.  
It was an off the shoulder sapphire color dress, it was crimped at the bottom slightly, making it look like an old fashion eight hundred's dress.

Her hair was in a bun similar to Lily's and she had on matching earrings and a large heart shaped necklace.

"Kali, you look fantastic."

"Thank you, I bought this dress for this wedding, I've been waiting four months," Kali said happily.

"Why so important?" Adelina asked.

"My- um well- my ex-boyfriend is going to be here." Kali said a little less happily.

Lily realized that Kali was a wonderful person, but had a lot of ex's.

Adelina seem to be thinking the same thing. "You have a lot of ex's don't you?"

Kali nodded with a laugh. "I seem to."

The girls exited and met the boys on their way out. Each of the boys looked handsome.

"You look- stunning," James said walking over and taking Adelina's arm.

"Morgan, not bad," Sirius said with a chuckled as he took Amy's arm.

Remus kind of shuffled and looked at Lily, Lily knew he was wondering whether he should take her arm and then Sirius did something extremely unexpected.

_Remus kind of shuffled and looked at Lily, Lily knew he was wondering whether he should take her arm and then Sirius did something extremely unexpected._

Sirius stepped forward grabbing Lily hand and Remus', "you two kids need to step it up a bit." He said as he entwined their hands.

Everyone was shocked, especially James and Adelina who seemed to be fuming, Lily noticed that Adelina's nails were digging into James' skin.

Remus' hand tightened around Lily's with pure joy, she could feel the smile escape her lips, looking at Remus to see a small smirk lurking. Although the sudden approval from Sirius helped both Lily and Remus, the often heard sighs and disapproving noises coming from James and Adelina dawned upon their happiness.

They crammed into the van and drove to the church which wasn't very far. They pulled up to a beautiful white church with Mother Mary statues on every corner of the roof. Lily pulled open the giant wooden doors, Remus still holding her hand.

The large group walked in, the ceremony almost beginning, Lily and Remus took seats near the back, Adelina and James setting right in front of them, Sirius and Amy found some in the same row with James and Adelina. Kali on the other hand walked her way up the aisle standing beside the rest of the bridesmaids.

The large wooden doors closed and everyone was seated. Lily took this extremely quite time to examine the church.  
The large windows placed almost every four feet apart, the room was huge, the aisle seemed endless from where Lily sat, but even in the back Kali's dress stood out.

Not more than five minutes after the doors closed they re-opened, a familiar song begun and a small flower girl walked down the aisle, ironically, throwing lilies as she walked.  
Her blonde curls shaking behind her head as she smiled and threw her flowers.

Lily smiled at how delicate and fragile this very moment was, making Lily wonder how her moment would be, her wedding day.

Her imagination flowing, mental images of her own special day, she pictured herself at the alter, standing next to- Lily snapped back into reality, hitting her that she didn't know who she'd marry, the thought never occurred to her, of course Lily like every other girl in the world had been planning her wedding since she was young, but to whom she'd marry?

She'd never pictured Remus, of course she knew Remus to be the caring type, but a husband? Lily hadn't had a serious boyfriend in quite some time, so she'd never really had the mental of picture her future spouse.

She'd want someone strong who could protect her, when she felt she needed him to. She needed someone who cared for her, selflessly. She hoped for someone she loved hopelessly.

Lily snapped back instantly when the sparkle of the bride's dress caught her eye.  
A gorgeous brunette with sparkling green eyes slowly made her way, her shoulder length brown hair flowing be hind her. Lily admired the white corset tie up gown; the ribbon was a cream color and the dress a brilliant white. It was a ball gown, with the longest train Lily had seen, even once she reached her groom her train was by the large wooden doors.

The wedding began and ended so quickly, the "I do's" were said and the kiss was kissed.

They arrived at the reception not more than five minutes later, it was just a dinning hall with a dance floor, and it was decorated very nicely, in gold and cream.

There was a large bar where drinks could be found, it was located in the corner of the hall. A tan man with a black vest was attending the people surrounding it.

Kali tugged on Lily dress, Lily looked at where Kali was staring so deeply. There was a blonde boy; he had a square jaw, green eyes and a very cheeky looking girlfriend.

"Erika User." Kali whispered.

"She's using him?"

"No. That's her last name."

"Oh."

Lily examined her, her waist length blonde hair was straight, flawless, her smile perfect, but Lily could tell just by looking at her Barbie like stance that she was not the brightest bulb in the box. "Tart!"

"There's tarts here?" Kali said looking for dessert, Lily couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, but not the lemon kind."

Then Lily heard it, a screech like laugh, which confirmed Erika's IQ was not a double digit number. But it hit Lily, that the boy was Kali's ex-boyfriend.

"His name is…?"

"Edward, Edward Winston."

"Obviously a snotty, high-class, arrogant arse."

Kali nodded. "But, I don't know, I can't help it."

Lily smiled. "You can do so much better."

"Like James?"

Lily looked at Kali shocked. "You- fancy James?"

Kali nodded, "Yeah, I've been a bit hung up on him since that little kiss incident."

Lily was surprised, extremely.

* * *

**  
Dun DUN DUHH!!!! who would have expected that huh?  
NOT ME and I WROTE IT! lol  
PLease Review PLEASE!  
okay, next chapter is where they get drunk soooo A LOT  
More if gonna happen!**

You're very sorry author, Monica. 


	38. Chapter 38: The Reception and The Dance

**How many of you pay attention you what you read?  
Do you have an eye for very small detail?  
Well, I do hope so.  
I'm not J.K.R but I have molded these characters.  
So, read it carefullu, because something about Lily will be a clue to what happens in the end.**

also, please review, I hope this is to your liking. 

* * *

Although Lily was surprised, she wasn't upset. She knew that Kali and James would never end up together, where Kali was nothing and no way, Kali went to fancy veela school, James stood at Hogwarts. And even if there was a way, Lily didn't care, right?

The party went on and Lily found herself drinking things she probably shouldn't have been drinking. She felt great and felt even better when she spotted Remus chatting with Edward.

Lily walked over placing her arms around Remus, "Who is this Remus?"

Remus looked a bit surprised. "This is Edward, Edward this is my- this is Lily."

Lily shook Edward's hand with the most distasteful smile. "Hello, Edwards."

"Nice to meet you, Lily," Edwards said, his American accent so strong that Lily could have puked. Lily didn't have manners at the moment; it was probably the vodka, so she just walked away.

Another hour passed and the sun set, Lily seen Remus stop at the bar more then four or five times and was a bit worried. She also saw James doing his best at ending the supply of vodka.

Adelina was pouring over the American boys, who were also flattered with her.

Lily overheard bits of the conversation as she walked by.

"Yes, I do attend Hogwarts," Adelina giggled.

"You must be the prettiest girl in the school," Said a blonde, blue eyed, handsome young man.

Adelina was in a circle of fantastic looking boys.

"Oh, don't tease," Adelina said giggling.

"He's not," said another boy, "You're gorgeous."

Lily smiled and kept walking to the bar. "I'm glad she's enjoying herself." Lily said.

Ten minutes passed and it was official Remus was feeling good, he had pulled Lily on the dance floor and they were having a lot of fun. Remus wasn't the best dancer but for fast upbeat songs, he was fun to watch.

A slow song came and Lily noticed Adelina and James walk on the floor. Sirius and Amy followed. Lily kept and eye for Kali and she spotted her, she seen Kali standing at the bar with a drink in her hand, looking dreadfully sad.

Lily couldn't help it, she just wanted Kali to get over it, so Lily did something. "Remus, go get Kali and dance with her."

Remus looked confused at first, until he looked at Kali, which is when he nodded, letting Lily's hand fall loose and walking over to Kali, Kali's entire face lit up.

Lily walked to the edge of the dance floor watching the others. She felt better about it, then she felt horrible, she was now the odd one out, she felt what Kali felt, maybe even worse.

"Care to dance?" James walked up, holding his hand out. Lily looked at him confused, wondering where Adelina was. "She found some blonde bloke, or well he found her."

Lily smiled, nodded and took his hand. "Don't worry; I won't do anything to make Mooney jealous." James whispered as he pulled Lily closer.

Lily's spine shivered, she didn't know why, it wasn't cold for her.

James placed her hand on his shoulder, her other hand in his, placing his hand slightly above her hip.

"Why, what happened Lily?" James whispered as they danced.

Lily knew exactly what he meant.

"I'm not sure James, it all happened so quickly," Lily sighed.

"I'm sorry; I never wanted to hurt you, or push you away."

"I know, James."

"I wish it would have turned out different, I wish we could have been together."

"I do- I wish I wouldn't have hurt you and Adelina so badly."

James rested his chin on Lily's neck. "I've never hurt so much in my life."

Lily felt worse than she did before. "I'm sorry James, I truly am."

"I know, I know, but Moony isn't."

"Don't say that, he is!"

James looked up at Lily, "you say that because you love him, you stand up for him." It was like he had just lost his father, or a sister, it was like someone had been killed right in front of his eyes. "I'm glad, I hope you remember how much you love him in a couple of days."

Lily looked at James very confused, "what do you mean-""May I cut in?"

It was Remus, and Kali was waiting, raising her eyebrows at James in the most flirtatious way.

James walked off looking back at Lily and mouthing, Just Remember.

Lily nodded, still completely in the dark about what James was talking about.

Remus took her hand and wrapped himself around her waist.

"You two looked cozy, what was the conversation?"

Lily shrugged. "The usual, James was telling me that you don't even care that you hurt him."

"He's still going on about that, eh?"

"Yes, but I can't blame him, I think things mended too quickly for us."

"You wanted us to suffer?"

"No, but technically we aren't suffering, we're feeling guilty."

"I'm not."

"You're not what?"

"Feeling guilty, I thought we were over that?"

Lily shook her head. "Remus, as long as Adelina looks at me, and I see that I killed her inside, I'll never be over it. Can we stop talking about this now?"

"Yes, I'd like that."

Lily set her head on Remus' shoulder, it wasn't perfect but she liked it.

The slow song ended and every left the dance floor to hit the bar, Remus and James were first in line, for a moment Lily was a little worried at their habits.

She was setting at a small round table with Adelina and Amy.

"You'd think that ten drinks would have been enough," Adelina huffed, watching James down a shot of something.

Amy laughed, "Course not, they're boys, it's how boys work."

Kali walked over. "I have news."

"Oh, what news?" Lily asked eagerly.

"Tom, this really cute guy I knew from muggle school- he's a wizard though- just asked me on a date for Friday night!"

Lily patted her on the back. "I'm glad for you, you're way better off, really."

Kali looked confused, "Oh I said yes, but Edward is still- I don't know he'll always be there."

Lily couldn't quite understand what Kali meant, but something inside Lily told her that one day she'd be in Kali's place. This feeling usually was true, not that Lily was psychic but with all the other magic out there who says she can't have some magical intuition?

Lily ignored that burning feeling of despair and went on with her night. Everything was going just fine, so far.

James, Remus and Sirius were drinking more by the minute but Sirius reassured the girls that he could hold his liquor with the best of them, but what of Remus and James, well…

Lily and Adelina stood next to each other, in the middle of this huge party, they just stood there. For one reason were they standing there like that, Remus and James.

James and Remus had drunk, a lot. Lily expected this from James, but Remus no. Lily understood why she was so in shock, Remus was dancing with James, in a very unfashionable manner, but why was Adelina so concerned, was she watching Remus, or James?

James and Remus tangoed the night away, and Lily giggled, Adelina shook her head in disappointment. "How could they act like this?"

Sirius had arrived at the bar that moment. "They're smashed, McIntire, they don't know what they're doing, and they won't remember it in the morning either." He stated slurring some of his words; he whisked Amy off onto the danced floor.

"It's odd, isn't it," Kali said vaguely, she had just come to the bar for a drink.

"What is, Remus and James in a tight embrace?" Lily stated with a bit of amusement as James dipped Remus.

"Yes, but that's not what I meant," Kali sighed. "I mean that Edward hasn't even looked at me."

Lily looked her new friend; she knew that Kali was beautiful beyond words, and that she didn't even realize it. "Kali, don't pay attention to him, he's not worth your time."

Kali nodded, "yes he is."

Lily shook her head. "No he isn't, he's ignoring you because he knows he lost you, and he's a l-o-s-e-r."

Kali laughed. "You're right, you're very right Lily I- Oh I think it's time to get our boys off the dance floor."

Lily turned her head to see James with a rose in-between his teeth and Remus following him as he shook his shoulders. "James, god no," sighed Adelina. "C'mon then."

Adelina grabbed Lily and they separated James and Remus. "Awwww but Lilykin's I was just about to do the catch Remus part."

"Oh good, so we stepped in just at the nick of time." Lily said laughing.

Lily called for Sirius and Amy who were slowing sobering up and helped them pack James into the van; thankfully Kali was quite sober and drove them back to their room.

* * *

**How did you like it? do you think you found what I put in there?  
Well put it in your review and I'll answer ONE question.**


	39. Chapter 39: Sleepless Nights

**So, I know it took a while but my internet got cut off, I know excuses excuses, well here is a nice long post for you cry babies. **

* * *

Remus and James were half way sober by the time they returned to the room.  
Everyone decided best that they sleep in the same bed and someone watch over them. Somehow everyone picked Lily as the baby sitter. She wasn't looking forwards to the job but accepted, knowing that James or Remus would do the same for her. _And they might have to in the future…  
_  
Thinking about it Lily realized that she has two great guys, who would do anything for her. James had tried many things to get her attention, but Lily had chosen it all at the wrong time. Remus was special, he was sweet, mature, but always surprised her with how he could be exciting and a little dangerous.

So there she was, setting in an arm chair beside James and Remus' sleeping forms. Murmuring things and snoring, Lily smiled at her two boys. James tossed and turned murmuring things like, "Not right, shouldn't happen, remember the furry problem."

Lily didn't pay much attention to it. Although it did trigger her memory from the wedding, what did James mean? Why should Lily's love for Remus mean something in a few days, what did Remus have to tell Lily?

But her thoughts trained back to the two wonderful boys in front of her, although James had his very annoying moments that Lily could do with out, he was a cute guy when he wanted to be. Remus, Remus was just everything and anything Lily could ask for, he was _perfect_. Lily knew nothing could go wrong with Remus, she knew that everything would just be fine, or inside she hoped.

That feeling from the wedding, about Kali and being in her shoes returned. Lily stared from Remus to James and wondered what would come with these two boys. She wondered how they would take her through ups and downs and how it would all end.  
She wondered when everything would be how it was meant to be. Most of she wanted to know, what was it that Remus was hiding?

That was the thing with Remus, so mysterious. With James you get what you see, an arrogant, funny, odd, mean, immature guy. Remus was someone with more secrets then he led on. And this bothered Lily the most, she didn't want an open book, but she wanted at least the first few chapters.

James stirred some more and awoke seconds later. "Er-huh-erm- Lily is that you?"

James asked scrunching his eyes; it was dark, only a small lamp beside Lily lit the room, only showing shadows really. "Yes, it's me; I figured I should look after you and your dance partner." Lily said with a small laugh.

James yawned. "I seeeeeeee- weeellll-thankkkkkssss," James yawned once more before dropping back down to his pillow. Lily smiled. "No problem, James."

Lily realized that she had spent most of her night thinking, and with Lily thinking didn't usually help her situation only make it worse. So she grabbed a blanket and got cozy on her recliner.

What seemed like minutes later Lily was awoken by a pillow thrown at her head. "Hey Evans, wake up!" she heard Sirius yell into her ear.

"Thanks, Black, good morning to you too!" She said groggily.

She opened her eyes to the bright sunlight and saw Adelina, Remus, James, Kail, Amy and Sirius standing in front of her. All fully dressed and smiling.

"What, did someone die?" Lily said with a laugh. "Why are you all so happy?"

Kali shrugged. "I don't know? why are you so grouchy?"

"Hmm... could have been pillow to the head?" Lily said smiling at Sirius who than motioned towards Adelina, who then put her hands up to surrender. "Fine, it was me, but it was a pillow or a bucket of water?"

Lily sniffed her hair, which smelt liked fire whiskey. "I think I would have taken the water, could have used the shower."

Adelina looked disgusted. "Well shower, I mean of all people Lily you? When was the last time you showered anyhow?"

Lily shrugged. "Day or two ago?"

Everyone made a noise of disgust. "Joking!"

"No one cares, just get in the shower, Evans."

"Wash that hair, Black."

"Wash that mouth, Evans."

"Look who's talking, snog a random bird lately?"

"Only your best friend."

"Random enough," Lily shrugged.

Amy snorted. "Thanks Lily, love you too."

Lily smiled, "I'll be in my room showering."

"We'll be in the lobby, waiting." Said Remus with a smile. Lily returned it genuinely.

Making her way back to her room Lily found herself wondering what was all of her friend up to. Those smiled just seemed out of place.

Once showered and dressed Lily made her way to the lobby where she was told to meet them. They were all just standing there by the door, smiling.

Remus took Lily's arm, James took Adelina, Amy grabbed hold of Sirius and Kali just shrugged, "Always the bridesmaid never the bride."

Lily laughed, "I wouldn't worry Kali, what happened to your date?"

"It's tomorrow night."

They walked out onto the streets, the open, beautiful streets, dozens of people. As they walked down the streets arm in arm, hand in hand, or just solo, they awed.

"Looks at the size of that book shop, it's huge," Shrieked Lily in excitement.

Remus was just as excited, "I think we should have a look, Lily, what about you?"

"Yes, I do too!"

Kali stopped them before they turned in, "It's a muggle book store, and you'll find nothing interesting for yourselves. No spell books of the sort."

Lily shook her head, "Have you forgotten I'm muggle born? A good muggle novel for the soul, Remus?"

Remus nodded, "I've read a few, James' mum has loads, I'm not sure why though, mostly romance novels."

James coughed, "I'd prefer you don't talk about my mum's private collection."

Remus nodded, "Sorry, right, anyway…"

Lily laughed, "We'll be in the bookstore,

Lily and Remus made their way to the bookstore titled "B&N"

"Interesting name," Lily said looking at the sign.

"Eh, I'm not sure what it stands for."

"Me either."

And just as Lily had said, it was huge, at least two hundred book shelves all categorized by genre, Lily went straight to the fiction section and picked up a book about witches. It had a hag on it with a long pointy nose, a large mole on her cheek and a dark purple cloak on. The hag was stirring a cauldron. The book itself was black and the title in thick green letters. "Silvia Bermin's 'A witch's cauldron.'"

Lily shook her head as she read the summary on the back.

_Silvia had done it again, the best children's book in years. The story of Kelly Brooks, an average American girl who meets a witch named Merge. Kelly befriends the ugly witch in hopes of finding a few spells to help her catch her crush, but if only Kelly knew that Marge was not so friendly and black magic is something not to be tampered with. _

The rest was not worth reading, Lily put the book down in anger, she hated finding books like this, the kind that portrayed witch's and magic to be evil, or false. It was books like this that gave magic and witch's a bad name, and look!

She moved on to another interesting book, it was purple and had gold letters. "Garry Rotter, Year one."

It has a picture of a young boy with blonde hair and blue eyes; he was on a broom in a field somewhere. Lily flipped it over to read the back of it.

_Nine year old Garry Rotter just realized something amazing, he's a wizard. All those years with his horrible foster parents will be made up for at his new magical school. _

_Making his way to his school and through the school year, Garry finds out things about his real parents, their deaths and his destiny. _

Lily smiled, this was the kind of book she would read, Lily kept it, she would buy it and read it on the way back home. Lily found all types of books, good ones and bad ones, mostly about magic. Lily was very busy, until Remus tapped her on the back. "Lily, you've got to see this." He said in a rushed tone.

Lily followed Remus to the history section only to find her worst nightmare.

"Kristy Martin," Lily said in shock. "Why-how-Remus!" she whispered violently.

Kristy was a blonde, tall skinny blued eyes girl that Lily hated with a passion. It was never known why Lily hated Kristy so badly, but Lily's hate for Kristy was known well.  
Kristy had her back turned, looking at a muggle history book.

Lily and Remus were about ten feet away from her.

Remus looked just as shocked. "I know what you mean."

Kristy must have heard Remus because she turned around at once. "L- Evans?"

Lily straightened herself. "No, I'm her American twin sister."

Kristy rolled her eyes. "I didn't know you would be in American Evans. I would have stood back in London then," Kristy said in an arrogant tone.

Lily shrugged. "If I'd known you would be in this book store, I would have burned it down." She then smiled.

Remus just made a face and walked a way in an '_I'll leave you ladies to yourselves_,' Type of way.

"So how is that we both ended up, not only in America, but in the same state and bookstore, stalking me Martin?" Lily asked with an ugly tone.

"No, Evans, don't flatter yourself. I'm not Potter." Kristy snarled. "And not that's it's much of your business, but I have relatives here, they had a wedding yesterday."

Lily seemed shocked, "But you weren't there."

Kristy seemed confused. "Yes, I missed my plane, how did you know that?"

"I want to that wedding, with a friend." Lily said.

Kristy nodded, "Explain how you ended you up here."

Lily shrugged, "Little birthday trip," Lily walked passed Kristy, "all you need to know, Martin."

Lily walked on, leaving Kristy there, with a satisfied feeling in her stomach. Lily found Remus in Astrology looking at tarot card; he seemed interested in buying some for divination. Lily explained to him that it wouldn't help him in the class; she also thought he should drop the class, but didn't bother telling him.

Lily purchased her Garry Rotter book and left with Remus, trying not to look back as Kristy was behind her in line. "How'd Martin end up here?"

"Long story, I'll explain later." Lily sighed. "I just want to leave California now."

Remus shrugged, "I don't know why you hate her so much, besides to you, she's actually very nice."

Lily shook her head, almost shocked. "Wait- how would you know?"

Remus looked at Lily for a moment confused. Then he grinned. "Are you jealous?"

"No."

"Are too."

"Am not, now stop this childish game!"

"Alright," Remus chuckled. "Kristy was my potions partner for about a month in fourth year, remember James left me to pair with you, Kristy offered and she was quite nice."

Lily snorted, "Probably trying to just get a quick snog."

Remus shook his head, "Now, we both know Kristy isn't _a woman_ of the night."

Lily burst with laughter. "Is- is- that- is that what you call them?"

Remus nodded with a smile, "I've come kind of fond of the term."

"I prefer 'prostitute.'" Lily said with a smile. Remus continued walking with out another comment; he seemed upset with the way Lily talked about Kristy. Lily didn't want to explain her feeling about Kristy, why they hated each so, even though Lily knew that Kristy wasn't a woman of the night, or even really a bad person to everyone _else._

At a near by coffee shop is where they found Adelina and James, seating cozily by the window. James seemed to be bobbing his head saying something that made Adelina laugh. Lily walked closer to the couple. "Are you two ready?"

"Ready for what, Lily?" James asked, with a laugh.

"To go, it's getting late."

"The sun is just setting," Added Adelina. "We still have loads of time to go back to the room."

Lily nodded, they were right, but for some reason she was upset and wanted to go back to the room. "Yes, I suppose you're right." Sirius and Amy walked in hand in hand, smiling.  
They waved at Lily and the rest, taking seats next to them.

Not more than a moment later Kali rushed in, "Big news everyone!"

Kali took a seat next to James, gulping down his left over coffee. "Just got us a VIP entrance into the hottest California club!"

Everyone wasn't really sure what she meant. "I mean we're going to party!"

Lily hugged Remus in excitement; she was going to get smashed this time.

Everyone let out of a noise of excitement. "Fantastic," "Oh yes", Can't wait" and "Again?"

Everyone looked at James shocked. "What?" He said sheepishly, "We partied a lot last night."

"The world is ending, isn't it?" Amy said shocked.

"Shut up, Morgan."

"Potter, even Evans wants to party!" Amy shouted.

"When did you start calling me 'Potter'?"

"Since you started calling me 'Morgan'," Amy shrugged.

James shook his head, "Eh, if you girls want to party we'll party, alright?"

"Yes!" echoed the group. Lily was still very curious to why James was in such a similar mood as she was a few moments ago. It was odd to Lily that one of the marauder's was all partied out, which never happened. She could have understood Remus, maybe even Sirius perhaps if he had a date, but James? Never! Never could James Potter be all partied out. James Potter should have an endless amount of energy and money at all times.

So they walked down the street and Kali took them to the most fabulous club in California. With a few fake IDs money filled handshakes and VIP passes they were in a Technicolor heaven. First thing Lily did was grab herself a drink as James and Sirius rushed to the dance floor shaking it with American girls.

Something inside Lily's stomach told her that tonight was going to be… different. It wasn't the vodka.

* * *

**Yes, a nice long post, what did ya think? I liked it.  
I dunno, just review ok, a nice long review would mean a Nice LONgG Chapter again.**

**I promise, k. **


	40. Chapter 40: Lots of Partying!

**Hey, here is a post. I promised posts coming sooner, so please do review with a little more detail. I beg you; give me some likes and dislikes! More positive than negative lol K, well I don't wanna hear a bunch of upset reviews from you guys. **

* * *

It was very large, the ceilings were high and the music was loud. Different colored lights flashed everywhere and a large glass mirrored ball could be seen high up, waiting to be lowered. Lily stared up in a type of daze. She had a large glass of something she didn't dare pronounce. She didn't sip it, but took large un-lady like gulps of it.

Lily took a look around; it was at least six thousand feet. The bar was dead center; it was a circle, inside the bartenders, out side the sober people waiting to change get smashed.  
The walls were covered with a white looking material which made the lights bounce of them. The DJ was in the far left corner. It was amazing, hundreds of people dancing around the bar, a few on it.

As the music switched from fast to faster Lily could feel her entire body tingle. She began to bob her head but before she knew it she had grabbed Remus on the dance floor.  
She was laughing and shaking her head, Remus following. She spotted Adelina and Sirius dancing not far from her. James and Amy were seen by the bar having a drinking contest, or so it looked. Kali had done as she always does; she found a very cute guy at the bar and was chatting.

One song and Lily was back at bar gulping down what ever the nice blue eyes gentlemen was giving her. James found his way onto the dance floor with Lily and Remus. Remus pulled James into a circle find of and they danced. Sirius, Amy and Adelina joined them.

Everyone was laughing and drunk. Lily was enjoying every moment, because everyone for those few brief hours had accepted Lily and Remus and it was as if everyone was okay with everything, it was different.

Lily was officially smashed, she had no self control, she was dancing with very handsome American boys, in a very un-lady like way, never mind that, it was very un-Lily!  
She was shaking her red hair as if there were bugs in it. Remus wasn't paying much attention, he was drunk, for the first time he had actually gotten drunk. Adelina and James had gone out of sight for a moment; Lily took a bit of notice but had no common sense to wonder. Sirius and Amy could be found by the bar snogging.

**-Outside of the club-  
**James was backed up against a wall, Adelina in front of him staring at him puzzled.  
She was putting her hands through his jet black hair. James smiled, he leaned forward but stopped. "Adelina," James whispered.

Adelina nodded, "Yes?"

James brought his head back, "I-I"

"You can't?" Adelina answered for him. James nodded, with a horrible look.

"It's funny how you're drunk but you still have a conscious, eh?"

James nodded with a sigh, "I can't feel my lips but I can feel the guilt of what I was about to do."

"You'd think Lily and Remus could have felt that when they were sober and sc- messing around behind our backs." Adelina said with a large sigh. "And to think I told Lily I fancy-"Adelina stopped and shook her head; this wasn't the time to let James know she fancied him. But James was now very curious to what she wanted to say, his mind wondering if she felt something for him.

His eyebrow raised and his head cocked to one side. "What were you going to say?"

Adelina thought about it for a moment, chewing on her bottom lip, she was drunk, couldn't' she just take it back tomorrow if he declined?

Adelina didn't bother explaining herself. She just went with impulse, which was to kiss James. So she did, and to her great surprise James kissed her back with more force and more heat. Adelina found herself on the wall, her arms around James' neck and his hands in her hair.

A feeling came over both Adelina and James, one they thought they'd feel one day with other people. James didn't know he could feel this good, and Adelina didn't think James would be this good.

It was so right, but so wrong. The thing that was unexpected, but we all knew would happen, Adelina's shirt seemed to open slightly, who would have though that?

James' belt buckle mysteriously opened and Adelina's long pink skirt seemed to be getting loose. Neither of them stopped, it was comforting, it was like taking all the pain they'd felt and throwing it away, but it'd come back, they both knew it would.

Adelina was moaning something in the back of her throat, it sounded like "we eriously, onna ooo tis?" James nodded still kissing her soundly.

Adelina nodded as well, "Good," She said and continued. James found his trousers slightly fall and Adelina's hands going places, it was then that James realized something. He pulled away and looked at his beautiful comfort. "No,"

Adelina almost looked mad, "WHA-"James put his hand over her mouth and kissed her cheek. "Just not here Addy, not the best place for a first."

Adelina smiled and kissed him quickly. "You're right," she said straightening herself.

"We both have our own rooms." James nodded.

"Tonight, your room, I'll be there." James whispered and kissed her cheek. He led the way back into the club from the back entrance that lead from the alley way to the club.

**-Back inside the club-**

Adelina and James walked in with the utmost oddest look. Lily tried not to pay attention as Remus was so charming, even drunk. Although Lily didn't pay attention it stood with her for the rest of the night.

Although Lily had in mind that suspicious things happened, she couldn't help that Remus kept her busy, quite busy. From the dancing Lily was sweating, from all the heat she was dehydrated, from Remus she was… She couldn't say what she was, but it was something.

Remus and Lily found their way to the alley way, the same alley way James and Adelina had been in not long before. Almost beginning the same, Remus and Lily were heated and finding items of clothing getting loosened.

Unlike Adelina, she didn't find herself feeling bad. She knew what was happening.

Remus was the same, no feeling. Both of them were only a movement away from doing something that they would regret, terribly.

Remus stopped and Lily was glad, "Can't do this."

"I know! I knew you were going to say that!"

"Lily," Remus buttoned her shirt. "Can you honestly do this with out feeling terrible?"

Lily shrugged, "I dunno, I was about to find out I guess."

Remus kissed her forehead as they sort of redressed themselves. "Ever since we got here, everything has been so different, it's like I'm not myself, and you're not you."

"Everyone isn't the same." Lily sighed.

"Yes, I just feel like if anything is to happen, than it should happen when we're back home, ourselves."

"I understand that completely." Lily kissed his cheek drunkenly.

Remus took her back into the club, with a smile; he loved her, even when she was drunk.

Remus saw Sirius and Amy at the bar; they looked like they were having a serious conversation.

"Yeah, I've never had that problem," Sirius laughed.

"You've never gotten rejected?" Amy question.

"Nope," Sirius smiled, "Never."

"Wow, well it only happened to me once, it was a muggle boy, in first grade."

"Of course, well see muggles are idiots!" Sirius chuckled, "No wonder he turned you down."

Amy smiled at him. Sirius looked at her beautiful smile. He was starting to think that maybe he didn't want a one month fling; maybe he wanted more than that. Amy was something different.

Sirius decided that later that night he would discuss their relationship with her.  
He would ask her if she wouldn't mind not breaking up when they got back.

The reason Sirius wanted to ask was because just like him Amy only kept a relationship going for a month or less.

Time were changing though, maybe flings weren't what he wanted. Maybe all he wanted was Amy? Sirius was taken out of thought by Kali who was dancing in the middle of the club. She was dancing on a very attractive young man, with black hair and a white complexion.

She seemed to be whispering something in his ear.

"Yes." He replied.

Kali smiled, "Good, because I honestly thought you were a muggle."

"No, but my sister is a squib."

"Terrible, how did your parents take it?"

The young man shrugged, "'Brian, just don't make her feel bad about it.' That is all I heard."

Kali smiled, "And to think that I was going to just make out with you tonight and never look back." Brian laughed a hearty laugh.

"You still can," Brian whispered.

Kali laughed and sweetly took the offer. She was happy, but none of them knew that in the morning a lot of their decisions would bring only more decisions.

-+-+-+-+-

Lily and Remus were dancing not far from Kali, it seemed like only minutes had gone by but it had been hours. James and Adelina gathered the crew up eagerly, Adelina rushing them to the outside.

"Addy, the party isn't over!" Whined Amy, hanging on to Sirius.

"Oh yes it is Miss Morgan, now go-go!" Adelina pushed her onto the street.

They would be walking since driving wasn't an option for any of them. "The Hotel isn't far." Cried Adelina, "Come on you slow pokes!"

"Adelina, why are you so _eager_ to get back?" Lily asked with a raised eyebrow.

Adelina choked, "I'm not _'eager'_ I'm just extremely- exhausted!"

Lily rolled her eyes, with out the slightest clue of what Adelina was eager about.

They were only a block away from their hotel. Adelina was sleepy, but not even the Sand Man himself could make her sleep right now.

Lily was dead, and Remus could see it in her face.

Sirius and Amy were dancing their way into the lobby.

James was quiet, the look on his face told you he was thinking of what to do next, and if he should do it at all.


	41. Chapter 41: Jealousy

**Okay, so here it is, new character's will be coming, and the trip will be cut short so they'll be back in London before- well by the next few posts. I made this as long as possible. Just review, I beg you! lol**

* * *

The next morning our favorite bunch of teens woke up all around the same time.

All of them had a type of heavy feeling in their hearts. Some of them felt sore.

Few of them smiled at the one next to them and stared with admiration

**++Remus and Lily++**

Remus smiled at Lily as her green emerald eyes opened up. "Good morning, Lily."

Lily yawned. "Good- Oh my- my head is killing me."

"Yeah, it should, you drank more than my mother when she found out I was a werewolf."

Lily smiled and laughed lightly, "I love you."

"I know, I know you do," Remus smiled, "and I love you too."

"Sometimes," Lily yawned. "I feel like there is something you're hiding."

Remus coughed, "No, what would I be hiding from you?"

"I don't know." Lily sighed. "I'm been getting these feelings though, Remus, like everything seems alright for right now, but-"

"The worst has yet to come?"

"Yes, exactly!"

Remus brushed some hair from her eyes. "Lily, I know that feeling, and it's worrying me because in my case- it could be something terrible."

Lily looked at him confused. "See, I said it, you seem like you're hiding something."

"Not for long," Remus sighed, "Just for now."

Remus shook his head; he hated himself for what he was.

Adelina and James++

Adelina was still sleeping, James stood there staring at her, her bright auburn hair and her blue streaks. She was outrageously gorgeous and fantastically different.

A smile on her sleeping face, and her hair slightly draped on her face. She looked almost perfect. James took a deep breath, yes, yes he did like Adelina. Something no one knew was that James had liked Adelina his first year, but Adelina had became his friend that year and soon after had introduced him to Lily.

Adelina was James' close friend till their third year when Adelina found herself more girly than the tomboy he knew. It could have been James chasing after Lily that year, or perhaps Remus got a type of personality.

James rubbed her shoulder, her eyes opening slowly, a huge smile on her face.

James remembered the look on her face when Remus and Lily told them their little secret.

He remembered how she punched Remus and how proud of Adelina he was.

James looked into her eyes and remembered exactly how he felt about her that moment.

He remembered running through the rain, wanting to kill Remus, not for Lily, but hurting her so. James knew that the feelings for Adelina weren't what he felt for Lily.

James didn't' know which were real and which were deeper though. It was when Adelina woke up, her eyes stood on James for a moment before she looked away and smiled.

"Good morning, Addy."

Adelina looked back at James, her blue streaks in her eyes. "Good morning, Jamie."

James moved the hair from her eyes. "So…" James laughed; Adelina knew exactly what he meant.

"You were good, Jamie, excellent." James had imagined her snuggling up to him, but she did no such thing. She shook her head. "I better get back to my own room." She took the sheet with her to gather her things "Close your eyes!" She squealed. James laughed, "Addy we just-""Close your eyes now!"

James closed his eyes for a moment, "Done."

He opened eyes to see her walking to the door, "See you in a bit, James."

"Yeah, see you in a bit." He said drifting off at the end.

It had hit James, and he guessed it hit Adelina, that hey had just done something far worse than secretly date. They could have made the worst mistake of their lives, or the best decision ever. James had to make another decision on whether he would be taking this further then just one night. One wonderful, magical, most exhilarating and eventful night.

-Sirius-+

When Sirius woke, he just sighed. He shook his head thinking about Amy.

"Don't get attached to Amy," he told himself. "She won't be around for long."

If only Sirius knew how true his words would be. He got dressed and opened his door only to find Amy waiting at it. "Hi," she said awkwardly.

"Hello, how can-"Amy shook her head and stated loudly.

"Sirius Black, I am sick of this two month rule!" Sirius looked at her questioningly.

"Explain…" Sirius said with a smirk.

Amy made him set down on his bed; she took the seat opposite him. "I'm sick of they way we are. I'm sick of two months, before you, I was extremely happy with it, but we're so much alike that, I don't know if Lily or Remus were here they could give me a big smart word that means 'changed'"- Sirius laughed, "Changed would have worked just as well." Amy smiled. "Yes, well, the point to the matter is- I've changed. The thought of a one month with someone else, and YOU with someone else, doesn't sound as satisfying as it use to, get it?"

Sirius laughed, "No I don't quite understand, can you explain that again."

Amy looked furious. "I'm only joking, Ames, of course I get it!"

Amy sighed looking at him for an answer. "And… I'm sorry."

Amy's face changed from questioning, to pure disappointment. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that that is exactly what I was feeling last night, I'm sure you went to bed thinking of never kissing me again, and I can only imagine the heartbreak, since if I were to never kiss me again, I would die."

Amy smiled and slapped Sirius hard, "Owe, what was that for?"

"Scaring me, I thought-"Amy didn't finish, Sirius kissed her quickly.

If there is anything Sirius realized in this trip, is that the only way to shut her up is by mouth to mouth. When the broke apart, Amy smiled, and said the two words that crushed Sirius, "Love you."

Sirius looked at her for a moment; it wasn't when girls said it just to hear his silky voice reply back. It was real, and it was scary, and at that moment Sirius wasn't sure if he could say it back. "Sirius, what's wrong?"

Sirius gulped the salvia that built up in his throat. "Nothings wrong, Ames."

Amy nodded, "Right, so…"

"I can't."

"Yeah I thought so."

"It's okay."

"Sorry."

"Don't be, if you force it it's not the same." Amy smiled and whispered. "Plus I know you do, I've got you whipped."

Sirius laughed, "Whipped? Sirius Black will never be 'whipped' unless it's in a kinky way."

Amy looked at his disgusted. "Oh, we're over."

Sirius smiled as she got up, "After that cliché moment, we're over?"

"Yes, that was disgusting."

Sirius hugged her, "I'm sorry! I'll never say that again!"

"HA HA!" Amy screamed in triumph. "You're whipped!"

Sirius shrugged, "Well at least something is being whipped, even if it's my pride."

Amy shook her head with a sigh, "What will I do with you."

"Kiss me."

"I'd rather eat breakfast, come on."

"Me too!!!"

Amy pulled Sirius by his arm, dragging him to Adelina's room. Amy knocked on the door, "Addy, you up yet?"

"Yes," Addy screamed through the door, looking horrified when she opened it, in her towel…

"AH!" She shut the door as Sirius did a wolf whistle.

"Nice towel McIntire!" Sirius shouted through the door.

"Black, burn in-"

"Amy!"

"ADDY!"

"Fine, fine," Addy opened the door (now fully dressed), "I mean-"she glared at Amy. "Go fall in a pile of dog poop." Amy looked disgusted, but Sirius just smirked in a 'if only you knew' type of way.

"Let's go to Lily's room." Amy said walked down the hall.

But as Amy was about to open the door, Remus walked out looking a taken aback.

"This is… "

"Surprising," Amy said with a small smirk.

Remus nodded. "Well, I'll be in my room, Lily's in the shower."

"I bet she needs a wash!" Adelina said with a laugh.

Remus looked at her, and Adelina wasn't sure what his look meant, but it was joyful.

Maybe because she had said it in away that she said it without a sound of hate, but just amusement. Adelina couldn't hate Lily; she had just been doing the same thing.

"Well," Amy closed the door. "Let's bother James."

Adelina's eyes opened for a moment then relaxed. "I'll get James, you guys go bother Lily in the shower." Sirius burst in "Evans!" he shouted, Amy ran after him, next Adelina heard Lily screaming. Adelina burst with laughter as she walked to James' room.

"Knock knock," Adelina sang.

"Who's there?" James called.

"Room service."

"Who?"

"Umm, hot American girl." Adelina laughed.

"Oh!" James flung the door open, only with a towel around his waist. "Oh... Addy."

"You really expected an American girl?"

"No… umm… yes."

Adelina laughed, "Same old James."

"Was I supposed to change in one night?"

"I guess we're not like-"James cut her off by pulling her in the room and kissing her. Adelina heard the door shut as James kissed her. When they broke apart James threw Addy on the bed, not very rough, but more of a light push.

"James, I don't feel like showering again."

"Shut up!"

Adelina smiled. "Okay."

James jumped on top of Adelina and kissed her. "I love you." He said and got up. He sat next to her.

"That was it?" Adelina laughed.

James looked a little shocked. "Not about the 'I love you 'you, more about the jumping me thing." James nodded.

"Well, I do love you, Adelina."

Addy shrugged. "What is that all!" James said with a bit of annoyance.

James took her shoulders. "Adelina, I mean it. I've liked you since what, our first year?"

Adelina smiled. Now she was just playing with his mind. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"How positive?"

James had a very serious face on. "Adelina, when Remus and Lily told us their sick little secret, and when you ran away, you know what I was most upset about?"

"You'd never shag Lily?"

"Yes- and no," James smiled. "That you were so hurt, that you were running around crying over a complete idiot."

"What happened to the old James Potter quote 'If it's not Lily, it's no one.'?" Adelina asked. James shrugged. "Lily's motto is 'if it's not Remus, it's no one.'" James shrugged again. "It's a losing battle, and I'm okay with that."

"So are you saying, we shouldn't secretly hate them?"

James laughed, "Why should we hate them, they'll hate us, because we'll have each other, and they've lost us." James kissed her forehead.

"This isn't just to make them jealous, right?"

"Nope."

"Good, because I'm not Amy, she's a skanky!"

"Skanky?"

"Yes!"Adelina laughed. "A skanky."

"And one h.hell of a kisser."

Adelina looked very upset. "But she doesn't beat you, Addy."

Before Adelina could say anything Sirius burst in, "Wonderful news-" He looked at how close Adelina and James were, "I have an odd feeling you two have more wonderful news?"

James shrugged, "Nope."

Sirius nodded, "Okay, well, Amy and I have stopped our two month fling!"

"Impossible!" Shouted James and Adelina together.

"No, it's true, and she said she loves me!"

Adelina's eyes burst open. "She's never said that."

"What'd she do when you said it back mate?" James asked with a smile.

Sirius looked around, "Well, I didn't exactly-"

"You didn't say it back!!!" Adelina stood up to hit Sirius, tacking a good whack at this head.

"McIntire!!"

"Black, you filthy-"

"Adelina, what in the world are you doing to Sirius?"

Amy walked in with Kali, who had been very quiet and odd looking.

"Nothing!" Adelina said setting back down. "Nothing what so ever!"

Amy nodded, "Of course…"

Lily and Remus popped in, "Anyone want breakfast?"

Everyone nodded in agreement and Kali said she would call her cousin.

"Who's your cousin Kali?" Lily asked.

"She was the maid of honor, I wonder if you'll remember her." Kali laughed. "She's super sweet."

"Really?" Sirius asked and Amy hit him.

"No," Kali laughed. "Actually- oh you'll meet her!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is where you go "OOHH" Addy and James... lol Review with thoughts.


	42. Ch42: Reality Hits: New Headlines!

* * *

Kali took them to a small restaurant where they served breakfast all day. Outside it was white with a blue trimming; inside it looked old, bench chairs and counter tops that would have made rats run. Lily wasn't very happy, it didn't look safe.

A waitress with the name tag 'Ellie' sat them down. The table was round and the seating arrangements were Lily, Remus, Addy, James, Amy, Sirius, Kali and an empty chair between Kali and Lily. "My cousin should be here any minute," Kali said looking around.

The group didn't pay attention, but Kali looked like she was jumping out of her skin.  
Finally someone arrived at the table; it was a medium sized girl. Kali jumped up and hugged her, "Maddie!" The girl took the empty seat. Her hair was brown to her waist, her eyes a perfect almond shape and a sea blue dazing from them.  
"Everyone this is my cousin, Suha Ahmad." The girl opened her eyes wide, "Please, just call me Maddie." She smiled and laughed. "Nice to meet you Maddie," Remus waved at her. Kali went down the line and introduced everyone. "Lily, Remus, Adelina, James, Amy and Sirius," Kali took a deep breath

Everyone was acquainted and it was time to order. Ellie took their orders which consisted of eggs, bacon and juice. Ellie came back with their food, and ten minutes later she returned with the check, which Kali paid for.

"Well, how about I take you-"Maddie tried to count how many but gave up"-um... Ten or something- er- what ever, how about I take you some odd around then?" They agreed to follow Maddie to the 'hot spots' she knew. "Girls," Maddie said as they walked the street, "I know a place for shopping you'll love!" Addy piped up, "Oh is Wal-Mart!"

Maddie looked at her, "Ew, no!"

Adelina looked kind of sad. "Wal-Mart isn't a high fashion type of place. But Taylor's is, it's this awesome shop."

The group followed her on a short walked to a boutique, it was pink, and had lots of pink.  
Amy was a little intimidated by all the pink, so were Remus, James and Sirius. Kali had a face of misery, "Maddie, can we just take them to a movie."

"I'm sure," Maddie laughed. "If they're all the way from England," Maddie laughed again, a faint girly laugh. "Do you think a movie would do?"

Amy popped up, "Yes I do." Adelina walked up, "I like pink just as much as the next girl, but the tomboy in is screaming 'run' and I am going to." Lily shrugged, "Pink isn't my color." Maddie looked scandalous. "Well, fine, Kali, you choose our next spot."

Kali smiled, "I say we go to the beach."

Maddie smiled, "Yes, sand- oh well there is sunbathing!"

So they would walk their way to the beach. On their walk Maddie seemed very flirtatious towards James, which seemed to make Addy jumpy. "So, James was it? - how do you like America so far?"

James shrugged, "It's a different from London of course, and people are more- lively I would say, but I wouldn't trade it for home." James smiled at Sirius and they laughed. "Oh, I bet you have a girlfriend back in London-"Maddie said pouting"- and you can't wait to get back to her." Adelina was practically murder staring her.

James smiled at Adelina quickly and turned to Maddie, "Actually, no, no girlfriend in London is waiting for me." Adelina was confused, she understood exactly what he meant, but he could have lied. Maddie instantly latched on to James, "Oh, well-"Maddie leaned her head on his shoulder. Adelina gave Kali a sharp look, Kali was laughing and mouthed, I told you.

Adelina looked behind her to see Remus and Sirius sniggering at James, Lily and Amy were laughing as well, but a look on Lily's face caught Adelina's attention. It was a mixture of emotions that Adelina couldn't pin point even if she tried. They arrived and Lily suggested they change, thankfully there were locker rooms and the boys were left in their knickers, the girls their under wear, it was practically a bikini. All the girls were happy to find a woman who had four extra waist wraps, Adelina, Amy and Lily each got one, Maddie was happy with showing so much skin.

Maddie was determined to spend time with James but he quickly changed that. "Maddie, I would love to go swimming with you, but Adelina here has promised me she'd teach me how to make a sand castle, so I can't –er- cancel, I would ask you to help but- Lily and Amy don't know how to swim?"

Maddie looked truly disappointed, "Oh, yes, I'll teach them." She walked off to the water. James and Adelina sat right in the middle of the beach, Adelina very happy with James. "You were so jealous," James laughed, "You could have killed her with those looks."

Adelina pushed him slightly, "Could not!" She laughed. "Well, she was all over you like jelly on a sandwich." James smirked, "and why is that?" James was egging her on.

"Because she's easy," Adelina smiled.  
James shook his head, "No- yes- well maybe, but why else?"  
Adelina knew what he wanted her to say, he use to make everyone say it in their second year. "Because you're gorgeous, James," Adelina recited rather bored.

James nodded, "You better believe it!"

Adelina nudged him, "James, are we really pulling a Remus and Lily?"  
James knew exactly what she meant, "I'm not sure."  
"It's stupid, I mean, no one will be mad at us."  
"Yeah, everyone's pretty paired up, except Maddie might fight you to the death."  
Adelina looked at where Kali, Lily and Maddie were. "I'm not sure," Adelina watched out Maddie eyed Remus. "I think Lily might have more problems." James looked at what Adelina was staring at, "Oh, I feel kind of bad." James laughed. "Why is that?"

James pointed at Maddie, "You see if she does, it will be such a huge problem for those two, I'm really just starting to feel they should just try this out." James smiled, "I think everyone needs to see where these 'summer' loves are going." James took Adelina's hand.

"Think any of them will last?" Adelina smiled. James nodded, "I hope so."  
Adelina took her hand back, "Well let's make a sand castle."

James nodded, "Yes, let's."

--**Sirius**--

Amy's really fun, she's letting me burry her under the sand. It kind of reminds me how dad always tells mum he wants to burry her alive.

"Do you see how chummy James and Adelina are?" Amy asked me.

I looked over at them and they were molding some type of sand sculpture, they did look rather happy. "Yes." I knew exactly what Amy was thinking, "But they're not dating." I lied, they probably were but I wasn't going to be the one to squeal them. I couldn't blame them, both their fancies fancied each other. They should have gotten together sooner.  
It's filling a void I guess. That happens, when you can't have who you want, you turn to the next best thing. I wouldn't know, I get what I want then turn to the next best thing, which is usually her friend…. But I guess now… I won't be turning to the next best thing… Oh wow…

Its times like these that I take what dad said to heart, 'your friends are all insane Sirius, and you're just as mental as they are.' Dad always had a way with words, but, he was right, we're mental, but girls make you mental.

**--James--**  
Its times like these that I take what my mum said to heart, 'girls are always right.'  
She was right, she told me before I got on the train this year that everything would change if I were a little bit nicer to the girls. And Amy told me that if I pretended to like her I'd get 'the girl I've wanted since I was eleven' she was right too.

Boys are never right, Sirius pushed me into this trip, and he said 'you'll get Evans for sure.' Well he was bloody wrong! I think that this was the oddest trip of my life.  
I walked into it thinking about Lily and end up with Adelina.

I think we're very confused. "James, where are you?" Adelina waved her hand in front of me. I guess she could tell I was thinking. "I'm here, somewhat-"Adelina looked at me funny."-I'm here Addy!"

Adelina nodded, "Good."

There's a feeling I get, the type of feeling you get when you get sick, right before you puke everything you've eaten right up. I get that feeling when I'm around Lily and Remus. I keep second guessing everything I've done in the past few weeks.

-**Adelina**-

James is constantly thinking. I know what he's thinking; I keep thinking the same thing.  
He keeps thinking about how we've made a mistake, how, just because Lily and Remus jump together we shouldn't have. I'm still amazed that I've slept with James; I think he knows we shouldn't have. I was smashed. The only person I can talk to is Amy, only because she seems to be the only person who hasn't changed since this trip. Nothing has been the same.

"Where are you now Addy?" I smiled at him. I do love James, and James does love me, but I wonder if he'll realize it's not like we mean it to be. It could be, if this doesn't end as soon and as reluctantly as it has begun.

**--3rd person --**  
The times flew quickly but not too quickly. Remus and Lily were in the water having the time of their life, but Maddie was eyeing them the entire time. It had occurred to everyone now that Maddie was interested in Remus, but Lily tried to pay minimum attention.

Adelina and James finished their castle (what ended up looking like a large sand mountain). Sirius, Kali and Amy had been working on their tans.

The sun did eventually go down and the girls were all dry, putting on their clothes.  
The boys did the same and once done they walked back to their hotel room, it was a far walk but Amy latched onto Sirius' back. "Good thing you're so light," Sirius smirked as he piggy backed her. Amy laughed, "Good thing you're so strong from quiddtich." Amy put her hand around Sirius' neck. Sirius smirked as everyone laughed. "You're just jealous." Just as Sirius said that they passed by a news stand. Remus and James hurried over, and when they returned whispering to Sirius he whispered to himself, "Oh no… This isn't good."

The group continued on, the boys now a bit more quiet.

When they finally arrived back at their room Adelina grabbed Sirius and James in the corner, obviously interrogating them. "What is it?"

"Remember that loony in London?" Sirius said looking nervous. "The one who made an announcement that all muggleborn's were doomed."

Adelina nodded, "Yes, what was he Voldy Wart or something?"

"Yes, something like that looks like he's a little stronger than we had though."

Adelina looked worried, "James, what did that newspaper say?" James looked blank.

"That he's going on killing sprees, but it was the muggle paper so it read 'mass murder: cereal killer in London .'" James looked down. "I have to get back to my parents."

Adelina looked shocked, "Oh no, this isn't good!"

Sirius nodded, "I've already said that sweetheart." James looked up, "Oh and there was that odd astrological thing going on." Adelina questioned. "Apparently, there won't be a full moon until August." Adelina smirked, "But isn't that a good thing."

"Yes and no. Why is this happening Addy?" Sirius asked. Adelina gasped, "No, he can't be controlling the stars!" James shrugged, "Probably not, but he could be effecting the system."

"Should we tell everyone, I mean Amy's family is in the Ministry, she'll want to know?"

Sirius nodded, "I think we should cut the trip early, who wants to tell Lily her entire family is most likely in danger?" Sirius looked around. James raised a hand, "I'll tell her, since mine is as well." Adelina shook her head, "Your parents will be fine, and your mum and dad are the best aurors I know!"

James smiled at her, "Thanks Adelina, but I've got _that_ feeling."

Everyone split up to shower and dress. Maddie had gone home but returned hours later.

When they were all sitting randomly in James' room, James took the time to ask Lily for a moment. Lily looked at Remus who shrugged and Lily walked out into the hallway with him. "Lily, listen." James sighed, "We'll have to be getting home, and we'll have to make our way, tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Do you remember reading about that loony who threatened the muggleborn's?"

"Yes, what a piece of work he was."

"Yes, well, a spree of murdering has been going on in London , and the muggle police can't seem to find the cause of death." Lily opened her eyes wide. "Oh, no…"

James nodded, "We should get back to our families, my dad and mum are aurors and I need to get back to them." Lily nodded, "No, I understand."

James' eyes were watery and he said in a hushed voice, "Lily, I'm worried, my family stands for muggle rights, my mum does, and I know- I just know-" Lily hugged him.

She held onto him tight and patted his head. "Shh… James, we'll go back. I promise we'll find a way to get back to tomorrow."

James continued to silently cry into Lily's shoulder for what seemed like forever.

When he looked up his big hazel eyes were glazed and Lily's stared into his. It pierced him, her big emerald colored eyes staring at him. James bit his lip, Lily just stared at him.

"Thanks, Lily." He said as his faced inched towards hers. "You're welcome."

James shook his head, "You should try and get contact with your parents."

Lily nodded, "Yes, well I'll do that later." James pulled himself away, "Lily, I just want you to know… I never meant a word of what I said on that train-"James smiled, "Except that I think you're a know-it-all." Lily eyed him with a grin. "Take it as a complement."

She nodded, the door opened and it was Remus who stood in front of them. He didn't looked upset he just smiled and said, "Prongs, we need a word with you, Padfoot and I-""And me,""-and Adelina." James nodded. Sirius, Remus, Adelina and James rushed off into Remus' room. Lily wondered what was going on in there.

-Remus' Point Of View-

"James," Remus sighed. James shook his head, "No I'm serious!"

"You are not!" "Oh come off it, that joke is so old." "Adelina, stop bickering with Sirius, why is it you two fight so much?" "I don't know James!" Adelina was cross legged on Remus' bed, James lying down beside her. Remus and Sirius were pacing up and down.

"What exactly did that newspaper say?" James sighed looking at Adelina. "It said, 'madd murder in London- cause unknown- strange hooded figures running much.'"

Adelina shook her head, "This is insane. He was just a loony!" "Looks like he was more, McIntire." Sirius stopped pacing and stated at Remus, "You've gotten some good news though." Remus looked at Adelina, she had known for two years now.

Adelina smiling so happy for Remus triggered the memory of when she found out about Remus' secret.

**+-+Remus' Memory+-+**

Fifteen year old Remus was waiting for James, Sirius and Peter at the Whomping Willow. It was cold outside in December, two weeks before Christmas. James was leaving soon to go home to his family, Sirius agreed to stay, he wouldn't rush going home, and Peter dreaded returning home. Remus would transform in one hour, and the marauders agreed to meet early on Christmas behalf.

Remus held himself in the cold night's air. "They were meant to be here an hour ago."

Finally Remus saw a cloaked figured walking down. "What took you so long?" He half shouted, but when the cloak figured got closer he saw those unmistakable blue streaks.

"I didn't know I was suppose to come, I just saw you on the ground, what are you doing down here, Remus?" "I'm meeting with James- to er- talk about Lily."

"And you couldn't have done so in your dormitory?" Remus shook his head. "You're freezing!" "I'm fine!" Adelina pulled an extra cloak from under hers. "Here take this."

"Listen, Adelina, you have to go back." Adelina looked at him, "If this is planning for a prank, Remus, you know I want in!" "It's not, I promise you!" Adelina looked up at the night sky, "A full moon is tonight- they say that werewolves transform."

"That's silly." Remus laughed, "There are no werewolves around here." Adelina shrugged. "Not here, but there are, there is one called Fenrir, I've heard James' parents talking about him, he's a nasty one." Remus gulped salvia. "R-Really?"

Adelina nodded, "So where is James?" "I don't know, but he'll be here. Adelina _please_ go back to the castle." Adelina looked at him. "What are you hiding from me, Remus?"

"Nothing, Adelina, please, just go back!" Remus saw three figures coming towards.

"There they are, I'm fine, and they'll be here any minute." Adelina wouldn't budge, "I've known you for years Remus, James and I practically grew up together. What are you hiding from me?" Remus felt that unmistakable stab at his chest. "Oh no," he whispered.

His scream of pain shocked Adelina, she stepped back, "Remus are you okay?"

Remus felt his clothes rip and his hands grow, it was happening. He was the beast and his attempt to attack Adelina was stopped by a large black dog.

**+-+Adelina's Memory+-+**

Adelina shrieked as a huge stag plucked her and dropped her on its back. She watched as the dog and werewolf attacked each other. Adelina was dropped as close to the castle as possible. The stag ran back to the Whomping Willow pushing the animal and before Adelina could get up they were gone.

Adelina returned to the common room and slumped on the couch. She wanted to run and tell Lily and Amy, but something inside her told her to wait. Seven hours later James and Sirius found her on the couch sleeping. James poked at her and Sirius sat across from her.

When she opened her eyes she gasped, "James, Sirius, Remus-something happened-"James covered her mouth. "We know. Adelina-listen, Sirius and I are going to tell you a secret, which you have to keep, because it's not ours."

Adelina nodded. James and Sirius pulled her to the seventh floor corridor, both of them paced in front of a tapestry and Adelina just looked confused. A large door appeared and the boys pulled her in. Inside was a replica of the Gryffindor common room.

Taking seats on the couch James was the first to speak. "You've witnessed a lot tonight."

Sirius nodded, "We could place a memory charm on you, but-""I know I can trust you." James smiled.

"You've noticed that Remus has a furry little problem." James looked down. "Well, we've been keeping his secret for three years now, and you have to too." Adelina nodded. "He's still the same Remus, it's not his fault." Sirius said. "Yeah, he is still Remus, just some attributes when the right night comes around." "Listen, James and I can't explain everything, but if you have any questions, we'll answer them."

**+-+Memories over+-+**

Adelina smiled at Remus, "Even though it's probably not a good thing, I think it is."

Remus nodded, "I'm glad we didn't worry about this, but, things like this shouldn't be happening."

James stood up, "We'll just have to get home soon."

Sirius nodded, "I'm sure my parents are ecstatic." He said disgustedly.

Remus, James and Adelina laughed. Sirius looked at them. The marauders- even with out Peter, who was home with his parents safely- were all in this room. The marauders weren't a club, it was a friendship. Adelina hadn't always been in, she wasn't really, it would always be those four boys, but she was a type of attachment that they'd had for a few years. Remus, James and Sirius finally felt like things were how they use to be.

James stood up taking his place in between Remus and Sirius. "I agree, I think home is the best place for us, and our _furry_ friend." Adelina smiled at the three boys.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it, I think it was quite long. A review would be rather uplifting due to my current downfall in writing skills, or so I'm told. cough read my reviewscough**

**

* * *

**

**_Special Thanks to a reader named "Crazy Candy Lady Addy."_**

**Thank you, Addy for remember that this is a Lily and James fic.  
Thanks for blwoing off steam at my other reader's because I'm still getting asked, "Are you sure this is L/J?" Yes, people it is!  
Harry and Ginny didn't get together till book 6, we waited 8 years, yet you all can't wait another month or two for me to get all my happy plot points in?  
Thanks for the help. I love you all, but just remember I know what I'm writing!**


	43. Chapter 43: worry me sick!

* * *

In the other room, Kali, Lily and Amy were discussing going home.  
None of them wanted to return but they knew it was for the best.

"Well, I won't be leaving for some time. A few of my family members are here," Kali sighed.

"I hate to hear you guys are leaving, we'll see each other again though."

"I hope so," Amy said.

"You were more fun than me, Kali." The girls laughed.

"What do you think all the secrecy was about with the marauders?" Lily asked looking rather curious.

Amy sighed, "Lily, those four have had secrets for the past two years haven't they?"

Lily nodded. "Sneaking off in the middle of the night," Amy counted on her fingers.

"Adelina always is whispering to James, Sirius and Remus constantly checking the weather, and why Remus' grandmother is always ill!"

Kali looked at them, "You two have never asked?" Lily shrugged, "I've asked Remus once or twice, but he just changed the subject, always talking about the weather or something and what not."

Amy sighed, "Why is Adelina in that group so tightly?"

Lily smirked, "Amy, honestly, we know that reason." Amy nodded, "Of course, I do forget how much of an idiot Adelina is."

Kali questioned.

"Well, see Kali, Adelina was quite the tomboy," Amy sighed.

"Do you remember, Amy, when Adelina pulled that prank on McGonagall?"

"Of course I do." "That was the day they named her female marauder."

"Well, really they just stopped pulling prank on her."

"And instead joined Adelina, Merlin's what a terrible fourth year!"

"But mostly because she and James were so close for so long."

"Yes, I do forget that she had once been 'best' friends with James Potter."

"How could you, she introduced you and then he fell in love!"

"Yes, just him though, how sad." It was that moment that Lily remembered how much she had liked James. She was now wondering what had gone wrong, or right. Why was this so complicated? She loves Remus, doesn't she?

"Of course I do." Amy and Kali stared at her. "I- err." Amy put a hand up, "I really don't care."

Amy stood up and stretched, "Come on, let's go crash their party." The girls made their way to Remus'room knocking on the door. Adelina opened the door,

"Hey, you three." The girls stepped in. James, Remus and Sirius were sitting side-by-side on the bed. Adelina took a comfortable seat on the arm chair next to the bed. "So the arrangements for leaving are?" Sirius looked around for an answer.

Lily sighed, "Of course the train, but I'm not sure we'll get one as soon as needed."

Amy nodded, "They don't just ship flying trains out everyday now do they?"

James shrugged, "Kali should be in charge of that one."

Kali glared at James, "I'll just check the schedule tomorrow then."

Sirius rubbed his stomach, "Can we go eat already?" After some discussion Kali decided on a simple place. "You'll love this, it's really home like and the food is- something like magic!"

After some walking they stopped at the most cozy looking house. It looked like a cottage from a fairytale book, smack dab in the middle of a city. On top of the roof it said 'Hilda's home cooking.' Kali opened the door and the group followed, the smell of vanilla and cinnamon filled their nostrils as they looked around. Inside there were five round wooden tables. Each table fit about five people, a fireplace was lit but it seemed to be the perfect temperature.

A chubby woman that Sirius said reminded him of Molly Prewette sat them down. Even next to the fire Lily felt cool; she wondered why when it hit her.

She leaned over to Kali, "Is this- magic?" Kali nodded with a laugh, I wondered who would figure it out first." The chubby woman returned with drinks for everyone.

"To muggles it looks like an old shut down shoe factory called Squiggle." Kali smiled, "The food is really good though."

No one else seemed to figure it out except Lily. The food arrived, it was breads and butter, and something called a meat pie. It was just as Kali said, magical. When they were finished the woman grabbed a familiar piece of wood and tapped the table clean.

Everyone except Kali and Lily were surprised to see this happen. "Oh dears, I'm sorry, were you finished?" Kali laughed, "Oh, no we were, Marge, they didn't know that witches ran this place." The woman chuckled.

Kali paid and they were on their way back to the hotel, they were to pack and get ready for hopefully a trip home.

Lily felt, and knew everyone else did, worried. It was a shame to the group that they had to leave in such a hurry. Kali promised to visit one day. Hopefully when that loon was caught she said. They packed their things and with out any highlights all went to bed.

* * *

The next morning Kali had woken up early, so when everyone met in Lily's room she was missing. 

Adelina spread eagle on Lily bed ranted, "It's over, and our families are probably dead by now!"

Lily shut her up, "Adelina, shut up, our families are fine!"

Amy was sitting in Sirius' lap. They didn't seem to pay attention to everyone else; both of them had very stern faces on whispering in the corner. James was at the foot of the bed and Lily was pacing.

**+Sirius and Amy's whispers+**

"Sirius," she whispered, "Be serious!"

Sirius sighed, "I am being serious, and I want to marry you."

Amy shook her head, "You haven't even said you love me!"

Sirius shrugged, "So, that has nothing to do with it."

"You're kidding."

"No, I'm not."

"You have to be."

"Who says I do?"

"I do!"

"Well what the hell do you know?"

"I know you!"

"Not very well I guess."

"That's ridiculous."

"Will you marry me Amy?" Amy stood up, "I- if you're serious, I need a lot of time." Everyone was staring at her. She walked out of the room. Sirius stood up looking flushed,

"I'll be back." He followed after her.

**+3rd person+**

As Sirius walked out everyone looked around questioning the other. Before any of them could even come to a conclusion the door burst open and it was Kali. "Wonderful news!" She plopped down next to James, "I've arranged a ride to London, it's going to be extremely long and quite dangerous." James smiled, "Terrific." Kali sighed, "It's a flying car." Lily protested, "That's my death waiting to happen, I don't think so!" "Oh come on Lily that could be fun!" "Fine, go crash to your death see if I care, Adelina!" "Dramatic…" "Be quite James!" "Lily, calm down, it's safer then you think." "Oh sure, Kali, I'm sure it is!" Kali put a hand over Lily's mouth. "Listen, your voice is kind of annoying." Adelina smirked, "Lily it's not just about you. Our families are probably worried sick." James nodded, "I bet my mum is going mad." Remus sighed, "Most likely my parents are extremely nervous about me being out of London, never mind now that this is happening." Lily calmed down and Kali removed her hand. "Fine, we'll go."

Everything was packed, everyone was exhausted and Lily couldn't wait to get home.It was early in the morning when their car arrived. The driver was a very attractive young man.He had dazzling hazel eyes, thick black hair that stood up on its own accord and the brightest, whitest and cutest smile you will have never see.

The car was a van just like the last, except this one would fly. Once packed in the car it was time for goodbyes. Everyone hugged Kali, thankfully Maddie was not there, Kali had a feeling each couple wouldn't enjoy her tightly hugging their better half's.

"I promise I'll come to visit you guys. We'll have a crazy adventure in London." Kali smiled brightly.After more hugs and promises, everyone packed into the van. "Hi, I'm Oliver and I'll be your driver for the next three days." He said charmingly.

Quite attractive and charming Oliver had seemed to catch Amy's eye. She had pleaded that she didn't want to be in the back again, from headache issues. Sirius agreed, so in the front was Oliver, Amy and Sirius. Squished in the back were Adelina, James, Lily and Remus. Lily had her hand in her lap and Remus was staring out the window in a type of daze. James and Adelina seemed comfortable. James had his hand in Adelina's hair, playing with it and occasionally taking a glance at Lily. Adelina was in a daze of her own.

Something that Sirius and James had noticed was Amy's attention on Oliver. "So, this is your job, driving people from one side of the world to the other?"

Oliver nodded, "Yeah, pretty much. It's a lot of fun though. I always meet really interesting people."Oliver gave Amy a smile that Sirius, James, and Lily did not like.Sirius rolled his eyes, "I think it's a waste of good time, Ollie."

"Oliver," Oliver corrected. "It's not, it's a job, I get paid for it. I work through the company- Fly skies-"

Sirius made a noise with his tongue. Amy ignored him, "Really, well, I think it's fantastic."

James pushed himself up a bit, "Oliver, I bet a strapping lad like you has a girlfriend, don't you?" James gave Amy a look.Oliver shook his head, "No. Hearts been broke too many times, I hate to say." He looked down for a minute before looking at Amy. "Girls can be-harsh." Amy nodded, "I know." She said sympathetically.

Sirius made a disgusted face. "You bet your arse on it, Ollie."

The first four hours played out with ease, except the tension between Amy and Sirius.Before they had packed their things, Amy had gotten a mysterious note from her mother.She hadn't said anything about it, but since then had been acting strangely.

The oddest thing that happened was when Sirius had pleaded his need to be in the middle to 'stretch'.Amy regrettably had given him what he wanted. Sirius switched with her with a childish grin of triumph on his face. A feeling stabbed at Lily, _The adventure is far from over._

Nothing eventful happened; they stopped for the night in a small motel, less luxurious than the last but just as good. All the girls would pack into one room, all the boys in the other.Adelina lay on the bed, "Doesn't this seem right, just us three and the marauders, going home?"

Lily and Amy nodded.

Adelina sighed at Lily, "Lily, you don't fancy James right; it's all about Remus right?"

Though it took Lily a few minutes to answer, she had given the answer Adelina was looking for."Yes it is," Lily said. Though something inside told both Lily and Adelina that for now those words were true, Adelina just nodded. "Why do you ask Adelina?"

"No reason.""Liar."Shut up Amy!""She fancies James!"

"And if I do Amy?"

Lily shrugged, "That's fine, really."

"Why don't I believe you...?"

"Shut up Amy!"

Amy huffed, "Fine."

Lily looked at Amy, "Hey, Amy, what was that note about today?" She asked in need to change the subject.

Amy shrugged, "Nothing important." Amy looked at Lily, "Lily, you and Adelina are my best friends."

They nodded. "I just want you to know that." Lily was worried, "You can't tell me something like that! It is a cliffy, Ames." Amy sighed, "Well-"

* * *

**please review. I'm sorry it took so long!**


End file.
